Pasión Bereber
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Un esclavo bereber contratado para urdir una traición, una duquesa viuda en lucha por mantener su legado... y entre ellos, una pasión irrefrenable. ¿Será capaz Serena de Encinares de mantener su ducado intacto y ser fiel a los dictados de su corazón? Su primo, el marqués de Moneada, ansia arrebatarle el gobierno de la villa y para hacerlo está dispuesto a todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Pasión Bereber**

**Hola mis niñas aquí os traemos una nueva historia, es de época y menos candente y lasciva como las que solemos subir jajajaj ya que todas nuestras historias abarcan sobre humor, Romance, Aventura, y sin obviar mucho LEMON y BDSM esas son nuestras historias, pero quisimos cambiar un poco y aquí os tenéis la prueba jajaj… es muy buena historia nos gusto mucho esperamos que a ustedes también. Dejen REVIEW. Saludos y FELIZ NAVIDAD AMIGAS(OS).**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Un esclavo bereber contratado para urdir una traición, una duquesa viuda en lucha por mantener su legado... y entre ellos, una pasión irrefrenable. ¿Será capaz Serena de Encinares de mantener su ducado intacto y ser fiel a los dictados de su corazón?

España, siglo XVI. Serena de Tsukino, duquesa de Encinares, vive entregada a la gestión de su patrimonio. Su primo, el marqués de Moneada, ansia arrebatarle el gobierno de la villa y para hacerlo está dispuesto a todo. No dudará en comprar a un esclavo bereber, Darien Chiba, para que trabaje en Encinares como mozo de caballerizas y la espíe. Su objetivo es que el bereber descubra algún secreto —alguna pasión inconfesable de su prima— con el que poder chantajearla a su antojo hasta lograr retirarle la tutoría y la administración de su ducado. Pero los planes del marqués se desbaratan desde el momento en el que Serena y Darien se encuentran por primera vez. La atracción y la fascinación crecen entre ambos y el sirviente terminará siendo el ángel custodio de Serena y su amante. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se aman, piensan que su amor es imposible, que es mucho más lo que les separa que lo que les une. Pero ¿se pueden silenciar dos corazones cuando ya son uno?

«Si una viuda sale de su casa, la juzgan por deshonesta;

si no quiere salir de casa, piérdesele su hacienda; si se ríe

un poco nótanla de liviana; si nunca se ríe, dicen que es

hipócrita; si va a la iglesia nótanla de andariega; si no va

a la iglesia, dicen que es a su marido ingrata; si anda mal

vestida, nótanla de extremada; si tiene la ropa limpia,

dicen que se cansa ya de ser viuda; si es esquiva, nótanla

de presuntuosa; si es conversable, luego es la sospecha

de la casa; finalmente digo, que las desdichadas viudas

hallan a mil que juzguen sus vidas, y no hallan

uno que remedie sus penas».

**Fray Antonio de Guevara**

**Capítulo 1**

Serena de Tsukino no podía soportar la mirada codiciosa con la que su primo, el marqués de Moneada, contemplaba los hermosos tapices de su salón favorito. Sin duda, los quería para él, como la parte del mayorazgo de Encinares por la que había comenzado a pleitear al día siguiente de quedarse viuda.

Ya había pasado un año desde entonces y el marqués no había logrado nada todavía. No obstante, Serena sabía que su primo no pensaba rendirse, que estaba dispuesto a todo, por vil y rastrero que fuere, para lograr arrebatarle lo que más amaba.

—Prima, ya sabéis que podéis contar conmigo para lo que queráis —recordó Diamante Black, marqués de Moneada, dando un pequeño tirón de la manga de su austero traje negro.

—Sois muy amable —respondió Serena, duquesa de Encinares, con desdén.

Detestaba recibir a su primo en su casa, tenerlo sentado en sus salones, degustando un licor de moras con el fingimiento y la vanidad de siempre, pero a los enemigos era mejor tenerlos cerca.

—Todo lo que hago, lo hago por vuestro bien. Aunque no lo parezca. Aunque ahora no lo entendáis. El mayorazgo de Encinares os viene demasiado grande, es evidente que os hago un favor si yo me quedo con una parte.

—Con la mejor parte.

—Vuestra vida es esta hacienda, no necesitáis más para una existencia honorable, de nobleza y virtud —opinó el marqués acariciando, ávidamente, el filo del vaso de su licor con sus dedos blancos y sarmentosos.

—Voy a pleitear por mis derechos, primo, no pienso renunciar a ellos —replicó al tiempo que, bajo sus negrísimas faldas de recatada viuda, juntaba los pies cubiertos con unos indecorosos chapines.

—De niña era graciosa esa terquedad, pero ahora...

—Ahora será lo que me salve de todos los desaprensivos que me atacan por mi condición de viuda —sentenció la duquesa, enderezando aún más la espalda sobre el respaldo de cuero de su sillón frailero.

—Yo no soy uno de esos cuervos. —Serena pensó que no solo era uno de esos cuervos, sino que también lo parecía a tenor de sus ropajes negros, su escasa estatura, su mirada torva, su nariz aguileña, su boca finísima, su pelo azabache y tirante — . Os repito que puede ser que ahora no entendáis nada, querida prima, pero con los años me agradeceréis mi justa y acertada intención de liberaros de la pesada carga que supone vuestro mayorazgo y más en estos momentos tan tristes.

—Para mí no es una pesada carga administrar los bienes que mi padre tuvo a bien dejarme en herencia.

—Vuestro padre quería un heredero varón, como bien sabéis, y a falta de heredero yo soy ese sucesor varón, digno heredero del linaje de vuestro padre —espetó el marqués, conocedor del daño que le estaba haciendo a su prima.

Por todos era sabido que el duque de Encinares odió a su hija hasta el último de sus días, que en vida hizo todo por agraviarla, lo último: casarse con una joven en un postrero intento de concebir al heredero varón que le arrebataría su herencia. Y en parte cumplió su objetivo: dejó a su mujer embarazada antes de morir, si bien el niño murió a los dos días de nacer, razón por la que Serena pudo continuar como heredera de la legítima paterna.

—La única digna heredera soy yo.

—Permitidme, prima, que os aconseje un poco más de humildad, la soberbia no es buena consejera y más para una viuda desamparada y sola.

—Ni estoy sola ni estoy desamparada. —Se aferró al reposabrazos del sillón.

—Yo sé bien lo que necesitáis. Ordenaré al padre Esteban que os visite, es el confesor de mi esposa, él sabrá guiaron por el camino correcto —repuso el marqués después de apurar su licor de un trago.

—¿El de la modestia y la discreción?

—Prima, querida prima, tenéis que templar vuestra alma. Comprendo que estéis rota de dolor, como toda la familia lo estamos por la tan grande pérdida de nuestro primo Seiya, pero tenéis que ser fuerte.

—Y lo soy.

—No. Lo que tenéis es el orgullo de los Encinares, si fuerais un hombre lo celebraría, pero siendo mujer ese temperamento solo os va a traer problemas —advirtió lamiendo con su lengua de sapo los restos de licor que le quedaban en los labios.

—No lo dudo. Es más, supongo que si tengo problemas, primo, estaréis ahí para ayudarme a solucionarlos.

—Por supuesto. Para mí es una obligación moral proteger a mi familia... Prima, si supierais cuánto me preocupo por vos... —hablaba en un tono que no pudo resultar más afectado.

—Y por mi hacienda. Lo sé.

—No seáis suspicaz. Mirad, para que veáis hasta qué punto deseo vuestro recogimiento y quietud, os he traído un regalo muy especial.

—No hacía falta, primo, que os tomarais la molestia.

—Lo hago con sumo gusto —insistió frotándose las manos—. Os he comprado en una subasta pública de Granada a un esclavo para que sea más llevadero el día a día de vuestra casa.

—Diamante, sabéis que yo no tengo esclavos. Siempre me he negado.

—Porque os gusta mucho llevar la contraria, prima, pero es una ridiculez negarse a tener esclavos. ¡Todo el mundo los tiene!

—Yo no.

—Debéis aceptarlo como lo que es, un regalo de vuestro querido primo para haceros los días más dulces.

— Mi servicio ya me los hace. No necesito a nadie más.

Un petirrojo se posó sobre el alféizar de la ventana, por la que entraba la luz serena de una tarde de septiembre y Serena envidió a ese pajarillo libre y feliz.

—Vuestro mozo de cuadras se marchó hace dos semanas.

—Sabéis demasiado sobre mi casa, ¿acaso me habéis puesto espías? —preguntó, enfrentándose de nuevo a la mirada siniestra de su primo.

—Me preocupo por vos. Ya os lo he dicho —recordó el marqués mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba de su tahalí.

—Con una insistencia preocupante.

—No seáis malpensada. Mi esclavo tiene buena mano con los caballos, será un mozo de cuadras estupendo.

—¿Dónde está ese hombre? —Serena pensó que cuanto antes conociera a ese pobre desgraciado, antes se libraría de su primo.

—Fuera. Voy a pedirle a doña Luna que lo instale en las caballerizas...

—Antes me gustaría conocerlo. —No se fiaba para nada de su primo. Era obvio que el esclavo iba a ser el espía que llevaba un tiempo intentando infiltrarle en su hacienda. Sin embargo, si lograba tratar el asunto con inteligencia y prudencia, bien podría convertir al esclavo en un agente doble, en un aliado en definitiva, para su causa.

—Dejémoslo entonces para cuando me marche.

—Hacedlo pasar.

—Serena, ¿vais a recibir a un esclavo en vuestros salones? —preguntó el marqués escandalizado.

—Quiero conocer al hombre que va a cuidar de lo que más amo.

—A Seiya no le gustaría que lo hicierais...

Seiya, el solo nombre de su difunto marido, todavía le provocaba escalofríos a Serena. Menos mal que en ese momento irrumpió en el salón doña Luna, su dueña, una mujer de setenta años, pequeña y seca como una castaña pilonga, perseverante y lista como el hambre, y se llevó con su presencia hasta el último de los malos recuerdos:

—Seiya ya no está con nosotros, primo. Por favor, Luna, haced pasar al joven que ha venido con mi primo.

—Enseguida, señora...

Doña Luna, la dueña de Serena desde que era una niña, la única persona, aparte de su madre y su amigo el conde de Ribera, que le había procurado afecto, la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente, había seguido la conversación desde la habitación de al lado. Precisamente fue idea suya, hacía unos años, abrir un agujero en la pared del salón y taparlo con un cuadro detrás del cual poder seguir, desde la habitación contigua, todo lo que sucediera en el salón principal. Aquella travesura, aquel secreto que solo ellas dos compartían, el saber, en suma, que doña Luna siempre que se lo pidiera iba a estar ahí, acechando, alerta, vigilante, le daba a Serena una tranquilidad y una seguridad enormes cada vez que tenía alguna reunión importante, como lo era aquella con su maquiavélico primo.

—Y tampoco le gustaba nada a Seiya tu dueña, esa doña Luna —confesó el marqués en cuanto la dueña hubo abandonado la sala.

—Cuando os reuníais con mi marido suponía que tratabais asuntos de suma importancia. Qué sorpresa descubrir que uno de ellos era mi dueña... doña Luna.

—Seiya decía que os metía ideas raras en la cabeza, que era una chismosa y una levantisca.

—Me extraña tanto. Bien sabéis, primo, que mi esposo se pasó nuestro matrimonio fuera de nuestros dominios, primero en las Indias y luego en Italia. Si apenas tuvo tiempo de tratarme a mí, menos aún a mi dueña.

—Seiya era un hombre sagaz, un gran conocedor de los entresijos del alma humana, un hombre así no necesita más que un rato para abocetar un carácter.

—Los hombres sagaces a veces se equivocan...

—Sé que le tenéis mucha estima, pero deberíais deshaceros cuanto antes de ella. Ya sabéis que la difamación siempre merodea ante la puerta de la viuda, hacedme caso, prima, no os conviene tener a alguien tan enredadora a vuestro servicio ahora que os toca caminar sola, sin un hombre que calle a la maledicencia. Conmigo podéis contar, pero tengo mi casa, no voy a poder estar por aquí tanto como quisiera, por eso sois vos la que tenéis que velar por vuestra reputación y el honor de vuestro linaje.

— Si el honor de mi linaje pasa por la renuncia a una persona de mi absoluta confianza, sinceramente, primo, me importa bien poco el honor. —Serena habló con la mirada perdida en el biombo lacado y policromado que a su padre le habían traído de Cipango. Cómo le gustaría poder enviar, con su solo pensamiento, a su primo allende los mares, fantaseó.

—Eso lo decís porque estáis alterada, lo entiendo. Es muy duro por lo que estáis pasando, además está tan reciente la trágica pérdida de vuestro esposo. Pero no tardando mucho recapacitaréis y acabaréis haciéndome caso. Yo os puedo recomendar dueñas modestas y serviles, mucho más entregadas que vuestra doña Agripina...

Doña Luna, siempre oportuna, entró de nuevo en el salón:

—Señora —interrumpió la dueña—, para mí es un honor anunciaros la llegada de Darien Chiba, príncipe bereber.

Un joven alto, moreno, de ojos sabios y azules, fuerte a pesar de su delgadez y esbelto y distinguido a pesar de la chilaba y las babuchas sucísimas, apareció en el salón.

—Señora duquesa —dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

—Ver para creer. —El marqués de Moneada soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Es la primera vez, primo, que os escucho reír.

—Es la situación más cómica de mi vida. ¡Ni en el mejor entremés! ¡Cómo no reír! «Dosum Benaqui» príncipe bereber —exclamó el marqués retorciéndose de la risa.

—Señora duquesa, para mí es un honor anunciar la llegada de Darien Chiba, príncipe bereber —repitió doña Luna, ignorando al marqués.

—Darien —susurró la duquesa, que contemplaba al recién llegado con fascinación, extrañeza y pánico. Ni un fantasma la hubiese perturbado tanto.

—Darien Chiba, príncipe bereber —insistió la dueña.

—Callad de una vez, Lunica, por todos los demonios, que se me va a partir una tripa de tanto reír —dijo el marqués, doblado de la risa.

—Por favor —balbuceó la duquesa al tiempo que con un gesto tímido con la mano rogaba al joven que tomara asiento.

Serena respiró hondo. No podía permitirse mostrarse frágil delante de su primo, pero era incapaz de comportarse de otra manera estando delante de ese esclavo que la miraba de una forma como nunca antes nadie la había mirado. Tenía que evitar su mirada como fuese, pero no podía dejar de buscar aquellos ojos. Una mirada que no era de esclavo, sino de igual.

Una mirada que bien podría ser la de un príncipe, pero no un príncipe cualquiera, sino la de un príncipe al que alguna vez tuvo mucho afecto, tal vez amor, y que ahora hubiera regresado de alguna batalla para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, todos los besos y todas las palabras bellas que ya se escapaban de sus labios.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —exclamó el marqués, recobrada su seriedad de cuervo y obligando con ello a la duquesa a abandonar esas ridículas divagaciones amorosas.

Mejor así, pensó Serena que no podía permitirse perder el tiempo con fantasías de novela a lo Juan de Flores y mis ahora que tenía delante a uno de sus enemigos más pertinaces.

—Os recuerdo, Serena, que nuestras leyes equiparan a los esclavos con los animales, que no tienen la condición de personas. ¿Acaso pediríais a una muía que se sentara en vuestros salones?

—Por favor, sentaos —insistió la duquesa.

Ya había recobrado el aplomo. No podía ser de otra manera. Incluso, hasta cierto punto, había sido sensato que la imaginaron de Serena se hubiera echado a volar, igual que sucede cuando se admira una obra de arte, ante la belleza y la mirada subyugante del recién llegado. ¿Acaso la razón no se ve asaltada por miles de historias y pensamientos ante un retrato de Sofonisba Anguissola o ante una escultura de Miguel Ángel? Pues eso mismo le había sucedido a la duquesa, o al menos era así como a ella le convenía interpretarlo, ante la contemplación de la belleza de ese joven esclavo. Su presencia había provocado una eclosión de pensamientos fútiles y hermosos como las nubes que cada día recorren los cielos del mundo... Pensamientos, al fin y al cabo, a los que no había que prestarles ni la más pequeña de las atenciones.

—Esclavo —amenazó el marqués—, como pongáis vuestras sucias posaderas en ese sillón, os azotaré hasta que me aburra.

—¡Ni se os ocurra, primo! —replicó Serena, quien no estaba dispuesta a permitir esa clase de abusos en su ducado.

—¿Cómo decís?

—¿No era un regalo para hacer mis días más llevaderos? —preguntó la duquesa, fingiendo desinterés para terminar cuanto antes con esa desagradable situación.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces no lo azotéis. Si lo hacéis, no me será de utilidad.

—Tenéis razón, prima. Pero mejor que se quede ahí, donde está. Miradlo, está flaco porque no sé la de días que llevará sin comer. Es un poco orgulloso. Yo le he ofrecido pan y queso, y lo ha rechazado. Pero no os preocupéis, en un par de días, claudicará.

Serena miró al esclavo y supo que ese hombre jamás claudicaría. Un esclavo que había tenido la osadía de presentarse en una casa como príncipe bereber jamás se sometería a nadie. Desde luego, era arriesgado tener en su casa a alguien capaz de proceder con tal término y libertad, pero, con todo, la duquesa no podía dejar de admirar a ese joven hambriento, sucio y agotado que, a pesar de su túnica mugrienta y sus babuchas rotas, derrochaba más dignidad y nobleza de la que nunca conocería su primo. Su instinto le decía que podía fiarse de él.

—¿Habláis mi lengua? —preguntó la duquesa al supuesto príncipe.

—A la perfección -respondió su primo.

—¿Os gustan los caballos? —preguntó la duquesa al esclavo, que no dejaba de mirarla de aquella forma tan escandalosa.

—Tiene un dominio total —contestó el marques—. Le he visto someter a un caballo desatado por una hembra en celo, lo sabe todo sobre cascos y herrajes, es extremadamente minucioso con la limpieza...

—Amo a los caballas —interrumpió el esclavo.

—Eso es maravilloso, no necesito saber más —concluyó Serena.

No necesitaba saber nada más, y necesitaba saberlo todo de ese joven alto, de fino talle, con la donosura de un príncipe poeta y la gallardía de un príncipe guerrero. Un esclavo de ojos azules y piel bronceada por los días al sol en desiertos lejanos y en caminos polvorientos y fatigosos, demasiado conocidos. ¿Dónde lo habrían apresado? Tenía una E grabada a fuego sobre la mejilla, la marca que se hacía a los esclavos. ¿Cómo lo habría permitido? Tenía aspecto de ser hábil con la espada, rápido de reflejos, infalible, intuitivo, inteligente.

—Me alegro, prima, de que con eso os baste y os sobre —dijo el marqués—. Y ahora, esclavo, ya podéis retiraros.

—Yo solo obedezco a mi ama.

—¿Qué habéis dicho, descarado? —El marqués alzó una ceja.

—Primo, está bien. Me gusta —medió Serena—. Con su respuesta acaba de demostrar lo sumamente modesto y obediente que es.

Darien sonrió. A él también le gustaba esa mujer por todo lo inmodesta y desobediente que era. Se alegró de no haber aprovechado las muchas ocasiones que había tenido para escapar, sobre todo desde que el marqués le había comprado. Celebraba que el cansancio le hubiese vencido y que solo le apeteciera llegar a su destino como esclavo, conocer a esa ama que tanto detestaba el marqués, descansar, aunque fueran tres horas, en un camastro y llenar el estómago con algo más que moras y agua.

Fue lo más prudente, además. Ya había cometido demasiadas locuras, ahora tocaba ser cauto y esperar a que el mercader al que había entregado el billete con su paradero el día anterior llegara en breve a su reino y se lo entregara a su padre. En cuanto este recibiera noticias suyas, iba a faltarle tiempo para enviar a todos los hombres que hicieran falta para rescatarle. O no. Igual, conociendo su nuevo destino decidía dejarle un par de años sumido en la esclavitud, para que aprendiera, para que por fin sentara la cabeza y asumiera su destino.

Entretanto, sería esclavo de esa joven y bella viuda de apariencia adusta, con su saya negra, pero en el fondo sensual y vital como las lentejuelas que sutilmente pespunteaban su vestido. Sería su siervo y su ángel custodio, aunque se hubiera comprometido con su primo a que sería sus ojos y sus oídos en la casa, a cambio de la libertad.

Ese era el deshonroso pacto que se había visto obligado a sellar para poner fin a su fatigoso periplo de esclavo, y sobre todo para proteger a esa mujer que no conocía, pero que tenía la desdicha de tener un pariente dispuesto a quitárselo todo.

Su misión como esclavo no podía ser más mezquina: descubrir algún secreto, alguna pasión inconfesable de la duquesa, con los que su primo pudiera chantajearla a su antojo hasta lograr retirarle la tutoría y la administración1 de sus estados.

Ni que decir tiene que, ya solo por el odio que despertaba en el marqués, el ser más despreciable que había conocido en su vida, y la proposición del pacto se había puesto del lado de la joven viuda; pero después de conocerla, aun de forma fugaz, aquella mujer le había captado para siempre con su fortaleza, su inteligencia, su generosidad, su amor por la libertad... y por las ganas que tenía de liberar sus cabellos color de miel de la redecilla de seda azul y plata en la que estaban recogidos.

Poco importaba ya quién había sido hasta ese instante, ya no tenía sentido lamentarse ni un día más de su suerte, ni reprocharse haber perdido la libertad por culpa de su ingenuidad, su impaciencia, su engreimiento y su desmesurada afición a la aventura y a las mujeres. Ahora era el esclavo de Serena de Tsukino y por ella velaría hasta el último de sus días como siervo. Jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla, al contrario, iba a hacer lo imposible para protegerla de cuantos quisieran hacerle daño. Así que no era mentira ni descaro afirmar que solo obedecería a su ama: era la pura verdad, la divisa de su nueva vida de esclavo.

—Aunque vuestra ama sea tan compasiva, espero que no olvidéis por qué estáis aquí, esclavo —advirtió el marqués.

—Jamás podría olvidarlo —respondió Darien.

—Supongo que estaréis agotado por el viaje. Doña Luna os acomodará en un aposento que hay al final de las caballerizas —dijo Serena.

—Os lo agradezco, señora duquesa.

—Seguidme, por favor —le pidió la dueña.

—Señora... —El esclavo se despidió de su ama con una reverencia.

—Doña Luna os llevará ropa limpia y comida. Si necesitáis algo más...

—Prima, por todos los santos, ni que fuera el príncipe de Viana. Que coma un poco y a meterse en faena, que para eso está aquí. Así que venga, esclavo, marchaos ya de una vez.

Antes de marcharse el esclavo volvió a mirarla de aquella manera y de nuevo le asaltaron todos esos pensamientos extraños. Era ridículo. ¿Cómo podía sentir que conocía a ese hombre desde hacía muchísimo tiempo? Y lo que era peor, ¿por qué le estaban entrando unas ganas irrefrenables de que le arrebatara la redecilla de su pelo y lo dejara suelto y libre al sol de la tarde?

Lo que hacía una mirada hermosa, pensó Serena, sobre todo lo que provocaba la belleza de un Adonis en una joven viuda con el deseo no saciado por culpa de un marido repulsivo. Ahí estaba la respuesta, reflexionó Serena. Eso era todo. No había nada de lo que preocuparse. Esas ganas de que el esclavo le liberara sus cabellos no podían obedecer más que al mero instinto, al puro deseo. Estaba viva y su cuerpo respondía ante las bajas pasiones, como cualquier mortal, y ahí quedaba todo, no había nada más que cavilar, y más ahora que tenía que concentrar todas sus energías en administrar sus estados mejor que nunca. Sus enemigos, y sobre todo su primo, no iban a pasarle ni una. Iban a estar al acecho, aguardando el menor error, para humillarla, someterla y finalmente destruirla. No podía permitirse ningún tipo de licencia.

—Pues si no disponéis nada más, yo también me voy, querida prima —anunció el marqués en cuanto el esclavo se hubo marchado.

-Os agradezco vuestra visita y por supuesto vuestro regalo —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

-No le tratéis con blanduras, hacedme caso —aconsejó al tiempo que depositaba sobre la mano de la duquesa un frío beso de sapo— . Los esclavos son como los caballos: están ansiosos porque les demuestren quién manda; de lo contrario se os subirá a las barbas y vos acabaréis por los suelos.

Las palabras «esclavo» y «por los suelos» hicieron que una riada de pensamientos pecaminosos casi ahogara el corazón de la duquesa. Suspiró.

-¿Os sucede algo, prima? De súbito habéis enmudecido.

—Estaba meditando vuestro consejo. Muy sabio. No solo os lo agradezco, sino que lo seguiré a pies juntillas —mintió, para que se fuera de una vez.

—No os arrepentiréis.

Después de besar a su prima en las manos, el marqués abandonó el salón con muchas prisas, tantas que le dio tiempo a abordar a Darien cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su aposento.

—Esclavo, ¡aguardad!

—¿Alguna instrucción de última hora, señor? —preguntó Darien dándose la vuelta.

—Tan solo felicitaros por lo bien que lo habéis hecho. Habéis actuado con tanto disimulo que pareciera que estuvierais de parte de mi prima. Seguid así, que la recompensa merece mucho la pena. Me marcho ya, no vayamos a despertar sospechas. No olvidéis que debéis mandarme billetes a diario. Exijo que registréis todos los movimientos de mi prima, por más insignificantes que parezcan. No le quitéis ojo ni de día ni de noche.

—Descuidad, señor. Así lo haré...

**Continuara…**

**Nuestras historias adaptadas y fic de nosotras:**

**PD: todas son de sailor moon menos 1 que yo la marcare para que sepan :)**

**Serie Zorn**

*** La mujer de Darien (rated: M)**

*** El secuestro de Serena (rated: M)**

***Tentando a Darien (rated: M)**

*** El voto de Darien (rated: M)**

**Serie Wonderland:**

*** Rey de Corazones (rated: M)**

*** Rey de Espadas (rated: M)**

*** Rey de Diamantes (rated: M)**

*** Rey de Treboles (rated: M)**

*** Lord Yaten de OZ (rated: M)**

**Serie 1° de la Antología Ángel**

*** Angel Justiciero (rated: M)**

**Otros:**

*** Lecciones para casar a un Lord y que te enamore (rated: M)**

*** La loba de Darien (rated: M)**

**Nuestros fic:**

*** Mi dulce tentacion (rated: M) (OJO Es de CARD CAPTOR SAKURA)**

*** De Profesor a Amante (rated: M) **

**FIC de nosotras en curso:**

*** ¿Quién mato a Quien?**

*** El secretario**

**Adaptaciones:**

*** El descubrimiento de luna (rated: M) serie wonderland.**

**S****erie TABOO: Mccrey Cheyenne la misma autora de la serie wonderland.**

*** Tomando instrucciones**

*** Tomándolo legalmente**

*** Tomando el trabajo**

*** Tomándolo personalmente**

**Hasta los próximos 3 capis amigas dejen rew :) feliz navidad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasión Bereber**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

La tarde tenía preparadas más sorpresas a la duquesa. Nada más librarse del marqués, se puso a ordenar los cajoncitos de la arquimesa, llenos de recuerdos de toda una vida. Una moneda de plata traída del otro lado del mundo, una pluma encontrada en la playa, una horquilla de su abuela, un trozo de tela para un vestido que nunca se hizo...

Se relajaba entre todos esos objetos que le permitían escapar de la soledad y de la realidad, que a veces la mortificaban demasiado.

Si bien el sosiego dura muy poco en casa de una joven viuda.

—¡Señora! —Doña Luna entró como una centella en el salón.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¡Me habéis asustado! —dijo girándose.

—Hay una dama si es que se puede llamar así, que quiere hablar con vos. Le he dicho que no recibís visita sin cita, pero insiste en veros.

—¿Quién es? - preguntó Serena mordiéndose el labio.

—Rei de Montesquinza.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —replicó ofendida.

—Se atreve. Las de su ralea siempre se atreven, mi señora.

—¿Qué hago, Luna?

—Recibidla. Yo estaré ahí, —Señaló el cuadro.

—No sé qué sería de mí sin vos, mi querida dueña —agradeció Serena, tomando las manos de doña Luna.

—¿Y qué habría sido de mi vida si Vos? ¡Un aburrimiento! Y ahora estad tranquila. Sobre todo dejad que esa mujerzuela hable, ya se sabe que por la boca muere el pez.

—Nunca imaginé que tendría la desfachatez de presentarse en nuestra Casa.

—Porque sois muy ingenua, Serenita; de mujeres así hay que esperarse siempre lo peor.

—Tenéis razón, pero no os preocupéis, mi ingenuidad tiene los días contados, como estáis viendo, la vida parece empeñada en enseñarme a la fuerza las lecciones que debería saber ya.

—Lo estáis haciendo muy bien.

—¿Qué aspecto tengo, mi dueña?

—Estáis perfecta —respondió doña Luna al tiempo que planchaba con su mano las mangas de la saya de la duquesa.

—Debería de ponerme carmín en los labios.

—Os recuerdo que sois una viuda.

—¿Y mis mejillas? ¿Están sonrosadas? —Se llevó las manos a la cara—. Sé que soy una viuda, pero necesito estar bonita delante de esa pelandusca.

—No necesitáis nada más que vuestro orgullo y vuestra dignidad —repuso doña Luna pellizcando las mejillas de la duquesa.

—Deseadme suerte.

—¡Mucha suerte!

Serena besó las manos de su dueña y luego, cuando se hubo marchado a buscar a la recién llegada, se sentó circunspecta en el sillón frailero.

Así se la encontró Rei de Montesquinza, la amante de su marido.

—Buenas tardes, señora duquesa —saludó haciendo una exagerada reverencia

¿Cómo había podido su marido aguantar que esa mujer con esa voz tan horrible le hablara de amor durante tantos años?

—Sentaos, por favor.

La amante de su marido se sentó con mucho cuidado en el sillón frailero que estaba justo enfrente de ella. Serena supuso que tendría miedo de arrugar su vestido. Esas debían de ser sus mejores galas. Un perifollo escotadísimo de telas superpuestas, que le hacía parecer un merengue de los que se comía el obispo.

—Os lo agradezco porque el viaje ha sido fatigosísimo. Vengo de Italia.

—Lo sé.

—Lo sabéis u os lo oléis.

—¿Oléis?

—Me gusta hablar claro, duquesa —advirtió estirando su corto cuello.

Serena no entendía por qué su marido había paseado a esa mujer tan vulgar por los salones más depravados de Italia.

Tenía treinta y cinco años, alta, regordeta, de carnes sonrosadas como un cochinillo segoviano, de maneras torpes, rubieja con la cabeza llena de lazos blancos, ojos saltones y verdes, mirada de boba y boquita de pitiminí.

—Claro estaba hablando yo también. ¿Cómo podéis hablar de olores cuando os habéis paseado del brazo de mi marido por toda Italia?

—Es que yo le hacía feliz.

—Lo celebro.

—Os repudiaba.

—Lo sé.

Lo sabía muy bien. La repudiaba tanto como ella a él...

Lo repudió desde el mismo día que concertaron su boda y lo odió con todas sus fuerzas desde la misma noche de bodas. Lo recordaba como si fuera hoy.

Ese día Serena estaba asustadísima ante la sola idea de compartir lecho con el orondo y lascivo duque de Valdemayor, Sus padres hacía años que habían pactado el matrimonio, puesto que los dominios del duque lindaban con los de Encinares. El matrimonio, sin duda, era perfectamente conveniente para los intereses de ambas casas, algo que Serena acató sin rechistar, como buena hija de un linaje importante.

Lo acató pero rezaba cada noche para que los negocios del duque en América siguieran teniéndolo tan ocupado que no regresara jamás. Sus rezos fueron escuchados y así pudo cumplir los veinte años sin consumar el matrimonio con su repulsivo marido, al que solo había visto unas cuantas veces de niña y todas había sentido lo mismo que ante una pieza de fruta putrefacta: asco. Asco incluso ante el cuadro que el duque encargó que pintara a Sánchez Coello, para que su prometida le tuviera bien presente cada día y cada noche. Serena llegó a sentir tal rechazo por ese retrato que al anochecer lo tapaba con una sábana para que no la observara con esa mirada viciosa y perversa, para no sentirse profanada por la presencia de ese ser al que aborrecía.

Sin embargo, un día de mediados de junio algo pasó. No debió de rezar con tanto fervor como en anteriores ocasiones, o simplemente Dios decidió ponerla a prueba, porque el duque regresó a casa.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, tuvo lugar la boda, rápida y triste, sin celebraciones de por medio.

Y así fue como Serena se encontró compartiendo habitación con un desconocido, un hombre casi treinta años mayor que ella, con unos bigotazos siempre manchados con restos de comida, los dientes verdes y la barriga como una mujer a punto de dar a luz gemelos. Un hombre irascible y déspota, con apenas tres pelos mal puestos en el cogote, que la miraba babeando ya tendido en la cama.

Todavía recordaba sus palabras, su olor, su sudor, su boca de hiena relamiéndose a punto de saborear a su presa:

—¡Quitaos ese camisón, bobita!

Serena, en vez de quitárselo, se aferró a él. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos y se echó a temblar. La dueña le había ilustrado sobre lo que hacen los matrimonios por las noches en el tálamo y solo de pensar que tendría que hacer eso con ese hombre tan desagradable le entraron los siete males.

—¿No me haréis ir a buscaros? —amenazó el duque.

—¡Antes prefiero el infierno que estar debajo de vos!

Serena salió corriendo de la estancia y el duque agitó una campanilla a la vez que gritaba aún desde su cama:

—¡Detened a esa zorra! ¡Doscientos ducados para quien la detenga!

Serena descendió las escaleras a toda prisa, y ya salía de palacio, cuando dos vigilantes la detuvieron. Ella gritó, mordió, pataleó, hasta que la bofetada del duque la dejó tumbada en el suelo.

—Encerradla en la torre —ordenó a los vigilantes.

Un lacayo echó un cubo de agua helada sobre Serena, que, sobresaltada, recobró el conocimiento.

De nuevo gritó, mordió y pataleó, mientras el duque no paraba de reír.

—Os voy a enseñar cómo doma un Valdemayor a una potrilla. No vais a salir de la torre hasta que me supliquéis que cumpla con mis deberes de esposo. Os quiero arrastrada, deseosa de que mi cuerpo yazca sobre el vuestro.

—¡Eso no sucederá jamás!

—Ya veremos —dijo el duque entre estremecedoras carcajadas.

Un centinela cargó a Serena sobre el hombro como si fuera un fardo y así la condujo hasta la estrechísima escalera exterior por la que se accedía al piso principal de la torre de Valdemayor. La torre, una edificación achaparrada de piedra blanca, de más de veinte metros altura y planta rectangular, constaba de tres pisos siniestros, húmedos y mal ventilados. No podía ser de otra forma, cuando la única ventana que poseía era la del piso principal, en el que encerraron a Serena, una ventana enrejada que se abría justo debajo del escudo en damero de la casa de los Valdemayor.

Desde esa misma noche, el duque cercó la torre con guardias armados en el exterior y dos carceleros en la puerta, y ordenó que no se alimentara a su esposa más que con pan y agua.

Serena se negó a comer y a beber los tres primeros días. Si bien al cuarto se percató de que podía burlar la orden de su esposo de dejarla incomunicada con el exterior si accedía a hidratarse y a alimentarse.

Así, esa mañana, después de comerse tres hogazas de pan, aprovechó que el carcelero más joven y atolondrado se había quedado solo en sus tareas de vigilancia para rogarle con suma dulzura:

—Muchacho, este es el pan más rico que jamás comí. ¿Seríais tan amable de enviarle una hogaza a mi fiel dueña? —le habló través del pequeño ventanuco enrejado de la puerta de su habitación-prisión.

—Señora tengo ordenes de... —respondió el carcelero al otro lado de la puerta.

—Muchacho, hoy estoy encerrada en la torre, pero como veis ya estoy comiendo. Estoy cavilando mucho y en breve enmendaré mis pecados, mi marido me perdonará y yo seré vuestra señora y dueña.

—Pero señora y... —balbuceó el carcelero, rascándose la cabeza.

—¿No querréis que cuando llegue ese momento le cuente al duque que-no atendisteis mis demandas, verdad? Ya sabéis que es terrible —recordó poniendo su cara más candorosa.

—Señora— musitó frotándose la nariz.

—Puesto que soy vuestra señora, haced lo que os digo. Traedme pluma y papel para que ponga unas letras a mi querida dueña.

—El señor me ha dado órdenes —dijo retirándose el sudor del cogote con la mano.

—¿No querréis que os lo explique todo otra vez? Traedme lo que os digo, yo meteré el billete en la hogaza de pan y vos se lo llevaréis a mi dueña. Será nuestro secreto y yo os compensaré. Os he escuchado decir que en Sevilla hay una moza que os tiene robado el corazón. Pues bien, mi madre tiene un primo en Sevilla, el conde de Hinojosa, puedo mediar para que os coloque en su casa, de lacayo, vestiríais lujosas libreas y sobre todo tendríais un jornal más que generoso.

—No debería —susurró mientras comprobaba que nadie estaba escuchándolos.

—Debéis, muchacho. Debéis. Merecéis mejor vida que esta. Rápido. Antes de que regrese vuestro compañero. Haced lo que os digo. No os arrepentiréis.

El muchacho hizo lo que Serena le dijo y esa misma tarde se presentaron en las dependencias del duque la madre de la duquesa y doña Luna.

—Seiya, ¡exijo que saquéis a mi hija de esa torre! —exclamó la condesa de Ureña, la madre de Serena, mientras irrumpía en los salones del tiuque.

Ikuko de Moon, la condesa de Ureña, era mujer rotunda. Física y espiritualmente. Alta, fuerte, de mirada contundente y sonrisa feroz, caminaba con la majestuosidad de una reina y podía hablar con el descaro de una vendedora de pescado.

—Condesa, siempre a vuestros pies. —El duque dejó la copa de vino que estaba degustando sobre la mesa de nogal con patas en forma de garra de león y salió al encuentro de su suegra.

—¡Dejad el teatro! ¡Quiero ver a mi hija ahora! —gritó a un palmo del duque.

—Permitid que antes bese vuestras manos, suegra.

—Dejaos de ridiculeces —dijo, retirando la mano—. Traedme a mi hija o yo misma iré a sacarla de allí —ordenó al tiempo que se abanicaba frenéticamente.

—Sosegaos, por favor. Vuestra hija está en perfecto estado, simplemente estoy enseñándole las maneras que no aprendió del todo bien en casa. Condesa, tenéis que reconocer que pasáis mucho tiempo en la corte. Vuestra hija ha crecido malcriada y caprichosa, pero no os preocupéis, que todavía estamos a tiempo de solucionarlo —soltó, atusándose el bigote.

—Seiya, como no saquéis ahora mismo a mi hija de esa mazmorra —espetó apuntándole con su abanico—, y puesto que me paso la vida en la corte y sabéis de mis inmejorables relaciones con el monarca, haré que os detengan, os encierren y luego os maten de la forma más dolorosa que podáis imaginar.

—No me extraña que vuestro marido no os soporte.

La condesa y su marido, el duque de Encinares, vivían separados desde que Serena nació. El carácter insoportable del duque fue el culpable de que no pudieran convivir juntos más que un año, que la condesa definía como «mi año en los infiernos». Afortunadamente, gracias a la intermediación del obispo, gran amigo de la condesa, lograron al poco la nulidad matrimonial, para dicha de ambos, porque el duque tampoco es que tuviera mi siquiera un poco de afecto hacia la madre de su Hija. Eso, toda la corte lo sabía, y por supuesto el duque también.

—Ese es un asunto que no os incumbe —dijo la condesa.

—Sois mi familia. ¿Cómo que no me incumbe? — replicó sonriendo, mejor dicho, replicó mostrando todos sus dientes verdes.

—Voy a anular este matrimonio, Seiya.

—¡Jajaja!

—Sé que no se ha consumado —señaló la condesa, más altiva todavía.

—Se consumará —afirmó llevándose la mano a su enorme barriga.

—No lo permitiré. No pienso dejar a mi hija en manos de un cruel baboso, o sea: vos.

—Si vuestro marido os hubiera domado, no tendría yo ahora que estar lidiando con vuestra díscola hija. Serena es una hechura vuestra, para mi desgracia.

—Para mi orgullo. Y no lo repetiré más. O traéis ahora mismo a mi hija ante mi presencia o recibiréis muy pronto noticias del rey.

—¡Qué carácter tenéis, suegra! No hace falta que os pongáis así... Ramiro —dijo dirigiéndose al viejo mayordomo que aguardaba de pie junto a la puerta—, decidle a mi dulce esposa que su madre ha venido a verla... Igual no quiere salir...

—No seáis cínico, Seiya.

—Id, Ramiro. Traedme a mi esposa.

El mayordomo abandonó con parsimonia la estancia, lúgubre a pesar de estar bañada por la alegre luz de una tarde soleada de junio. Los muebles, las alfombras, los tapices, los cuadros, los espejos, eran, exactamente como el duque: horrorosos y sin alma.

—Estad tranquila, Ikuko, en estos cuatro días conmigo vuestra hija ha aprendido más que en toda una vida con vos —informó el duque, volviendo a mostrar el verdor de sus dientes.

—¡Como le haya pasado algo a la niña os lo haré pagar! —gritó doña Luna.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó el duque, dando un paso atrás—. ¿Hay alguien que tenga modales en vuestra casa? ¡Hasta el servicio es levantisco! No deberíais permitir tamaño desacato, suegra.

—No es desacato, duque. ¡Cómo le haya pasado algo a mi hija, hasta en el infierno vais a seguir pagándolo!

—La niña está perfectamente. Además le sobraban un par de kilos, demasiados dulces supongo... En mi hacienda ha aprendido en estos días un poquito de la disciplina que falta en vuestra casa.

—Por vuestro descomunal tripón deduzco que debe ser la misma disciplina que os falta a vos, multiplicada por mil o tres mil —replicó la condesa, mirando con cara de asco la barriga del duque.

—Es la panza de los Valdemayor. —Se acarició la barriga—. Es un signo de nuestra distinción y de nuestro señorío.

—¡Madre! ¡Doña Luna! —Serena apareció en ese instante en el salón, desgreñada, ojerosa y sofocada.

Las tres se abrazaron. Doña Luna no paraba de acariciar el pelo de su niña, la condesa no dejaba de mirar a su yerno con cara de me-las-vas- a-pagar y Serena lloraba de impotencia, de rabia y de felicidad.

—Nos vamos a casa —anunció la condesa mientras enjugaba las lágrimas de su hija con un pañuelo con puntillas que sacó de su bolsito de mano.

—Serena ya no tiene más casa que esta —dijo el duque, tirando de la mano de Serena y atrayéndola hacia sí.

—¡Os detesto! —gritó Serena, mientras se liberaba de la mano del duque y volvía de nuevo junto a su madre y su dueña.

—¡Zorra!

—¿Qué habéis dicho, duque? —La condesa estaba a punto de coger el jarrón de porcelana de Catay que tenía junto a ella y estamparlo sobre la cabeza de su yerno.

—Es mi esposa. Solamente exijo que se cumplan mis derechos como marido.

—No me hagáis que ruegue al rey, Seiya, que cumpla también sus derechos. Sabéis que si se lo pido podría destruiros con solo un pestañeo regio.

—No volverá a la torre. Descuidad. Pero la damita se queda conmigo —exigió, tirándole otra vez de la mano.

—¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Jamás pasaré una noche bajo el mismo techo que vos! Antes prefiero morir.

Serena logró zafarse otra vez de su marido y se escudó nuevamente en su madre y en su dueña.

—Nos vamos ya, mi querida niña —susurró la dueña, besándola en la frente.

—Ya habéis escuchado a mi hija. No hay nada más que decir...

Y las tres mujeres abandonaron el palacio de Valdemayor con el convencimiento de que no volverían jamás. Después, aliviadas porque todo hubiera acabado felizmente, se subieron al carruaje que les esperaba en la puerta y que las condujo a Encinares, donde se apearon la dueña y Serena.

—Madre, llévame contigo —imploró Serena, al despedirse emocionada de su progenitora.

La condesa estaba hospedada en casa del obispo y en breve partiría de nuevo para la corte.

—La corte no es un sitio para ti y menos ahora que te encuentras en esta situación tan delicada. Quédate aquí hasta que consigamos tramitar lo de la nulidad. La semana que viene almorzaré con el nuncio, ya verás cómo avanzamos bastante este asunto. No tienes nada que temer. —Tomó las manos de su hija—. En Encinares estás a salvo, doña Luna y sus hijos velarán por ti.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte? —preguntó Serena con los ojos vidriosos.

—Muy pronto. Pero no olvides que eres muy fuerte —recordó la condesa mientras sostenía la barbilla de su hija.

—¿Y si el duque vuelve a por mí?

—Ese ser infame y vil jamás va a volver a ponerte ni uno de sus grasientos dedos encima.

Pero la condesa estaba equivocada: el duque sí que le volvió a poner sus dedos grasientos encima.

Y la culpa la tuvo el duque de Encinares, quien, después de escuchar a su hija relatar lo sucedido aún con su pijama sucio, sus greñas y sus ojeras, solo pudo exclamar desde su sillón:

—¿Sois una Tsukino! —El duque trataba a su hija de vos para marcar la misma distancia que les separaba afectivamente.

El duque era un hombre seco. Física y espiritualmente. De escasa estatura, esquelético y con cara de caballo, como Rocinante, tenía una mirada de color gris tan fría como su corazón insensible.

—¿Y ser una Tsukino significa someterse a todo tipo de vejaciones? —preguntó Serena de pie, temblando de impotencia y de ira.

—Ser una Tsukino —explicó atusándose la perilla—, significa que debéis anteponer el ducado de Encinares a todo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo, Serena. Debéis guardaros hasta el último de vuestros remilgos en el arcón al que tengáis más cariño y afrontar vuestro destino como lo que sois: una duquesa.

—¡Me niego a ser la duquesa de Valdemayor! —Lanzó un manotazo al aire.

—Los intereses de nuestro ducado están por encima de nuestros egoístas intereses particulares —indicó el duque mientras contemplaba el lustre de sus zapatos negros de piel de cordobán—. Encinares necesita aliarse con Valdemayor. No hay más que hablar, Serena —concluyó.

—Que Encimares se alíe con Valdemayor implica que yo comparta lecho con ese viejo asqueroso que me ha encerrado en una torre —replicó retorcida de asco, pena y dolor.

—La vida no es fácil —zanjó, impávido, su padre, con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

—Sois un padre desalmado.

—Y a mí me habría gustado tener un hijo y no una hija que no sirve para nada. — Aunque Serena había escuchado a su padre muchas veces decir que no servía para nada, esta última vez le dolió como la primera.

—Sí que sirvo —repuso Serena, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Si me dejarais, padre. He leído mucho y tengo buenas ideas para hacer de Encinares la digna cabecera de nuestros estados nobiliarios.

—¡Si no sabéis ni coser! ¡Como para dejar en tus manos el destino de nuestro ducado!—exclamó, poniéndose en pie.

—¡Vos tampoco sabéis coser y lleváis nuestro ducado!

—No seáis insolente —replicó a la vez que abullonaba sus greguiscos negros.

—Si fuera un varón, seguro que sí me dejaríais.

—Por supuesto —dijo alzando la barbilla.

—Pero hay mujeres que acometen grandes empresas, mirad a doña Juana de Austria o a la reina de Inglaterra.

—¿Todavía vais a tener la falta de humildad de compararos con esas mujeres excelsas? ¿Vos? ¡Si no valéis ni para abriros de piernas!

—¡Padre! —gritó Serena furiosa.

—¿Qué queréis? ¿Que haga como vuestra madre y os trate con paños calientes?

—Solo quiero vuestra comprensión.

—A eso apelo yo. Asumid de una vez quién sois. Ya que el cielo se equivocó y me envió a una mujer, asumid vuestro destino de mujer y haced lo que debéis por Encinares —ordenó mientras buscaba algo en un bargueño de taracea. Serena sabía que no estaba buscando nada, porque ya lo había hecho otras veces, tan solo era su manera de evidenciarle lo poco que le importaban sus pensamientos y sus emociones.

—Puedo hacer por Encinares mucho más si me dejáis que desarrolle todos los planes que tengo para traer la prosperidad a la villa.

—Traeréis prosperidad si regresáis junto a vuestro marido y ambos ducados empezamos a trabajar juntos.

—Valdemayor es una ruina. Solo tiene deudas y no tiene ni la mitad de posibilidades que tiene Encinares. No nos hace falta el ducado de Valdemayor para hacer de Encinares la ilustre cabecera de nuestros estados.

—No me hagáis reír más. ¿Creéis que sabéis algo porque habéis leído tres manuscritos?

—He leído mucho más que tres manuscritos, aparte de mis largas conversaciones con el conde de Ribera.

—El conde de Ribera... Ese loquito que se pasa el día entre plantas —soltó, mientras seguía buscando algo que no estaba en el bargueño.

—Ha viajado mucho y ha estudiado en Alcalá y Salamanca.

—Los libros son solo letras y los viajes son solo polvo en las botas.

—Padre, ¿por qué no me dejáis que lo intente? ¡Soy una Tsukino! ¡Amo a Encinares tanto o más que vos!

—Si volvéis con vuestro marido —propuso al fin mirándola a los ojos—, dejaré que acometáis esas empresas que decís que son tan buenas para nuestro ducado.

—Lo que me pedís es un terrible sacrificio.

—Si sois una Tsukino, si de verdad amáis a Encinares tanto o más que yo, no será un sacrificio tan terrible.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasión Bereber**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

Esa misma noche, Serena regresó con su marido.

El duque cenaba cuando el viejo criado anunció la llegada de la señora.

—Hacedla pasar —dijo limpiándose, con una servilleta, la grasilla del guiso de carne que manchaba su barbilla.

Serena entró dócil y risueña al comedor, con su vestido más escotado, carmín en los labios y colorete en las mejillas. Se había perfumado el pelo, el cuello y el escote y había dejado escapar unos rizos, de su moño alto, a la altura de las sienes.

Se había acicalado ella sola, porque su dueña se había negado a participar en esa «farsa abominable»:

—No vayáis a casa del duque, señora. Esperad en Encinares a que vuestra madre consiga la nulidad matrimonial —aconsejó la dueña mientras observaba cómo Serena se vestía.

—No puedo.

—Si vais y consumáis ese matrimonio, estaréis en sus garras para siempre. No cometáis ese gravísimo error.

—Debo marchar para demostrarle a mi padre lo mucho que Encinares significa para mí. ¿No me vais a ayudar con el vestido? —preguntó Serena mientras intentaba abotonarse la parte de atrás de su escotado vestido de fiesta.

—No pienso participar en esta farsa abominable. Además, si tanto os importa Encinares, lo más sensato es que os quedéis aquí conmigo.

—Si me quedo no podré hacer nada. Estaré tan atada de manos como lo he estado hasta ahora. Lo único que puedo hacer para que mi padre me deje implicarme en el ducado tanto como deseo es consumar este matrimonio. Así me lo ha asegurado esta tarde.

—¿Os lo ha prometido ? ¿Os ha dado su palabra ?

—No. Es mi padre. No hacen falta esas cosas entre nosotros.

—Conociendo a vuestro padre como lo conozco, os aseguro que esas cosas hacen falta. No me gustaría que arruinarais vuestra vida por una falsa promesa.

—No lo sabré si no cumplo mi parte del trato —dijo Serena mientras se daba carmín en sus labios.

—Sois tan hermosa, mi niña. Merecéis un príncipe que os ame de verdad, un joven bueno y apuesto y no ese carcamal sin corazón.

—La vida no es un cuento de hadas, mi querida Luna. Por cierto, ¿tampoco me vais a ayudar con mis cabellos? —lo preguntó a la vez que se los recogía rápidamente en un sencillo moño alto.

—Ya os lo he dicho. No pienso ser cómplice de esta farsa abominable. Es una necedad entregarse a ese hombre, cuando podéis vivir vuestro propio cuento de hadas si tenéis la paciencia de esperar a que os anulen el matrimonio.

—Encinares está por encima de cualquier cuento con final feliz. Y ahora deseadme suerte —pidió una vez que se sujetó su moño con unas horquillas de plata.

—No puedo permitir que salgáis de aquí. Vuestra madre no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—Ya no soy una niña. Es mi vida, Luna, y yo decido cómo vivirla. —Estrechó a la dueña en sus brazos.

—Tenéis razón. Pero no olvidéis nunca que vuestra vida también es mi vida, niña Serena —dijo la mujer emocionada, con los ojos vidriosos.

—Lo sé, mi dueña — susurró aferrándose a la mano de doña Luna.

—Marchaos antes de que me arrepienta. —No pudo ya contener las lágrimas,

—Será lo mejor.

Serena, que tampoco podía reprimir las lágrimas, besó con ternura las manos de su dueña y luego dijo:

—Saldrá todo bien. Ya lo veréis, mi dueña. —Retiró las lágrimas de doña Luna con la yema de sus dedos.

—Eso espero. ¿Aviso ya para que saquen de nuevo vuestro arcón?

—El arcón nupcial nos lo dejamos en Valdemayor...

—No sé dónde tengo la cabeza, estoy tan angustiada con esta situación. Perdonadme.

—Lo hacéis todo estupendamente, Luna —dijo con sus manos apoyadas dulcemente en los hombros de la dueña—. No os preocupéis. Me metisteis ropa para vestirme durante los próximos tres siglos y mis enseres más queridos: mi espejito, mi peine, el retrato de mi madre, mi diario... Os quiero tanto, Luna.

—Que Dios os arrapare, mi niña —susurró abrazándola entre lágrimas.

—Ya vos, mi dueña.

—Estaré al tanto de todo lo que se cuece en vuestra nueva casa. No permitiré que ese hombre os haga daño. Y sabéis que; yo siempre cumplo mis promesas...

—Lo sé, mi fiel Luna. Saberlo y el amor a Encinares son las dos grandes fuerzas que me empujan a afrontar mi destino. Os llevo conmigo, siempre.

Y así, impulsada por esas dos grandes fuerzas, Serena irrumpió en la hacienda de su marido.

Ramiro, el viejo mayordomo que la sacó de la torre, abrió la puerta. La miró de arriba abajo y con desprecio escupió un:

—¿Vos?

—Soy la señora de la casa —respondió Serena, con toda la dignidad y el valor que sacó de no sabía dónde.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo será esta vez?

—No pienso admitiros una insolencia más.

—El señor está cenando. Seguidme —informó con inquina.

Serena siguió al mayordomo, que subía los escalones de la larguísima escalera demasiado deprisa para lo viejo que era, incluso apretó más el paso cuando atisbo la puerta del comedor.

Ya en el vano de esta se paró en seco sin dar la más mínima muestra de agotamiento y se dirigió a Serena con un desdén disimulado.

—Voy a anunciaros, esperad aquí, mi señora.

Serena tembló. Respiraba agitadamente. Las escaleras y el duque tenían la culpa. Intentó controlar su respiración, pero se puso más nerviosa todavía. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Tenía ganas de huir. De gritar. De llorar.

—Pasad, por favor —pidió el mayordomo interrumpiendo el ataque de pánico de la joven duquesa.

Luego, Serena tosió. Y, de repente, recordó por qué estaba ahí. Comprobó que el moño estaba en su sitio y después esbozó una sonrisa de dulce esposa. Iba a demostrarle a su padre lo que Encinares significaba para ella.

Nada más verla aparecer en su comedor, el duque soltó todavía con comida en la boca un:

—¡Que me aspen! ¡Parecéis una mujerzuela!

—Duque —respondió haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Me queréis explicar por qué diantres estáis aquí? —le preguntó mirándola con lascivia.

—Sois mi marido. Es aquí donde debo estar —contestó con suma modestia.

—Vais a ser mi postre. —Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la servilleta.

—Señor... —A Serena le comenzó a faltar el aire.

—¿Lo deseáis tanto como yo? —El duque se había levantado ya de su asiento y caminaba hacia ella como un cerdo hambriento.

—Señor... —balbuceó.

El duque estaba frente a Serena. Podía olerlo, podía sentirlo, podía temerlo más que nunca.

—Decidme cuánto me deseáis, mi zorrita —dijo dando un fuerte tirón del pelo de la nuca de Serena.

—Me hacéis daño, señor.

—Más daño os voy a hacer con mi verga. ¿La deseáis? ¿Deseáis tener la verga de vuestro esposo dentro de este coñito bien estrecho? —Llevó su mano a la más recóndita de las intimidades de Serena.

—Señor, mi esposo...

—¡Responded! —exigió dando otro fuerte tirón de su pelo.

Serena contempló las sombras de los candelabros proyectadas en el techo, las mismas sombras que proyectaban los candelabros en su comedor, en su casa, en Encinares. Por Encinares estaba allí y por Encinares estaba dispuesta a pasar todas las pruebas, por más terribles que fueran.

—¡Lo deseo! —gritó Serena mientras pensaba que lo que deseaba era convertir Encinares en una villa próspera gracias al desarrollo de industrias y del comercio de la seda, de los brocados y de los terciopelos.

—¿Deseáis sentir mi henchida verga en lo más profundo de este coño virginal? —insistió babeando y apretando aún más la mano contra esa parte de su cuerpo que ni siquiera ella misma se había atrevido nunca a tocar.

—¡Lo deseo! —Deseaba engrandecer sus estados, enaltecer a su villa y a su linaje.

El duque la empujó contra la mesa y se echó sobre ella. Su sudor goteó sobre el rostro de Serena.

—¿Cuánto deseabais que estuviera así? ¡Encima de vos! ¡A mi merced! ¡Decid, bobita, decid!

—Mucho, señor, lo deseaba muchísimo. —Deseaba muchísimas cosas para Encinares, pensó Serena: una plaza, un colegio universitario, un convento...

El duque levantó las faldas de Serena y luego se bajó las calzas y los calzones. Serena observó que debajo de su inmensa barriga colgaba algo como un canutillo.

—¿Os gusta mi verga? —preguntó mientras la sostenía.

—Sí, me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo. La adoro. —Adoraba la idea de convertir su villa en un enclave sedero importante. Plantarían muchas moreras, levantarían talleres, telares, batanes, contratarían a los mejores especialistas en sedas, en brocados, en terciopelos.

—Tumbaos en la mesa, zorra.

Serena obedeció y antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar nada más, sintió cómo el canutillo del duque se metía dentro de ella...

—Estáis seca. ¿No decíais que me deseabais?

—Con todas mis fuerzas. —Y con todas sus fuerzas iba a luchar para que Encinares fuera la villa más próspera del reino.

—¡Gemid para mí! ¡Gemid! —exigió el duque, que ahora estaba bañado en sudor.

—¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! —exclamó como si acabaran de pisarle un pie.

—¡Así no! ¡Gemid como la furcia que sois!

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! —exclamó como si estuviera ante un bonito monumento.

El duque, entretanto, seguía entrando y saliendo de ella. Y sudando cada vez más. El sudor salpicaba a Serena, que no podía entender cómo las parejas se encerraban en sus lechos para hacer ese acto tan monótono y aburrido.

—Siento mi leche, ¿la queréis? ¿La deseáis?

—¿Qué leche?

—La que tengo aquí dentro para vos. Os voy a inundar de leche, pero para eso tenéis que gemir más.

—¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh! —Serena decidió cambiar de vocal para ver si así había más suerte.

—¿Qué sois? ¿Una mona de la selva? ¡Gemid como una guarra!

—¿Como una cerda? Jamás me acerqué a una piara, señor. No sé cómo gimen las guarras.

—¡Sois el colmo! Mirad lo que habéis conseguido —se quejó empuñando su miembro, que ahora en vez de un canutillo parecía una horrible croquetilla.

—Señor, yo...

—¡No habléis! Me marcho a dormir.

—¿Y yo dónde dormiré? ¿Con vos? —le preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

—Ni lo soñéis. Pediré al mayordomo que os acomode en los aposentos del piso de arriba.

—Si lo deseáis así... —Fingió pena.

—Desearía tener una esposa ardiente que me calentara la cama cada noche y no una niña mimada que no sirve ni para fornicar. Pero así son los matrimonios de conveniencia, no seré el primero que se satisfaga con sus amantes.

—Entonces ¿no volveremos a practicar este acto?

—En mi vida volveré a meter mi verga ahí dentro. Las vergas Valdemayor están hechas para coños soberanos, de verdaderas hembras. Vos no sois ni media mujer.

—Si así lo consideráis —dijo Serena, disimulando su alegría por no volver a padecer el aliento fétido de su marido, sus labios babeantes en su cuello, sus repugnantes goterones de sudor, su canutillo sin fuerza.

—Así será. Y ahora... ¡desapareced!

Y tanto que desapareció. Serena se pasó meses sin ver a su marido. Se pasaba el día estudiando en la biblioteca y urdiendo planes para Encinares que su padre todavía era remiso a ejecutar.

Así, hasta que un buen día, harta de tantas dilaciones, decidió que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su padre, el duque.

—Yo he cumplido mi parte del plan, padre, ¿por qué vos no cumplís la vuestra?

—La cumpliré cuando me presentéis un plan más detallado, más definido, más maduro. Todo lo que me habéis mostrado hasta ahora está más que verde —contestó, sin poder contener un bostezo.

Serena no se desanimó. Al contrario. En cada negativa de su padre encontraba el estímulo para seguir estudiando, para seguir dándole forma a su gran proyecto vital.

Si bien donde encontró la inspiración definitiva fue en Florencia.

Al año de casarse, una mañana, su marido le pidió que se preparara para una estancia de seis meses en la ciudad ducal de los Médicis.

—¡Es una noticia maravillosa, señor! —Serena estaba tan feliz que le entraron hasta ganas de saltar al cuello de su marido y Besarle, pero no lo hizo, no fuera a ser que quisiera pasar a mayores.

—Os llevo porque no me queda más remedio. En determinados salones», para algunos negocios es mucho más conveniente ir acompañado de tu esposa que de tus amantes.

—Os podría ayudar en vuestros negocios. Tengo muchas ideas...

—Os quiero a mi lado como un adorno más. No valéis más que mi bastón, Serena. Y no quiero que opinéis más que mi bastón, o sea nada. ¿Estamos?

A Serena le importó muy poco, más bien nada, que su marido no quisiera contar con ella para sus negocios. Ella tenía sus propios sueños, no necesitaba a su marido en absoluto.

Y menos en Florencia, el lugar donde encontró la inspiración para su proyecto en Encinares. Su padre tenía razón, a su plan le faltaba algo y ese algo acababa de encontrarlo en Florencia: ¡iba a convertir Encinares en una villa ducal conforme a los postulados renacentistas de la ciudad ideal!

Se pasó los seis meses que estuvo en Florencia asistiendo a las fiestas del embajador y de distinguidas personalidades con su marido, escuchando los dimes y diretes de sus nuevas amigas florentinas, que le aseguraban que el duque tenía una amante fija, una tal Ernestina de Montesquinza con la que se paseaba por todos los salones más alegres y pecaminosos de la ciudad sin disimulo alguno, y sobre todo ideando un plan de actuación arquitectónico, económico, cultural y artístico para hacer de Encinares una auténtica ciudad renacentista.

Ahora, que lo que Serena nunca habría imaginado es que al regresar a casa con su proyecto más que perfilado, con todos sus recién adquiridos conocimientos florentinos, su padre la iba a estar aguardando con muy distintos planes.

Así se lo explicó durante un almuerzo un día de abril tan frío que parecía enero:

—No me habléis más de vuestro fantasioso proyecto —ordenó mientras decidía por dónde empezar a despedazar el faisán humeante que acababan de ponerle en el plato —. No pienso escuchar ni una sandez más. Durante vuestra estancia en Florencia me he casado, Serena. No os he querido decir nada por carta porque estas noticias bonitas hay que darlas en persona. Durante todo este tiempo yo también tenía un proyecto: encontrar una esposa que me diera el heredero varón digno de nuestro linaje. Si hay algo que me mortifica es la idea de que vos heredaréis todo esto. Vos, que sois una esposa nefasta, que no habéis sabido encandilar a vuestro marido, y que encima todo el mundo sabe que bebe los vientos por la Montesquinza... —Mientras así hablaba, el duque observaba, como si se tratara de la rareza más grande del mundo, el trozo de faisán que acababa de trinchar—. Si no sois capaz de gobernar vuestro matrimonio, ¿cómo voy a poner en vuestras manos el gobierno y la administración de nuestros estados?

—¡Vos tampoco habéis sido un buen esposo y gobernáis Encinares! —gritó Serena, dando un golpe en la mesa octogonal donde estaba almorzando con su padre.

—¡Descarada! ¡Yo soy un hombre! —exclamó agitando los cubiertos al aire.

—Pero, padre, hicimos un pacto...

—Miraos, Serena. No servís para nada. Sois mi gran decepción. —Y se metió un bocado en la boca, inexpresivo, como si tal cosa.

—No puedo ser vuestra gran decepción si no me habéis dejado jamás hacer nada en el ducado.

—Solo por ser mujer, ya me decepcionasteis.

—Soy mujer y haré de Encinares una villa ducal maravillosa.

—Si amáis a Encinares, pedid a Dios que nos envíe a mi esposa y a mí el heredero varón digno de nuestro linaje. Ese es el único proyecto al que debéis dedicaros: rezad para que vuestro hermano venga cuanto antes.

—Padre, por favor, os lo suplico. Dejadme que os demuestre de lo que soy capaz —imploró juntando las manos.

—Si os queda algo de dignidad —sentenció después de limpiarse delicadamente la boca con una servilleta—, regresad a vuestra casa y no volváis más por aquí. Me avergüenzo de vos. No quiero que mi esposa descubra la clase de hija que tengo.

Y Serena no volvió más por allí hasta que meses después doña Luna la llamó para que velara el cadáver de su padre. El duque murió de forma repentina, de un mal de piedra, dijeron, y ese día fue cuando conoció a la condesa de Fuenfría, su madrastra, que estaba embarazada de dos meses.

Siete meses después, nació el heredero varón que tanto ansiaba el duque, si bien murió a los dos días de nacer.

Serena sintió La muerte de ese niño que no tenía culpa de nada y decidió perdonar a su padre, porque el rencor es una termita que va royendo el corazón de quien lo padece.

A partir de entonces, se consagró en cuerpo y alma a Encinares, a su proyecto de convertir su ducado en una villa ducal fiel reflejo de la magnificencia de su linaje. Y por supuesto, jamás volvió a pisar el ducado de Valdemayor ni a intercambiarse siquiera unas líneas con su marido, que se instaló definitivamente en Italia.

Y así pasaron cinco años, hasta que un día recibió una carta del embajador en la que le comunicaban que su marido había muerto en Venecia. Al parecer unos asaltantes salieron a su paso y le mataron con un estoque. Serena no quiso averiguar nada, su marido tenía tantos enemigos ansiosos por darle muerte, como deudas y amantes despechadas.

Ya había transcurrido un año de aquello cuando Ernestina de Montesquinza tenía la desfachatez de presentarse en su casa para recordarle que su marido la repudiaba.

Tenía tantas ganas de perderla de vista que decidió ir al grano.

—Y ya que os gusta ser clara, decidme: ¿a qué habéis venido? Si es para decirme que tenéis un bastado, con sumo gusto le cedo el ducado de Valdemayor, que, como sabéis, solo tiene deudas.

—Me habría encantado ser la madre del hijo que vos no pudisteis darle por ser tan poca mujer.

Serena se levantó. De joven había soportado insultos y vejaciones por parte de su padre y de su esposo porque la habían educado en la obediencia debida a sus mayores y a su esposo. Sin embargo, después de tantísimos años de padecimientos había aprendido que no debía obediencia ni sumisión a nadie, que no consentiría jamás que nadie le faltara el respeto.

—Idos de mi casa.

—Pero si todavía no os he expuesto lo que he venido a contaros —replicó haciendo absurdos aspavientos con las manos.

—He dicho que os marchéis.

—Retiro lo de poca mujer. ¿Os vale así? ¡Y más viendo el carácter que os gastáis!

Serena volvió a sentarse.

—Abreviad, tengo muchas cosas por hacer todavía. —Serena sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a los requerimientos de esa mujer y cuanto antes los conociera antes podría librarse de ella para siempre.

—Vuestro marido me concedía todos los caprichos. Y yo tengo gustos muy caros: joyas, vestidos, calzado... En Italia hay una fiesta cada noche, y cada noche hay un vestido nuevo que estrenar...

—Me trae sin cuidado lo que pase en Italia. ¿Cuántas cuentas ha dejado mi marido sin saldar?

—He dado vuestra dirección a los joyeros y a los sastres, no sé cuántas serán. Pero vivíamos tan intensamente que imagino que no pocas. —Soltó una carcajada tan desagradable que estuvo a punto de quebrar el cristal de la- ventana.

—¿Y para decirme esto habéis venido desde tan lejos?

—Tenéis razón. Hay algo más. Vengo de Valdemayor. Vuestro marido me dio una llave por si le pasaba algo. Hay pertenencias suyas que él deseaba que las tuviera yo en el caso de que faltara.

—Intuyo que no serán sus pantuflas ni su orinal.

La luz de la tarde agonizaba confiriendo un aspecto más pasteloso a la Montesquinza y más severo a la duquesa. Serena se dio cuenta y se pellizcó las mejillas para traer algo de color a su luctuosa presencia.

—Me llevo algunos cuadros y muebles. Necesito empezar una nueva vida. En la corte tengo un amigo que me ha cedido unas casas, pero están desangeladas. Necesito engalanarlas con cosas que hablen de mí.

—Cubridlo todo de telas y de sillas de baile —sugirió, mientras se daba aire con su abanico de plumas.

—Dios también creó a las mariposas —replicó alzando las cejas. A Serena con ese gesto más que a una mariposa le recordó a una rana vanidosa y sabia. Porque Rei tenía razón: Dios también había creado las mariposas. Sin embargo, prefirió responder otra cosa.

—Prefiero ser un árbol, como ese alcornoque que hay en el camino de entrada a Encinares. Mi dueña dice que tiene más de ochocientos años.

—Ese abanico os delata —dijo señalando al abanico con el dedo.

—Era de mi abuela. Y la adoraba. Eso es lo único que puede decir de mí este abanico: Serena de Tsukino adoraba a su abuela.

—Es un abanico alegre, festivo. Es obvio que estáis hastiada de vuestros negros ropajes. Anheláis vestir con ropas bonitas y de colores, como las mías. Es más, seguro que si mirásemos debajo de todas esas telas de luto nos encontraríamos cotí más de una sorpresa.

—Deliráis —mintió Serena, al tiempo que echó sus pies hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, no fuera a ser que la Montesquinza se percatara de que calzaba sus chapines escandalosos.

—La verdadera viuda soy yo. Y mirad cómo visto. —Rei se puso en pie y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel pastel en movimiento.

—Las sedas son de muy buena calidad.

—Me han dicho que en Encinares se están fabricando también telas extraordinarias. —Se enjugó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelito que sacó del interior de las faldas de su vestido.

—¿Dónde os lo han dicho? —preguntó Serena, muy intrigada.

—En Italia. —Tomó asiento nuevamente—. En las casas de costura. Los sastres hablan maravillas de la calidad de vuestras sedas, de vuestros terciopelos y de vuestros brocados. Yo siempre digo que soy amiguísima de la duquesa que promueve esas industrias. — Serena esta vez tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

—Nunca seremos amiguísimas, pero os enviaré telas para que os hagan vestidos, los necesitaréis para vuestra nueva etapa en la corte —dijo Serena mirándola con ojos nuevos.

—Os lo agradezco —replicó con una exagerada inclinación de cabeza—. Y os haré una confesión: os he envidiado mucho porque erais la duquesa que yo debía ser, pero os admiro como mujer por todo lo que habéis logrado.

—No os hace falta adularme para conseguir los enseres de mi marido. Podéis llevaros todo lo que deseéis. Aborrezco todos y cada uno de los objetos que hay en esa casa.

—No os adulo. Ya os he dicho que yo siempre digo la verdad.

—Os creo.

—Para mí todo lo que me llevo sí que tiene significado. El duque y yo nos quisimos mucho.

—Me resulta tan difícil asimilar que mi marido pudiera llegar a querer a alguien más que a sí mismo...

—Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos. Y eso es lo que vos deberíais hacer a partir de ahora.

—Os agradecería que os guardarais vuestros consejos —sugirió Serena acariciando las lentejuelas que pespunteaban las mangas de su vestido.

—Sois joven y no habéis disfrutado nada de la vida.

—No sabéis nada de mí.

—Vos me lo habéis dicho. Sois un alcornoque. Siempre firme, a pie de tierra, aferrada a vuestras raíces. Eso está muy bien. Pero también podéis ser otras cosas, seguro, duquesa, que estáis deseando vibrar...

—¿Vibrar? —masculló, llevándose la mano al vientre.

—Como una mujer. Y volar. —Más que hablar, canturreó llevando su mano tan lejos como pudo—. Soñar. Vivir aventuras emocionantes. Sentir...

Serena de repente pensó en su esclavo. En su boca, en sus ojos, en sus manos. ¿Cómo besaría esa boca? ¿Cómo acariciarían esas manos? Pero ¿qué pensamientos lujuriosos eran esos? No podía permitírselos. Y decidió contenerlos, como su dueña hacía con los cangrejos de río que intentaban escapar de la olla: tapándolos con firmeza.

—No necesito nada de eso para ser feliz. Sé quién soy.

—No lo sabéis. De lo contrario dejaríais de comportaros como la viuda que no sois. Y ahora, lamentándolo mucho, me debo marchar; no quiero que me sorprenda la noche en los caminos.

Rei de Montesquinza se puso en pie y a Serena le recordó con sus ropajes, sus lazos y su vulgar carnalidad a las higueras rebosantes de frutos maduros que daban buenas sombras y frescor a sus jardines.

—Mi marido tuvo mucha suerte —reconoció Serena poniéndose también de pie.

—Vivid, duquesa. Vivid.

La amante del duque se marchó dejando en el aire esas tres palabras. Palabras que estuvieron rondando toda la noche en la cabeza de Serena: «Vivid, duquesa. Vivid». Esas tres palabras y... el deseo de estar en los brazos de! esclavo y probar a qué sabrían sus besos.

No podía ser de otra forma, se consoló Serena, pues como todo el mundo sabe cuándo la olla está repleta de cangrejos, por muy tapada que esté, siempre se escapa alguno.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pasión Bereber**

**Hola amigas aquí os dejamos 3 capis mas… hay que aprovechar que tenemos internet para no tardar tanto en subir los capis… saludos y dejen Review para subir mañana los 3 capi jejejeje**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Darien se levantó a la hora a la que normalmente se acostaba, dio de desayunar a los caballos, limpió las cuadras, los comederos y los bebederos, preparó las camas para la noche, barrió los pasillos y finalmente se entregó a la limpieza completa de los ocho caballos.

Cuatro horas después, aparcó durante un rato su trabajo de mozo de cuadras y se dedicó a hacer de espía.

Dio un paseo por los jardines del palacio entre petunias, hortensias y crisantemos, si bien la flor que más anhelaba no estaba allí.

Darien se acercó a los ventanales del palacio y entonces la vio. Su flor estaba reunida con alguien:

—Es un enviado de los Fugger —informó doña Luna que, de repente, salió de la nada.

—Yo no... —balbuceó Darien.

—¿No sois curioso? —preguntó, divertida, doña Luna.

—En absoluto, —Se ciñó nervioso el coleto de piel de búfalo—. Tan solo he salido de las caballerizas para desentumecerme un poco antes de montar a los caballos.

—Pues os deberían interesar los asuntos de vuestra ama.

—Claro que me interesan —lo admitió con una sonrisa tan reluciente como su camisa blanca recién puesta. La dueña no podía ni tan siquiera sospechar cuán interesado estaba en los asuntos de su ama.

—En ese caso, os contaré que el motivo de la reunión de la duquesa es informar al enviado de los Fugger de que va a demorarse un poco en la devolución de un importante préstamo que les solicitó.

—Os agradezco que confiéis en mí —dijo Darien haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

—¡Cómo no confiar en un príncipe! —exclamó la dueña, e hizo después una reverencia.

—Mi osadía no tiene perdón.

—No exageréis, príncipe esclavo. ¿Os apetece desayunar?

Sin esperar respuesta, doña Luna pidió a Darien que la siguiera hasta las cocinas. Allí, en una enorme mesa de madera, le sirvieron un copioso desayuno con leche, frutas, bizcochos, pan, aceite, queso...

—¿No compartís mesa conmigo, doña Luna? —preguntó Darien señalando el taburete de madera que estaba frente a él.

—Yo hace mucho que desayuné. Comed, que habéis trabajado muy duro... No sé ni cómo habéis aguantado toda la mañana sin probar bocado.

—Pensé que había sido el primero en levantarme.

—Yo apenas descanso —replicó la dueña sin que hubiera rastro de fatiga en su cara.

Durante la mañana, Darien había tenido la sensación en varias ocasiones de que estaba siendo observado por alguien. Ahora esa sensación era una certeza. Mientras doña Luna, aquella mujer de unos setenta años, arrugadísima, menuda y de escasa estatura, estuviese al frente de esa hacienda no habría espía que consiguiera más información que la que ella quisiera revelarle.

—La duquesa es muy afortunada al tener a su servicio a alguien como vos —dijo todavía con trozos del exquisito queso en la boca: el hambre pudo con sus maneras principescas.

—No seáis zalamero, príncipe. No hago más que lo que haría cualquier dueña.

—¿Lleváis con ella mucho tiempo?

—Toda una vida, entré como lavandera de la abuela de la duquesa.

—Perdonad que insista, pero me gustaría que os sentarais conmigo.

—Yo no tengo categoría para compartir mantel con un príncipe.

—Dejad de burlaros, por favor.

—Hablo en serio —y lo dijo con tal convencimiento que Darien supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Por qué sabéis que soy un príncipe?

—Porque aunque habéis trabajado como un auténtico mozo de cuadras, vuestras maneras no son de tal.

—Qué importa lo que fui y de qué sirven unas maneras supuestamente elegantes, ahora soy un esclavo y como esclavo os ruego que os sentéis a mi lado.

—Estoy bien así. Y ahora decidme, quienquiera que seáis: ¿qué pensáis de mi señora?

—Es excepcional.

—Es más que eso. Si alguien se atreviera a hacerle daño, por pequeño que fuera, se las tendría que ver conmigo y con mis cuatro hijos, que son veteranos de las tropas del duque de Alba.

—Vos me parecéis más temible que vuestros cuatro hijos y el duque de Alba juntos.

—Hacéis bien en considerarlo así. Y ahora respondedme: ¿qué os parece el marqués de Moneada? — soltó la pregunta mientras retiraba una brizna de paja de su delantal blanco.

—Infame.

A la dueña le gustó la respuesta. Sonrió sin importarle que Darien se percatara de todas las piezas dentales que le faltaban.

—El marqués siempre me ha preocupado, pero desde que la señora enviudó se ha convertido en su principal enemigo —se sinceró.

—La duquesa sabe cuidarse muy bien de él, además os tiene a vos y a vuestros cuatro hijos.

—Ya todo Encinares. La duquesa es muy querida, ha hecho de todo por convertir este lugar en una digna y próspera cabecera de sus estados nobiliarios.

—Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de conocer nada —lamentó mientras se deleitaba saboreando los deliciosos higos de las higueras de Encinares.

—La tendréis, es más, os pido que observéis, que os fijéis bien en todo, que habléis con los vecinos. Os sorprenderéis de todo lo que ha hecho la duquesa en muy poco tiempo.

—Lo haré.

—Y por último os pido que lo contéis.

—Que lo cuente... ¿a quién?

—A todo el mundo. Prometedme que hablaréis siempre bien de mi señora.

—¿Hablar a quién? Si no conozco a nadie.

—Conocéis al marqués.

—Al odioso marqués.

—¿Me lo podéis prometer?

—Por supuesto —respondió Darien llevándose la mano al corazón.

—Yo no he viajado mucho, pero sé que las promesas significan lo mismo en todas partes.

—Así es. Os prometo que seré leal a la duquesa.

—Confío en vos. Y ahora me retiro. Voy a ver si mi señora necesita algo.

Doña Luna se marchó a la habitación contigua del salón principal, desde donde siguió la conversación de la duquesa con el enviado de los Fugger, y Darien, en cuanto acabó de desayunar, retomó sus quehaceres en las caballerizas.

Serena, entretanto, escuchaba pacientemente la disertación del nervioso y pelirrojo Taiki Kou, el enviado de los banqueros.

—Vuestro duchado tiene el mismo problema que el resto de economías nobiliarias —señaló aferrándose a unos documentos que traía enrollados—, mientras sus ingresos dependan principalmente de las rentas enajenadas de tipo fiscal, no les va a quedar más remedio, para obtener liquidez, que recurrir al endeudamiento censal contra los mayorazgos y a los asientos con nosotros, con los banqueros.

—Precisamente para evitar el problema que tienen los nobles y que vos tan estupendamente habéis explicado... —Serena había hecho tan bien sus deberes que difícilmente iban a pillarla en un renuncio—, precisamente porque sé que las alcabalas y las tercias reales son susceptibles a su depreciación, porque sé que mis estados no pueden sostenerse solo con la tierra y la rentas fiscales, decidí impulsar industrias, manufacturas y artesanías con la ayuda de sus préstamos.

—¿Y cuáles son los resultados? —preguntó tamborileando sus dedos sobre el reposabrazos del sillón.

La joven viuda consiguió abstraerse del desquiciante ruido que hacían los dedos de Kou al tamborilear la madera y respondió:

—Los Fugger conocen bien cuál es mi empeño, saben que sigo el ejemplo de los prósperos estados italianos, saben que yo no tengo nada que ver con los otros ducados que están al borde de la quiebra, ahora bien, para que mi empresa se consolide necesito un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Entonces no hay resultados? —preguntó, ahora rascándose la nariz.

—Solo os pido un poco de tiempo —respondió serena.

—¿Cuánto es poco para vos?

—He conseguido que me concedan la celebración de una feria anual durante los doce primeros días de mayo para la comercialización de los productos de nuestras industrias, concederemos facilidades a los mercaderes, vendrán gentes de todas partes.

—O no... —respondió Kou con toda su aspereza.

—Habéis podido ver las muchísimas moreras que hemos plantado, los talleres, los telares, los batanes... habéis conocido a los bordadores milaneses, a los flamencos expertos en brocados y terciopelos, a los moriscos maestros en sedas...

—Habéis sembrado, de eso no hay duda. Pero no siempre que se siembra se recoge.

—Recogeré —replicó con toda la fortaleza y toda la determinación que le daba su linaje.

—¿Por qué estáis tan segura? —preguntó al tiempo que comprobaba con el pulgar que sus otros cuatro dedos seguían ahí.

Serena sabía que se lo jugaba todo en esa respuesta. Una respuesta que por otra parte era muy fácil: porque era su sueño. No había más que esa verdad catedralicia que de nada le servía a los ojos de un prestamista.

Cuando ya estaba convencida de que no tenía salvación, de súbito encontró la inspiración precisamente ahí: en los sueños.

—Porque... porque lo he soñado.

Kou parpadeó varias veces seguidas. Perplejo. Aturdido. Curioso. Le faltó tiempo para preguntar:

—¿Qué soñasteis, duquesa? —Se sentó en el borde del sillón.

—Que Encinares se convertía en una floreciente industria y comercio de la seda, brocados y terciopelos.

—¿Lo habéis soñado solo una vez? —Hizo la pregunta muy intrigado, esta vez haciéndose un nudo con sus manos huesudas.

—No. Por supuesto que no. Llevo soñándolo desde hace mucho. Así como en mis sueños, yo siempre aparecía vestida... —Serena se calló durante unos segundos y enjugó una lágrima que se resistía a brotar—. Disculpadme.

—No hace falta que sigáis relatando más, duquesa...

—Puedo hacerlo, sí, veréis, en mi sueño siempre aparecía vestida de negro... ¡Oh! ¡Es terrible! —Serena se llevó el pañuelo a los ojos, a ver si así lograba extraer alguna lágrima, por minúscula que fuera.

—Duquesa, por favor, no lloréis más.

—¡Qué bochorno! ¡Qué pensaréis de mí! —exclamó cubriéndose por completo el rostro con el pañuelo.

—Os entiendo perfectamente.

—Snif, snif. —¡Qué difícil era fingir unas lágrimas!

—Llorad, duquesa. Es natural. Hace solo un año que falta vuestro marido. Entiendo vuestro dolor —dijo levantándose y arrodillándose ante ella.

—¿De veras? ¿Me entendéis? —preguntó con la cara aún tapada por el pañuelo.

—Regresaré a finales de mayo.

—¡De maravilla! —exclamó feliz a través de su pañuelo.

—¿Cómo decís?

—Que soy una tontilla.

—Sois una dama formidable.

—No quiero un trato de favor por compasión. Detesto la compasión —murmuró a través del pañuelo.

—Duquesa, creo en vos.

Serena retiró el pañuelo de su rostro y, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios, se dirigió a Kou.

—No lo merezco.

—Regresaré a finales de mayo.

—No os defraudaremos —balbuceó enjugando las lágrimas inexistentes.

—Lo sé.

—Os agradezco la confianza que depositáis en el ducado de Encinares —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—En vos, duquesa. Solo en vos. — Le besó fervorosamente la mano.

En cuanto el delegado de los banqueros se hubo marchado, Serena cayó rendida sobre el sillón tapizado en damasquinado azul.

—¡Lo habéis conseguido! —exclamó doña Luna, recién salida de su escondite, al tiempo que le acercaba el escabel para que su ama pudiera descansar los pies.

—Gracias Luna. ¡Estoy exhausta de tanto teatro! Sentaos a mi lado.

—Os lo agradezco, pero el licenciado Núñez está a punto de llegar.

—¡Lo había olvidado!

—Lo principal es que habéis conseguido aplazar el pago de los préstamos unos meses. ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido el ardid del sueño? —preguntó curiosa, rascándose la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Cuando estaba a punto de convencerme de que iba a ser incapaz de rebatir su exigencia de resultados, recordé que en una ocasión Jacobo me habló de que le apasionaban El Bosco y los sueños. Pero ha sido horrible, por más que pensaba en cosas tristes no conseguía llorar.

—Haber pensado en vuestro primo.

—Mi primo solo me provoca náuseas. Por cierto, ¿qué tal el esclavo?

—Serena, señora, me gusta ese hombre...

De repente, Yaten, el viejo mayordomo que llevaba sirviendo en la casa toda la vida, anunció la llegada del licenciado Núñez.

Serena se levantó, se retocó un poco el moño y doña Luna abandonó el salón.

El licenciado Núñez también llevaba toda la vida trabajando para el ducado, Serena no sabría decir la edad que tenía, si ciento tres o ciento catorce, pues según contaba su abuela ya era viejo cuando ella lo conoció. Y si llevaba tantos años en la casa, solo podía ser porque era infatigable, meticuloso, discreto, leal y sincero. En suma, el licenciado perfecto.

Esa mañana, sin más prolegómenos, la duquesa le ordenó que se concediese una licencia para adquirir un censo de mil ducados para la compra de trigo a los vecinos arruinados tras la última mala cosecha.

—Señora, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero no estáis obligada a hacerlo —aconsejó el licenciado, como buen licenciado que era. Y Serena replicó como la buena administradora de sus estados que era:

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Pero nunca se ha hecho, vuestro padre jamás lo hizo, ni vuestra abuela.

—Yo quiero hacerlo.

—Entiendo que por vuestra pena tan honda estéis más sensible a las desgracias ajenas, pero en mi modestísima opinión, os digo lo mismo que le diría vuestro fallecido padre: emplead ese dinero para asuntos propios,

—Lo que les suceda a las gentes de Encinares son asuntos propios, licenciado.

—Pero...

—Hacedlo, por favor.

Y así quedó despachado el negocio más urgente del día. Después, una vez que hubo terminado de repasar con el licenciado los asuntos más cotidianos, la duquesa pidió que le sirvieran el almuerzo.

Más tarde se echó un rato la siesta en sus aposentos. O al menos esa fue su intención, porque tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en el esclavo, más concretamente en la mirada salvaje y enigmática de ese hombre insolente capaz de hacerse pasar por príncipe.

¿Qué tenía su mirada que la turbaba de esa manera? Tan solo era una mirada. Una más entre tantas miradas con las que se cruzaba cada día. ¿Una más? Desde luego, no era como la mirada de perdiz atolondrada del licenciado Núñez o como la de sapo avaricioso de Taiki Kou. Era una mirada especial, incómoda, por lo menos a ella esa mirada le hacía sentir muy incómoda, nerviosa, desnuda. Más desnuda de lo que nunca se sintió ante su marido, la única vez que estuvo medio desnuda frente a él, físicamente, porque espiritualmente jamás llegó a desnudarle su alma. En cambio, ese desconocido, Darien Chiba, con solo una mirada había accedido al rincón más recóndito de su alma. Eso no podía ser puro deseo, eso debía de ser otra cosa. Algo que, sin duda, daba mucho más vértigo que el mero instinto... Un despeñadero al que no podía siquiera asomarse.

Por eso, cuando dio por concluida su siesta, y después de permitirse la coquetería de ajustarse la cintura de su negrísima saya con un cinturón de rubíes y de darse un toque de carmín en los labios, visitó con carácter de urgencia las caballerizas.

Cuando llegó, Darien estaba vendando la pata de Maya, su yegua más cariñosa.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No es nada. En un par de días estará perfecta —le habló alzando la cabeza y sonriéndole por unos instantes. Serena tuvo que respirar hondo para intentar frenar el acelerón de su corazón.

—Cómo me alivia escuchar eso —replicó, acariciando el cuello de la yegua.

—Podéis estar tranquila, ama. —¿Tranquila?, pensó Serena. Estando él a su lado jamás iba a conocer el sosiego.

—Ahora que decís ama, ese es el asunto que me ha traído hasta aquí. —Pero ella era valiente y no tenía miedo de afrontar el peligro.

—Vos diréis —dijo Darien mientras terminaba de vendar la pata a la yegua.

—Me niego a tener esclavos. Os libero. Podéis marchar cuando acabéis con Maya.

—No me importa ser esclavo —admitió levantando la cabeza y mirándola de la manera que él miraba.

—No digáis sandeces —replicó Serena. La mirada del joven le derretía todo menos el cerebro.

—Es la pura verdad. No me importa ser vuestro esclavo. Es más, deseo fervientemente ser vuestro esclavo, en mi vida he deseado algo con tanto anhelo, podéis creerme — aseguró después de dar por finalizado el vendaje a La yegua.

—No os creo.

—¿Por qué? —Se puso de pie.

—Más tenéis que anhelar el encuentro con vuestra familia, con vuestra esposa quizá. Porque seguro que alguien os está esperando en vuestra casa, seguro que hay alguien, en vuestra vida que no dormirá por la noche destrozado por la angustia de no saber dónde estáis. —Serena estaba convencida de que si ese hombre que tenía delante hubiese sido su esposo y hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a su desaparición, no habría habido noche en la que no hubiera extrañado sus palabras dulces, sus besos encendidos, su cuerpo tibio y duro frente al suyo... Pero ¿qué majaderías estaba pensando? De un plumazo, se desembarazó de esos vergonzosos pensamientos, al tiempo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Darien estuviera casado.

—Me tenéis en alta estima. Os respondo ya: no, no hay nadie. No tengo esposa, y mis padres están tan acostumbrados a mis aventuras que pensarán que estoy inmerso en una más de mis mocedades —confesó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Maya.

—Pues ya no tenéis edad para mocedades. ¿Cuántos años tenéis? —Serena se sintió aliviada porque no estuviera casado. Aliviada porque al menos no hubiera una mujer que estuviera en algún lugar sufriendo por su esposo desaparecido, o eso se dijo para engañarse.

—Veinticinco, ¿y vos?

—Los justos para saber que os tenéis que marchar.

—No tengo adonde ir.

—¿Cómo que no? Yo os pagaré el viaje de regreso a vuestra casa.

—No puedo volver a casa. No, todavía.

—¿Por qué?... si puede saberse.

—Porque vos me necesitáis más que mis padres y mi hermana.

—Yo no os necesito para nada —dijo Serena. Es más, lo necesitaba muy lejos de ella si seguía mirándola de aquella forma, si seguía sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo ante su sola presencia.

—Necesitáis protección. —Era mentira. Era él el que necesitaba que Serena lo protegiera de su vanidad y de su estupidez, pero no se lo dijo.

—Os lo agradezco, pero de verdad que en Encinares nos podemos apañar perfectamente sin vos —replicó Serena. ¿Qué era eso de tratarla como una pobrecita florecilla desamparada? ¿Por quién la había tomado?

—Si me voy yo, vendrá otro que sí os pueda hacer daño.

—Sé cuidarme sola y tengo a mi servicio personas que velan por mi seguridad —dijo con orgullo de mujer y de duquesa.

De súbito, la conversación fue interrumpida por un relincho de Maya. Serena quiso calmarla instintivamente, por eso su mano se topó con la de Darien, que ya llevaba un buen rato acariciando la cabeza de la yegua.

—¡Perdón! —Serena apartó la mano rápidamente. Aunque no se arrepentía para nada de haber rozado la mano del esclavo, porque había... ¿cómo lo había llamado la Montesquinza? ¿Vibrar? Pues eso, por primera vez en su vida había vibrado. ¿Cómo iba a arrepentirse de eso?

—Por favor. No hay de qué. Es vuestra yegua. —Darien lamentó que la duquesa hubiese retirado la mano tan deprisa. Había estado a punto de atraparla, de hacerla suya, de no soltarla jamás... Había estado eso, a punto. Solo a punto.

Darien dio dos pasos atrás para que Serena pudiera acariciar a su yegua a su antojo y luego decidió que había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Vuestro primo me ha ofrecido la libertad a cambio de ser su espía.

—No me sorprende para nada —confesó sin dejar de acariciar a la yegua—. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es alejaros de él. Yo os concedo la libertad, ya no tendréis ni que trabajar en las cuadras ni que ejercer de espía de mi primo. —Ella iba a extrañarle muchísimo, pero no podía ser de otra forma.

—Utilizadme —rogó Darien, desesperado —. Administrad vuestros estados como os dé la gana, intrigad, luchad por lo que es vuestro y yo callaré. Seré vuestro aliado, enviaré aburridísimos informes a vuestro primo, especificando hasta el más mínimo detalle de vuestros anodinos días. Por el contrario, si me liberáis, si os deshacéis de mí, vuestro primo no dejará de molestaros, hará todo lo posible por saber de vos, intentará colocaros otro espía. ¿No lo veis? Pensadlo bien: me necesitáis.

Podía pensarlo bien, pero había algo que todavía no entendía.

—¿Y vos qué ganáis quedándoos? —preguntó colocándose su cinturón de rubíes, que había quedado torcido tras acariciar a la yegua.

—¿Estar a vuestro lado os parece poca recompensa?

—Decidme la verdad... —pidió, ya recompuesto su atuendo.

—Es la verdad. Estar a vuestro lado es un privilegio, un regalo que no merezco.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —¿Cómo esa mujer era incapaz de entenderlo?, pensó Darien.

—Disculpadme, no quería decir... —ahora susurró. No podía permitirse ir más allá, pensó, qué más daba si ese hombre consideraba que era un privilegio estar a su lado. Saberlo, conocer las razones, no era más que vanidad y jactancia.

—¿Qué queréis saber? ¿Por qué es un privilegio estar al lado de una dama intrépida, bella y noble de corazón? ¿O por qué vos sois un regalo que no merezco?

—No deseo saber nada.

Serena no deseaba saber nada, pero Darien tenía ganas de contárselo todo, de relatarle hasta el más nimio detalle de sus andanzas al calor de una chimenea y desnudos. Era incorregible, pero esta vez era distinto. Quería poseer a esa mujer, quitarle su coquetuelo cinturón y su saya, pero también abrirse a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho ante nadie, mostrarse tal cual era, con todas sus flaquezas y con todas sus debilidades.

Quizá, por eso, y sin saber cómo, Darien se sorprendió a sí mismo revelando verdades a Serena que jamás había tenido el valor de verbalizar ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

—Los últimos años me los he pasado viajando y no siempre he hecho las cosas bien —confesó mientras acariciaba el lomo de Maya, ahora que Serena había apartado la mano —. Sé que he hecho daño: a algunas mujeres y a mis padres, que esperaban otra cosa de mí. Con dieciocho años me marché de mi casa huyendo de lo que el destino tenía deparado para mí. Mi lugar en el mundo tenía que estar en otra parte, y lo busqué. Sin descanso, me lancé a la trepidante búsqueda de darle sentido a mi vida, experimenté fuertes emociones. Una tras otra. Aventuras que al principio me llenaban, pero que al poco me dejaban sumido en el tedio y la decepción. Así he ido enlazando un episodio tras otro hasta acabar exhausto, harto de no encontrar mi sitio en ninguna parte... Pues bien, justo ahora es cuando el caprichoso destino, y sin que haya hecho nada para merecerlo, me obsequia con una parada en el paraíso.

—No querréis que me crea que de repente habéis descubierto que vuestro sitio es este, y como esclavo.

—Es el lugar idóneo donde quedarme hasta que vengan a por mí.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Serena comprobando que la casta redecilla de su pelo también seguía en su sitio.

—Los míos. Aunque no lo soporte, soy un príncipe bereber.

Lo cierto es que aun con los ropajes de mozo de cuadras tenía el porte de un príncipe apuesto y distinguido, sus maneras eran refinadas y hablaba con la corrección de un licenciado en una lengua que no era la suya. Pero también podía ser un impostor, pensó Serena, un pícaro buscavidas al que gracias a su belleza y a su talento se le habían abierto las puertas de las cortes de medio mundo.

Y qué más daba. Lo mejor es que saliera de su vida cuanto antes, fuera quien fuese. Ya tenía demasiados desvelos en su vida como para añadir otro aunque de muy diferente jaez... Por eso le preguntó:

—¿Para qué esperar a que vengan si yo os puedo pagar el viaje para que estéis cuanto antes allí?

—Todavía no estoy preparado para volver. Necesito una tregua. Un tiempo de reflexión y sosiego para encontrar de una vez por todas las respuestas.

—Habéis tenido tiempo más que suficiente para hallarlas.

—No. He tenido que llegar a vuestros dominios, que destilan toda vuestra sabiduría y belleza, para tener por fin la certeza de que estoy a punto de encontrar las respuestas.

—No hay más respuesta que la verdad, si sois un príncipe bereber tendréis que afrontar vuestro destino.

—Vos os habéis rebelado contra vuestro destino de duquesa viuda callada y dócil.

—Son los moralistas los que dicen cómo deben ser las viudas. Ser callada y dócil no es el destino de ninguna mujer. Sin embargo, reconozco que en una ocasión estuve a punto de traicionarme.

—Contadme. —Dio unos pasos hacia ella.

—¿Os interesa? —¿Y por qué se estaba acercando tanto?

—Todo lo de vos me interesa —dijo estando lo más cerca que había estado nunca de ella, tanto que podía oler su perfume a jazmín, deleitarse con las diminutas pecas que salpicaban su rostro, con el carmín de su jugosa boca.

Serena, entretanto, pensaba que le entendía porque a ella también le interesaba todo lo de él, pero no se lo dijo. Ya era demasiado con lo que estaba a punto de revelarle. Algo que no sabía nadie, ni siquiera su fiel dueña. Y era extraño, reflexionó Serena. ¿Por qué se moría por abrir su corazón a Darien? ¿Porque era un desconocido al que no iba a volver a ver nunca más? ¿O porque era el hombre que con solo mirarla lo sabía todo de ella?

Aún sin respuestas, y contraviniendo toda prudencia, todo recato y toda moralidad, Serena siguió hablando.

—Al poco de morir mi marido quise recluirme en el convento de Santa María, que yo misma había fundado.

—Debe de ser realmente triste perder al amor de tu vida.

¿El amor de su vida? ¿Qué era eso? Eso fue lo que pensó Serena y eso fue lo que Darien más temió: que Serena hubiera perdido al amor de su vida.

—Yo no amé nunca a mi marido.

—Bien —se le escapó sin querer.

—¿Bien?

—Quiero decir, bien, podéis seguir hablando. Estoy aquí. Escuchándoos.

Serena lo sentía. Sentía a Darien muy cerca, tanto que acababa de descubrir que olía a madera y miel, que tenía un lunar muy cerca de la boca, que su barba cerrada pujaba por salir, que tenía dos pronunciadas arrugas en la frente. Darien estaba tan cerca que se sentía turbada pero al mismo tiempo confiada... tanto que se sorprendió a sí misma sincerándose con aquel desconocido más todavía...

—Ni siquiera le tenía afecto. Me casé con él porque era mi obligación. Mi boda con el duque de Valdemayor, cuyos terrenos lindan con los nuestros, era crucial para fortalecer a nuestro linaje. Yo sabía quién era. Ni por asomo se me habría ocurrido oponerme a las estrategias matrimoniales de mi padre. Desde niña bien aprendí que los intereses de la casa, del ducado de Encinares, están siempre por encima de las personas que lo representamos.

—Si lo teníais tan claro, ¿por qué entonces quisisteis entrar en el convento?

—Porque por culpa del miedo me olvide de quién era.

—¿Miedo a qué? —Con su valor y fortaleza, pensó Darien, no había temor que se le resistiera.

—Hace unos años, tras la muerte de mi padre, decidí hacer de Encinares una villa ducal conforme a los postulados renacentistas de la ciudad ideal y para lograrlo tuve que ocurrir a los préstamos. Lo que no sabía es que al morir mi marido las condiciones de los prestamistas iban a ser muchísimo más duras y exigentes, pues desconfiaban de una mujer sola que además carga con las deudas del ducado de su esposo. La situación me desbordó. Entonces decidí huir, refugiarme en el convento y dejar el ducado en manos de mi primo, que además ya estaba pleiteando para arrebatarme una parte de mi mayorazgo.

—Pero finalmente no entrasteis en el convento. —Para ventura del mundo, de mis ojos, de mi deseo, pensó Darien, pero tampoco se lo dijo.

—Fue por culpa de una rosa. La mañana en la que iba a ingresar en el convento brotó una rosa junto a la ventana de mi aposentos. Una hermosísima rosa, roja, como la rosa de gules que luce el escudo de armas de mi familia. Una rosa, me dio por pensar, que mi primo se apresuraría a cortar en cuanto tomara posesión de mi hacienda, porque el marqués detesta las rosas. ¿Pero acaso no era un símil perfecto de lo que iba a ocurrirle a Encinares en cuanto mi primo se pusiese al frente de su gobierno y administración? De repente, gracias a esa rosa, recobré la entereza y la confianza que había perdido. De súbito recordé quién era y desde entonces no he vuelto a olvidarlo.

—Ojalá yo encuentre algún día mi rosa.

—La encontraréis... Entretanto, podéis permanecer aquí, como mozo de cuadras, pero en calidad de hombre libre.

¿Qué había dicho? Serena no daba crédito a sus palabras. ¡Cómo podía haber dejado hablar a su corazón! ¿O era a su cabeza? Porque después de todo, pensó la duquesa, Darien tenía razón. Era mucho más conveniente para sus intereses mantenerlo a su lado que dejarlo marchar. Para los intereses de su hacienda, por supuesto, porque para los de su corazón... Para los de su corazón ese hombre solo iba a traerle problemas, pero qué más daba: los intereses del ducado estarían siempre por encima de los suyos.

—Os lo agradezco, duquesa —dijo inclinando la cabeza.

—Y yo a vos.

Y Serena sonrió.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pasión Bereber**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente, después de despachar los asuntos más urgentes, Serena acudió a sus aposentos para cambiarse de ropa. A las doce había quedado con el conde de Ribera para supervisar las obras del colegio universitario que tenía previsto inaugurar a finales de año.

La creación de un colegio universitario era el último de los proyectos de mecenazgo de la duquesa en Encinares y para llevarlo a cabo contaba con el apoyo incondicional del conde de Ribera, botánico, profesor en Salamanca y Alcalá, autor del más afamado tratado de botánica renacentista, y el soltero más codiciado del reino.

Serena y el conde se conocían desde niños. Su amistad se remontaba a cuando tenían nueve años y ambos celebraron atiborrándose a petisúes que fracasara la iniciativa paterna de concertar la boda entre ambos. Claro que en el caso de Serena su alegría solteril duró bien poco, ya que si el duque de Encinares anuló el concierto de boda con el niño de los Ribera, fue para pactar, a los dos días, e! matrimonio de Serena con el duque de Valdemayor, un pretendiente mucho más conveniente para los intereses de su casa.

A pesar de que el fracaso del proyecto matrimonial supuso la enemistad de sus familias de por vida, para ellos significó el inicio de una amistad para siempre.

Crecieron juntos intercambiándose cartas a veces tristes, a veces alegres, a veces divertidas y a veces aburridas. Ya casada, las cartas se convirtieron en estancias a veces cortas, a veces más largas, pero siempre esperadas y queridas. El conde, además, compartía sus ideales renacentistas y desde el primer día, cuando nadie apostaba nada por ella, ni siquiera su madre, secundó y respaldó sus decisiones como gobernante, administradora y mecenas de sus dominios. Bien es verdad que otras muchas veces rebatió y cuestionó algunos de sus proyectos y actuaciones, pero siempre había sido y sería, de eso estaba convencida, un aliado leal y animoso con el que contar en su ambicioso plan de enaltecer su villa y a su linaje.

Las malas lenguas, incluso en vida del duque, murmuraban sobre la naturaleza de su relación, sobre todo las solteras envidiosas fue no entendían cómo el conde prefería pasar su tiempo libre en casa de la duquesa en vez de en sus fiestas y en sus bailes. Pero entre ellos no había más que amistad, una inquebrantable y profunda amistad, o por lo menos eso es lo que creía Serena, porque Andrew de Furuhama, conde de Ribera, aunque jamás se lo había confesado a nadie, estaba enamorado de Serena de Tsukino desde la tarde en que con nueve años se empacharon comiendo petisúes.

La duquesa tampoco le confesaría jamás a nadie que había perdido muchísimo tiempo decidiendo qué atuendo ponerse para su encuentro con Andrew, y no precisamente porque Andrew fuera el culpable de esas indecisiones, sino el mozo de cuadras con el que tendría que encontrarse para ir a recoger a su querido Saitán, su caballo cordobés, negro como el luto que estaba cansada de llevar, elegante, sabio y orgulloso.

Al final se presentó en las caballerizas con un jubón ligeramente escotado, saya, basquiña y faldellín, negrísimos, todo negrísimo, menos las bragas, que le traían de Italia, a pesar de que aquí gozaran de una pésima reputación, pero quién iba a enterarse.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó jovial Darien, que estaba acabando de barrer uno de los pasillos en calzas y sin camisa.

—¡Buenos días! —la viuda respondió a aquel sudoroso Adonis en calzas que se apoyaba majestuoso, como si de una lanza se tratase, en el palo de su escoba —. Necesito a Saitán... —Aunque lo que realmente necesitaba, pensó Serena, era un pintor para que inmortalizase la belleza de su mozo de cuadras, dignísima de admirar durante siglos.

—¿Quién es? Nadie me ha presentado a los caballos.

—Aquel...

—Supuse que era vuestro favorito. Es como vos.

—Es imposible que hayáis tenido tiempo para tener una opinión...

—¿Del caballo o de vos? —Serena prefirió no responder. Ella había tenido el tiempo suficiente para opinar que era un Adonis, pero también un atrevido y un necio, así que por qué no podía él tener sus propias opiniones del caballo... y de ella.

—¿Puedo llevármelo?

—Iba a montarlo ahora mismo. Está preparado.

—Estupendo...

—Sacaré entonces a dar una vuelta a la yegua, a la castaña. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Calíope.

—El nombre está muy bien puesto, es la que más habla y es elocuente.

—Entre mocedad y mocedad, veo que habéis tenido tiempo de conocer la mitología.

—Y alguna que otra disciplina más. —Disciplinas que estaría encantado de enseñarle y más hoy, que su vestido dejaba ver un poquito de escote.

—Lo celebro... Si queréis acompañarme... —El descaro sin duda era contagioso, pensó la duquesa. ¿Qué hacía invitando a su mozo de cuadras a su cita con Andrew? No podía consentir que un torso perfecto le hiciese perder la compostura de esa forma. Tenía que enmendar aquel descuido como fuera y así lo hizo—. A Calíope le encanta pasear con Saitán —aclaró.

—¿A Calíope solo?

—Solo a Calíope.

—Calíope estará encantada de cabalgar con Saitán, pero supongo que a vos os puede traer problemas con la maledicencia si os ven pasear junto a mí.

—La maledicencia nunca me ha importado nada. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo que mi mozo de cuadras me acompañe a supervisar unas obras?

—Es cierto. Y yo no voy a pasear con vos, sino a montar a vuestra yegua para que acompañe a vuestro caballo favorito.

—Así es —asintió Serena.

—Bien. Pues si aguardáis un momento...

Darien dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared, y se metió en un enorme barreño de madera que estaba un poco más allá.

—¿Qué vais a hacer? —preguntó Serena extrañada. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una costumbre de su tribu?

—¡No querréis que os acompañe así como estoy! —replicó él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo darse un baño delante de su señora.

Y con la misma naturalidad, Darien tomó uno de los cubos con agua que tenía junto al barreño y lo vertió sobre su cabeza.

Serena quiso ser cualquiera de las gotas de agua que descendían de los cabellos rizados de aquel hombre sin decoro a sus labios voluptuosos, del cuello largo y fuerte a las llanuras de su pecho de Apolo, del valle del abdomen musculado hasta... donde quisieran acabar muriendo esas gotas afortunadas.

Serena suspiró. Darien comenzó a enjabonarse los brazos y luego el pecho...

—Sosegaos, duquesa, no os voy a pedir que me enjabonéis la espalda.

—Vuestra espalda es asunto vuestro. Tampoco creáis que estoy desasosegada por vuestra presencia —mintió, su presencia había conseguido que se le secara la garganta y que un calor súbito atravesara todo su cuerpo—. Estoy impaciente porque vuestros baños están demorando nuestra partida. No me gusta llegar tarde.

—No vais a llegar tarde, enseguida termino.

Darien, cubierto de espuma, tomó otro de los cubos de agua y lo derramó sobre él. Serena sabía que no debía estar ahí, sabía que tenía que haberle esperado fuera, es más, sabía que ni siquiera tenía que haberle invitado a dar ese paseo hasta las obras del colegio, pero allí estaba, contemplando con verdadero deleite cómo se aseaba su escultural mozo de cuadras.

Y aunque era algo impropio, incluso inmoral, nada ni nadie iba a impedirle perderse ese espectáculo.

O eso creía... porque, de repente, Darien se liberó de las calzas y se quedó completamente desnudo.

—Pero ¡qué hacéis! —exclamó Serena sin dejar en ningún momento de mirar la entrepierna de su mozo.

—Duquesa, me habéis dicho que mi presencia no os incomoda. ¿Os incomoda o no os incomoda?

—No tenéis nada que pueda sorprenderme. Nada que no haya visto ya... —de nuevo mintió, mirándole ahora fijamente a los ojos. Obviamente, no había visto nada semejante ni en pintura ni en escultura. El canutillo sin fuerza de su marido, el único hombre al que había visto sus «vergüenzas», no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que lucía ese hombre en remojo. Darien era un despliegue de portento carnal. Virilidad y fuego por donde quiera que mirase.

—Imagino que estaréis acostumbrada a la contemplación de la desnudez masculina.

—A la de mi marido. No había contemplado otra... hasta ahora. Y no pienso contemplar ningún cuerpo más.

Confirmar que no había nadie en el presente de la duquesa, le produjo a Darien una alegría excesiva para ser solo su ángel custodio.

—Una cosa es lo que vos pensáis y otra la que la vida os tiene deparado —Darien siguió provocándola.

—Yo soy la que decido lo que tiene que depararme la vida y el amor no está entre mis planes —reveló mirándole fijamente a los ojos. No pensaba mirarle a otro sitio nunca más en la vida.

—El amor no se elige —Darien dijo esto retirándose con la mano un mechón de pelo. La voluptuosidad de los movimientos de aquel hombre impudoroso puso a Serena tan nerviosa que sintió que estaba a punto de hacerla enfermar.

—Pero sí se puede elegir no amar.

—Eso es de cobardes y vos no lo sois.

—No vamos a discutir eso ahora. Por favor, os pido que acabéis de una vez.

— Solo me queda un cubo de agua.

—Os espero fuera, la espera me está impacientando —dijo Serena, y esta vez era verdad. Ahora no solo tenía calor, sino que respiraba con una agitación y tenía un malestar abdominal propios de... la escarlatina.

—Aguardad, solo es un instante.

—Prefiero esperar fuera. Además de impacientada, estoy aburrida de tanto esperar.

—Disculpadme, no era mi intención aburrir a mi señora.

Desde luego que no, pensó Darien. Su intención había sido provocarla, pero con una finalidad distinta a la que le había llevado a desafiar a tantísimas mujeres antes que a ella, desde doncellas virginales a viudas supuestamente inconsolables. Era un juego que dominaba a la perfección y que ya le tenía más que hastiado. Siempre era lo mismo, la provocación, el asedio, las resistencias y al final, la misma rendición que decepciona a los días o como mucho a las semanas. Sin embargo, con Serena de Tsukino tenía la sensación de que ni sus atributos físicos, ni toda su perfeccionada técnica de seducción iban a servirle para nada. Para nada que mereciera la pena. Desde luego, había sido muy fácil provocarla, y seguramente igual de fácil sería vencer hasta la última de sus resistencias, pero él no quería eso. No con ella. Ella se merecía mucho más que un amante pasajero. Si había decidido provocarla no había sido para compartir lecho durante unas horas, sino para despertar a la mujer que dormía debajo de todos aquellos ropajes negros. Era una pena que una mujer llena de vida como ella hubiera renunciado al amor, era una pena y un pecado que él estaba dispuesto a remediar. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de haber tenido la generosidad de acogerle en su casa: despertaría a la mujer que llevaba dentro y le ayudaría a encontrar a su amor verdadero dondequiera que estuviese. Un hombre al que iba a odiar y a envidiar a partes iguales. Un hombre que, tristemente, no podía ser él, porque jamás faltaría a su promesa de que nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla, que iba a hacer lo imposible para protegerla de cuantos quisieran hacerle daño, incluido él mismo.

Serena, entretanto, pensaba que Darien hacía bien en pedirle disculpas por mostrarle todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, todo lo que nunca llegaría a acariciar, a besar, a poseer... Ni había conocido la pasión con su marido, ni jamás la llegaría a conocer con ningún otro hombre. Y no porque no hubiese tenido oportunidades para conocerla, sino porque esa había sido y sería su elección. La pasión solo traía quebraderos de cabeza y ella ya tenía demasiados con sacar adelante su ducado. Lo que no quitaba para que de vez en cuando, como ese día ante la contemplación de semejante monumento al deseo, su cuerpo se rebelara, febril, para recordarle que necesitaba florecer aunque estuvieran en pleno septiembre.

Cuando Darien salió de las caballerizas, Serena ya le estaba esperando montada en su caballo. Él se había puesto una túnica blanca corta que realzaba más aún el bronceado de su piel y unos pantalones holgados del mismo color, que a Serena le hicieron recordar lo que ocultaban.

—¿Por qué me miráis de esa forma, señora?

—¿De qué forma? —Se asustó. ¿Estaría reflejando su mirada sus lujuriosos pensamientos?

—¿Acaso no consideráis apropiados estos ropajes?

—Podéis vestir como gustéis —respondió aliviada.

—Os lo agradezco.

Serena se puso en marcha y al momento Darien la alcanzó en la gran plaza, abierta frente al palacio de la duquesa, transitada por gentes de toda condición venidas de todas partes: albañiles, carpinteros, maestros de obras, clérigos, mercaderes, maestros de la seda, tejedores, artesanos, criados.

—Decidí que si quería engrandecer mis estados tenía que olvidarme del honor y de la limpieza de sangre —explicó Serena, quien se paró en mitad de la plaza.

—Una sabia decisión —dijo Darien mientras contemplaba la vega del río Talés y el valle repleto de huertas que flanqueaban la plaza.

—¿Os gusta lo que veis?

—Me gusta todo lo que veo.

Le gustaba el palacio rotundo, de planta cuadrada, con su fachada de sillería, sus saeteras, sus ventanucos con rejas doradas, sus torreones en las esquinas... Y sobre todo le gustaba ella.

—Más que un palacio parece una fortaleza, pero eso le imprime carácter.

—Un carácter como el vuestro: fuerte y decidido —replicó Darien.

No. No era tan fuerte. Si Darien supiera lo vulnerable que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento... Así que prefirió seguir hablando de arquitectura.

—Lo único que tenemos palaciego propiamente dicho es la puerta. —La puerta era italianizante, con arco de medio punto y dos columnas estriadas que sostenían un arquitrabe donde podía leerse: «Encinares y Silva».

—Y vos que sois una auténtica princesa —matizó Darien.

—Una princesa obstinada. Todo lo que veis es obra de mi tozudez.

—Me recuerda un poco a Florencia, ¿habéis estado allí alguna vez?

—Fue precisamente en Florencia donde encontré la inspiración para mi ducado. Allí decidí hacer de Encinares una villa ducal y allí ideé el proyecto de actuación arquitectónico, económico, cultural y artístico para conseguirlo.

—Es una maravilla. Por cierto, ¿cuánto hace que estuvisteis en Florencia?

—Unos seis años.

Saitán levantó de súbito la cabeza y Serena le calmó acariciando sus crines relucientes.

—Hace seis años yo también estaba en Florencia —dijo Darien.

—A lo mejor coincidimos en algún sitio —replicó Serena pensando en alguna plaza, en algún mercado.

—¿Asististeis a alguna fiesta del embajador?

—A todas.

—¿No asistiríais a una fiesta el última día del año?

— ¿Una fiesta en la que se descolgó una araña que por poco mata a la marquesa de Diloz?

—No me lo recordéis. Ese día seguro que nuestras miradas se encontraron...

—¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguro?

—Porque no habría otra mujer más bella y elegante en la fiesta, porque habría sido imposible no reparar en vos.

—Detesto que me adulen —soltó Serena con cierto enojo. ¿Es que ese hombre no iba aparar nunca de provocarle esos acaloramientos?

—Digo la verdad.

—Y si no es indiscreción, que lo es, ¿cuál era vuestro oficio en la fiesta del embajador? ¿Mayordomo, ayudante de cámara, lacayo, trinchante, cocinero?

—Amante, si es que se puede considerar eso un oficio. Estaba sentado justo enfrente de la marquesa de Diloz, mi amante de aquel mes.

—¿La muy recatada y viudísima marquesa de Diloz?

—La muy fogosa y majadera de la marquesa de Diloz. Todavía sigue creyendo que aquel día intenté asesinarla para poder librarme de ella.

—Entonces ¿eras un acompañante de damas? —De ahí que fuera tan encantador de serpientes, pensó Serena.

—Era un príncipe bobo.

—Ya. —Serena entendía de alguna manera que cubriera su pasado deshonroso con la etiqueta de príncipe bobo.

—Como vos, yo también aprendí a dejar al margen conceptos como el honor y la limpieza de sangre. En Florencia aprendí a seducir a todas las mujeres, ya fueran lavanderas, monjas o marquesas. Perdí mi tiempo, mientras vos urdías esta auténtica maravilla... —lo dijo contemplando extasiado todo lo que le rodeaba.

—¿Algo aprenderíais... seduciendo? —Si es que se podía llamar seducir a vender su cuerpo a cambio de dinero.

—Vais a llegar tarde a vuestra cita.

—¿No queréis responderme?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vos sí que sois recatada y viudísima. No estáis preparada para escuchar determinados relatos...

—¡Qué sabréis vos para lo que estoy preparada!

—Mejor seguid contándome cómo habéis logrado crear esta magnífica villa ducal.

—¿Para qué, si sois un príncipe bobo?

—Porque os admiro.

—¿Aunque sea recatada y viudísima?

—Aunque lo seáis. Y ahora seguid hablándome de la plaza...

—Es lo que veis, príncipe seductor de enajenadas —espetó para quedar empatados a ofensas—, un espacio versátil con acceso a las dos arterias principales de la villa: el barrio de los artesanos y comerciantes y la calle mayor; una plaza donde celebrar fiestas y espectáculos y, al mismo tiempo y gracias a sus soportales y tiendas, un lugar que hace las veces de mercado.

—Es soberbio que el engrandecimiento de vuestro linaje y vuestra fortuna haya beneficiado al desarrollo en todos los ámbitos de la villa.

—Si os hubieseis aplicado más durante vuestra estancia florentina habríais aprendido algo sobre la utopía de la ciudad ideal.

—La creación de una ciudad reflejo de una sociedad perfecta... —dijo Darien apaciguando a Calíope, que ya se estaba aburriendo de tanta cháchara.

—Celebro que hayáis leído algo. ¿Cuándo lo hacíais? ¿Mientras vuestras seducidas dormían después de que las dejarais exhaustas de tanto amarlas?

—No.

—¿Después de dejarlas dormidas de tanto aburrirlas?

Darien estuvo a punto de subirla a su yegua y llevarla a algún lugar escondido de la vega del Talés para mostrarle cuánto podía llegar a aburrirla. Pero había hecho una promesa...

—Un hombre como yo no puede permitirse dormir con ninguna dama: el sueño crea lazos que luego son más dolorosos de romper.

—¿Nunca habéis dorado con una mujer? —Serena de repente dejó de sentirse tan pánfila y tan inexperta.

—Os repito que un hombre como yo no puede permitírselo.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando os habéis enamorado?

—Es que nunca me he enamorado.

—Os habéis atrevido a darme consejos sobre el amor y ¿resulta que vos no lo conocéis? —Pensó que era el colmo del descaro, si bien le gustó que su mozo de cuadras no conociera el amor... como ella.

—Pero creo en él. Cuando llegue, sé que no seré un cobarde. No. Amaré. La amaré. A ella. A mi princesa. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Aunque el cielo se quiebre, aunque la tierra arda, aunque el aire se arrebate o el mar desate toda su ira. Siempre. Aun cuando mi corazón se haga ceniza, seguiré amándola.

Serena pensó en lo afortunada que sería esa princesa, en que hubo un tiempo en que soñó con que la amaran de esa manera, con la misma intensidad y con la misma fuerza, pero eso ya qué importaba. Prefirió seguir ahondando más en la azarosa vida de su mozo de cuadras.

—No entiendo cómo un hombre como vos no se ha enamorado nunca.

—¿Y cómo soy yo según vos?

—No os voy a regalar los oídos.

—Decidme solo lo que penséis.

—Me parecéis engreído y vanidoso, pero también bien parecido y distinto. Sois aventurero, apasionado, descarado, ocurrente... De veras no entiendo cómo no habéis encontrado a nadie a quien amar.

—¿Seguro que no me entendéis, señora? No os engañéis. Si vos no amáis no es porque así lo hayáis decidido, sino porque tampoco habéis encontrado a nadie a quien amar aún. Lo que no obsta para que seáis una duquesa encantadora.

—Podemos marcharnos ya —zanjó Serena. No estaba dispuesta a soportar otro quintal de consejos sobre el amor.

—¿Tanto os cuesta darme la razón?

Pues sí, pensó, tanto le costaba darle la razón. Se sentía mejor engañándose a sí misma, era mucho más llevadero seguir creyendo que ella manejaba a su antojo su corazón y sus sentimientos, que si no había amado jamás era porque había determinado no hacerlo en pos de un ideal superior: convertir a Encinares en la digna cabecera de sus estados nobiliarios y en la imagen del prestigio de su casa.

—No tengo ni tendré más amor que mi ducado —concluyó orgullosa.

—Os equivocáis.

—¿Acaso os habéis propuesto enamorarme? —le desafió con la barbilla bien levantada.

—No podría permitirlo.

—¿Y si fuera yo la que os enamorara a vos?

—Intentadlo.

—Sois tan presuntuoso —replicó echando a andar a su caballo.

—Pero no podéis renunciar a mi compañía.

—Como vos tampoco a la mía...

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pasión Bereber**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Serena y Darien abandonaron la plaza y se dirigieron a la calle del Carmen. Atrás fueron dejando primero casas, luego pequeñas tiendas y después batanes, telares, tintes, jabonerías, un horno de pan, un molino.

—Para consolidar la villa ducal necesitábamos una economía sólida, así que fomenté la creación de riqueza, tanto promoviendo industrias, manufacturas y artesanías como desarrollando el comercio —explicó la duquesa por enésima vez. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que repetir esa frase?

—Tranquila, duquesa, no soy un enviado de los Fugger.

—¿Os aburro?

—Me encanta escuchar a la duquesa de Encinares, gobernadora y administradora de sus estados nobiliarios, pero a mí me gusta más cuando habla Serena de Tsukino, la dama que no tiene reparos en llamarme presuntuoso, engreído, vanidoso...

—También os he dicho cosas bonitas.

—Como... distinto —recordó con socarronería el bereber,

—Es que lo sois. —Y vaya si lo era. Un hombre con la prestancia de un príncipe, con la «E» marcada a fuego en su mejilla. El hombre más gallardo y airoso con el que había paseado en su vida, con la piel dorada, el pelo ensortijado aún mojado por el sol, los ojos azules como los mar, la nariz recta, los labios apetecibles, el mentón portentoso, el cuello presto a ser acariciado por sus labios... Otra vez los cangrejos... Serena sacó de nuevo la tapadera y se centró en lo que verdaderamente era importante. Darien era distinto porque creía en ella —. De hecho, sois el primer acompañante con el que paseo por la calle del Carmen al que no tengo que convencer de que mi sueño es una realidad palpable.

—Porque me temo que soy el primer acompañante que ni es acreedor ni enemigo vuestro.

—Os equivocáis. A mis amigos también tengo que convencerlos de que mi sueño es una realidad.

—Es sensacional todo lo que habéis conseguido en tan poco tiempo. Encinares es una dignísima y admirable villa ducal.

—De lo que me siento más orgullosa es de la industria de la seda, brocados, tapices y terciopelos. ¿Se nota que esto también estoy acostumbrada a soltarlo del tirón?

—Pero ha sonado más a Serena que a la duquesa.

—Tenéis razón. Como duquesa no me habría permitido reconocer que estoy orgullosa de lo que hemos logrado. Pero lo estoy. Como Serena, la viuda que no tiene pelos en la lengua, os confieso que cuando decidí embarcarme en esta aventura, Encinares contaba únicamente con una pequeña industria a la que yo veía muchísimas posibilidades. Esa que veis ahí. —Señaló una edificación que se encontraba a pocos pasos de donde estaban.

—¿Hace cinco años solo contabais con esa industria?

—Solo. Nadie creía en mi sueño. Solo yo, que siempre tuve la profunda convicción de que Encinares acabaría convirtiéndose en un enclave sedero de primer orden.

—Tenéis mucho valor, duquesa.

—Soy muy obstinada. Ya os lo he dicho —confesó Serena sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Y muy valiente. Hay que tener mucho valor para defender un sueño cuando todo el mundo está en contra.

—No es valentía. De nuevo, es tozudez, porque todos estuvieran ciegos yo no iba a renunciar a mi sueño. Así que, sin contar con el apoyo de nadie más que de mi dueña y del conde de Ribera, ordené que se plantaran moreras, que se cultivaran gusanos de seda, que se abrieran talleres y telares, hice llamar a los mejores maestros bordadores y torcedores de Flandes y Milán, a moriscos expertos en seda, y fue muy arriesgado porque las cortes se negaban a que los moriscos desempeñaran dichas labores, pues se perdía mano de obra para la agricultura... En fin, ya os podéis figurar. —Pues no, no se lo figuraba, pensó Darien, ¿cómo se lo iba a figurar si se había pasado la vida haciendo el zascandil por el mundo?—. Fue muy duro —prosiguió Serena, cabalgando a paso lento, con su porte regio y conversando relajadamente con su sencillez plebeya—, pero no debí hacerlo mal del todo, porque hoy nuestra industria compite con Granada, Jaén y Baeza. Además nos han concedido el privilegio de la celebración de una feria anual en mayo, en la plaza que acabáis de ver, para dar salida a nuestras sedas y demás. Mi idea es atraer a mercaderes y comerciantes de todas partes y convertir la feria en un referente para el reino

—Me fascináis, duquesa. —Y le fascinaba de verdad. Había dicho muchas veces «me fascináis» con su mejor pose de seductor a mujeres de toda condición, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía lo que decía. Le fascinaba su pelo de color de miel, siempre contenido en una redecilla, sus ojos celestes, su piel blanca moteada de pequillas, sus pómulos orgullosos, su boca de fresa que se moría por probar... Y su talento. Su determinación. Su orgullo. Su fortaleza...—. Sois una mujer excepcional —soltó y Serena negó con la cabeza—. ¿No lo veis? Ponéis en montar un taller el mismo empeño que otras duquesas ponen en organizar un frívolo baile.

—Es que yo también organizo frívolos bailes. Hace mucho que aprendí que los bailes son igual de importantes que las industrias o el comercio. En las villas ducales hay que cuidar todo lo relacionado con el prestigio nobiliario. Por eso siempre intento que las fiestas y las ceremonias sean cuanto más fastuosas mejor, al fin y al cabo son también un reflejo poderoso de nuestro linaje.

—¿Y vos me invitaríais a uno de vuestros bailes?

—¿A quién? ¿Al mozo de cuadras o al príncipe bobo? —preguntó Serena colocándose un rizo que se había escapado de la redecilla.

—Al que soy ahora. A vuestro mozo de cuadras.

—Sabéis de sobra que soy una duquesa atípica.

—Distinta, como yo.

—Vos sois más distinto que yo.

—Somos exactamente igual de distintos: ninguno hemos hecho lo que se esperaba de nosotros.

—Pero yo sé lo que quiero y vos no —replicó Serena.

—Para eso estoy aquí, para descubrirlo mientras ejerzo de espía doble y de vuestro ángel custodio.

—Siendo así como es, ¿cómo no voy a invitaros a mis bailes? Por cierto, también organizo torneos con picas, espadas, tamborileros y trompetas —explicó divertida. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se divertía de esa forma?, se preguntó.

—Contad conmigo, si sigo aún por aquí para cuando lo celebréis. Seré el primero en jurar lealtad a la duquesa, a Encinares y a sus gentes.

—Contaré con vos. Y ahora, Darien, de distinta a distinto os digo que si seguimos cabalgando a este ritmo vamos a llegar mañana.

—Es la primera que paseo por vuestros dominios, entended que esté deslumbrado.

—Pero no tenéis que verlo todo hoy, podemos pasear más días, si lo deseáis.

—¿Quiénes paseamos? —Darien habló ladeando su sonrisa.

—Vos y yo, pero más que nada para acompañar a Calíope y a Saitán... —replicó Serena, divertida. Se sentía flotar. Estaba feliz, tanto que se preguntó si no estaría mutando de alcornoque a mariposa.

—Si es así, pasearemos todo lo que gustéis.

—Y ahora, por favor, macad vos el ritmo de la cabalgada, que yo os sigo.

Abandonada la calle del Carmen y después de recorrer unas cuantas callejuelas más, Serena tomó a buen ritmo un misterioso sendero custodiado por sauces, chopos y una exultante vegetación silvestre. Detrás de ellos, las recias vides; al fondo, los valles salpicados de olivos centenarios. Y justo al final del sendero se divisaba, triunfante, el colegio universitario.

—¿Os gusta? —preguntó la duquesa ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

—Es más que eso.

—¿Os maravilla?

—Más que eso.

—¿Os sentís morir: ante tanta belleza?

—¿Morir? Al contrario —replicó Darien boquiabierto—. Jamás me he sentido tan vivo, eso es lo que siento, me siento vivo, siento que podría pasarme la vida entera... en ese colegio —balbuceó—, recibiendo clases de lo que fuera.

El edificio, de tres plantas, de lejos parecía un enorme tríptico de sillería con tres cuerpos, divididos por columnas y pilastras, y abierto por ventanas profusamente ornamentadas; pero si Darien se sentía vivo, si le habían entrado ganas de pasarse la vida entera asistiendo a clases en ese colegio universitario, no había sido precisamente por la belleza, que la tenía, del edificio y del entorno, sino porque de repente tuvo la certeza de que podría pasarse la vida entera junto a Serena.

Profundamente conmovido, como si el duque de Alba acabara de ordenar abrir fuego a discreción, le invadieron el miedo, el entusiasmo, la euforia y el desconcierto. Por primera vez en su vida sentía la desesperada necesidad de echar raíces, de anclarse en algún sitio, de pertenecer a alguien, de pertenecer a Serena...

¿Qué tenía esa mujer que la hacía tan diferente a todo y a todas? Estupefacto y extrañamente feliz, con esa verdad latiendo en su corazón acelerado, Darien siguió a Serena hasta el final del sendero.

Allí donde estaba esperando ya el conde de Ribera a la duquesa, justo en la espectacular portada del colegio, debajo del arco de medio punto flanqueado por columnas.

—Disculpa la demora, Andrew —Serena se excusó cuando, llegados a su destino, el conde le tendió gentilmente la mano para ayudarla a apearse del caballo.

Darien se bajó de su caballo algo enfadado. De hecho, el gesto galante del conde contrarió a Darien más de lo que le hubiese gustado que le molestase. ¿Cómo podía ser que un gesto tan habitual le hiciera sentir tan vulnerable?

—Andrew, te presento a... —dijo Serena.

Darien siguió ofendiéndose. ¿Qué forma era esa de hacer las presentaciones? ¿Dónde se había visto que el de mayor importancia y categoría fuera presentado al de menor?

—Darien Chiba —interrumpió el conde.

—¿Qué le pasó a vuestro padre? —preguntó Darien después de estrechar la mano del conde.

—Murió hace dos: años. Yo soy ahora el conde de Ribera.

Darien, desde luego, habría preferido que el conde que aguardaba a la duquesa hubiese sido el viejo, bonachón y regordete del conde de Ribera, y no Andrew de Furuhama, el joven alto, bizarro, de cabellos dorados y ojos Verdes por el que suspiraba toda la corte.

—¿Os conocéis? —Serena estaba muy sorprendida.

—De Salamanca. Darien era el alumno predilecto de fray Luis de León...

—No creo que el bueno de fray Luis pensara lo mismo.

—¡Jamás habría adivinado que estudiasteis en Salamanca! —exclamó Serena, asombrada.

—¿Tan necio me encontráis?

—No quería decir eso, no... —balbuceó azorada Serena.

—Sí que lo queríais decir, y estáis en lo cierto. Lo único que estudié a fondo fue la noche salmantina —respondió, lacónico, Darien.

—Peca de modesto, Serena. Me consta que fue un alumno excelente —reveló Andrew.

—Os aseguro, conde, que saqué mejores notas fuera de las aulas.

—Y vuestro paso por Lovaina fue también magnífico. —Como el conde siguiera repasando su historial académico no le iba a quedar más remedio que callarle, y no precisamente de una forma académica, pensó Darien.

—¿Lovaina también? —Serena quedó más asombrada todavía.

—Estudió Leyes con mi hermano — explicó el conde—, por él sé que le ofrecieron quedarse como profesor, pero Darien declinó el ofrecimiento.

—Había otras cosas que me apetecía mucho más hacer. —Y todas acabaron decepcionándolo, pero eso qué le importaba al conde.

—Lo relevante es que ahora estáis aquí. Que hayáis dicho no a Lovaina y sí a Encinares es para nosotros un honor que no merecemos.

—Yo lo único a lo que he dicho sí es a ser el mozo de cuadras de la duquesa.

—¡Jajaja! —soltó el conde.

—Dice la verdad —aclaró Serena.

—No cambiaría por nada del mundo las caballerizas por las aulas.

—En eso os entiendo, yo a veces también prefreiría la compañía de los caballos a la de las personas, pero deberíais pensaros lo de ser profesor —le aconsejó Andrew.

—No necesito pensar nada.

—Seríais un excelente profesor —replicó el conde.

—Vamos a impartir las Artes y también Teología, Leyes y Medicina —explicó Serena—. Nuestra idea es tener alumnos prebendados y porcionistas y, por supuesto, tendremos abiertas las puertas para todos los vecinos que deseen asistir a las clases. Ahora bien, si queremos tener alumnos competentes, necesitamos tener profesores igualmente magníficos. Si vos estáis versado en tantas materias, como dice el conde, estaríamos encantados de contar con vos como profesor.

Aunque ella, sin duda, le prefería en las caballerizas para volver a verlo medio desnudo, o desnudo entero, si tenía esa fortuna, verdaderamente era una pena que estuviera desperdiciando su talento en las cuadras.

—Si algún día llegué a aprender algo, lo olvidé todo —dijo Darien.

—Nunca dejaréis de ser un espíritu libre —concluyó el conde.

—Os equivocáis —replicó Darien sin dar más explicaciones.

No quería dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás: nunca más sería un espíritu libre. Serena de Tsukino era la culpable. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era tan intenso, tan sublime, tan profundo que le obligaría a ser por siempre jamás rehén del alma de la duquesa de Encinares. Era terrible. Estaba perdido, herido de muerte. No daba crédito. Él, que siempre se había reído de los estúpidos de los enamorados que tantas veces le habían contado que de súbito les habían sobrevenido semejantes desvaríos, y ahora era su turno. ¡Qué ironía del destino! ¡Qué fatalidad! Era cautivo de Serena de Tsukino y ahí sí que nadie podría venir en su auxilio.

—De cualquier forma, ¿por qué no pasáis? Igual caéis hechizado ante el embrujo de nuestros patios, de nuestra hermosa capilla y del paraninfo —propuso el conde.

—Os lo agradezco, pero no. — Ya tenía bastante con el embrujo de la duquesa.

—Pasad a verlo. Os va a gustar —dijo Serena.

—Sí, pasad. Los carpinteros y los yeseros han avanzado muchísimo, justamente es lo que quiero mostrarle a la duquesa.

—Otro día. Prefiero quedarme custodiando a los caballos.

—Nadie se va a llevar a los caballos.

—De verdad, duquesa, otro día.

—Como queráis...

—Duquesa... —El conde ofreció su brazo a Serena, y esta lo tomo.

Darien sintió una punzada de... ¿celos? Sí. Celos. Tenía celos de ese brazo al que Serena se aferraba, dulcemente. Y más celos sintió cuando, después de perderse en el interior del edificio, escuchó una risa lejana. La risa de Serena. El conde también sabía hacerla reír.

Mejor no pensarlo. Mejor era centrarse en otra cosa: en la arquitectura del colegio. Darien se apartó un poco del edificio para poder contemplarlo con distancia. Le impresionó la parte superior, con el escudo de los Encinares entre historiadas columnas y el tímpano con la figura del Dios Padre. Si bien con quienes se identificó plenamente fue con los atlantes que sostenían la cornisa. Sí, porque por culpa de esa mujer, que ahora estaría supervisando artesonados y pilastras, agarrada del brazo del soltero de oro del reino, estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos de atlante para que su mundo no se viniera abajo.

Un mundo que le hastiaba, pero donde se sentía seguro. Serena, en cambio, le hacía sentirse confundido, extraño, celoso... justo los sentimientos que menos necesitaba albergar en su corazón, ahora que tenía que regresar a casa.

Pero ¿y si todavía no era tarde? ¿Y si por mucho que dijeran los poetas y los estúpidos de los enamorados aún estaba a tiempo de zafarse de las garras del amor? Además estaba la promesa de que jamás haría daño a la duquesa, algo que iba a terminar sucediendo si se dejaba llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Su corazón podía estar alterado, pero Serena no se merecía a alguien como él. No era digno de ella. Jamás estaría a la altura de una mujer tan admirable como la duquesa. Ella necesitaba a su lado a un hombre de bien, alguien como el conde de Ribera. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Era el candidato perfecto: además de tener un escudo de armas tan linajudo como el de ella, de ser apuesto, amable, inteligente y muchas virtudes más que se negaba a detallar, compartía las ilusiones y los sueños de Serena, le ofrecía desde hacía años apoyo incondicional, sabía escucharla, atenderla, cuidarla... solo faltaba que surgiera el deseo y serían la pareja perfecta.

Solo pedía al cielo que él ya estuviera muy lejos de Encinares para no tener que presenciarlo. En la distancia y con el tiempo, los celos y la pérdida acabarían siendo mucho menos dolorosos, o eso prefería creer.

La duquesa, mientras tanto, verificaba que el friso y la balaustrada del patio principal estaban ya casi rematados. No obstante en ese momento había algo que le preocupaba mucho más que la evolución de la obra.

—¿Qué sabes de Darien? —preguntó al conde intrigadísima.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Quién es? —replicó frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti que eres quien lo ha traído hasta aquí.

—Lo trajo mi primo en calidad de esclavo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es extraño. —Puso una cara tan rara que Serena se asustó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó llevándose un dedo a la boca, un gesto nada apropiado para una duquesa, pero sí para una mujer más que intrigada.

—Sabe desenvolverse muy bien en todas las situaciones, ha participado en mil batallas y es muy hábil con la espada. Me parece raro que se dejara apresar.

—Y luego se presentó diciendo que era un príncipe bereber.

—Nadie sabe con certeza quién es. Ni siquiera mi hermano, que tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo bien, lo llegó a saber nunca. En Lovaina había quienes rumoreaban que era un espía de los turcos, fray Luis de León sospechaba que era un espía de Roma.

—Se puede ser espía y príncipe bereber —concluyó mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesada en saber si es un príncipe? —preguntó Andrew con sumo interés.

—Todo el mundo tiene un padre y una madre, una familia. Me gustaría saber quiénes son los Chiba —disimuló.

—Si existen nadie los conoce. A él no le gusta hablar de sus orígenes, supongo que le gustará jugar con el misterio, eso le hará más atractivo a los ojos femeninos.

—Pero no hay duda de que sus maneras son elegantes, es culto y refinado como lo podría ser un príncipe.

—Serena, ¿no estarás enamorándote de él? —preguntó el conde temiéndose lo peor.

—Andrew, ¡has perdido la cabeza! —¿O la estaba perdiendo ella? Serena prefirió no responderse a esa pregunta.

—No serías la primera mujer que veo caer rendida a sus pies.

—Ya sabéis que los asuntos frívolos no me interesan.

—El amor no es una frivolidad.

—¿Pero cómo puedes pensar que voy a sentir amor por una persona que acabo de conocer?

—¿Y podrías sentirlo por otra que conoces desde hace mucho tiempo ?

Andrew tragó saliva. Llevaba años disfrazando su amor de amistad profunda y ahora una pregunta a destiempo estaba a punto de delatarle.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Parece mentira que tú, que me conoces a la perfección, me hagas esa pregunta. ¡Sabes muy bien que mi único amor es mi ducado!

El conde respiró tranquilo. Serena no se había percatado de nada, así que se permitió ahondar un poco más en el asunto.

—Pero las personas pueden cambiar —dijo Andrew mientras se dirigían a supervisar otro de los patios.

—La gente seria como nosotros no cambia. Mira tú, vives entregado a la botánica y a tu condado. Esos son tus amores y estás bien así.

—No, Serena, así no estoy bien.

—¿No? ¿Y desde cuándo? —preguntó extrañada asiéndole fuertemente del brazo.

Desde siempre, estuvo a punto de responder el conde. Desde que con nueve años se enamoró de ella y supo que no volvería a conocer la felicidad completa hasta que la tuviera a su lado. Pero en vez de eso dijo:

—Cuando contemplo una puesta de sol, cuando viajo y descubro alguna maravilla, me gustaría tener una mujer al lado con la que compartir tanta hermosura.

—Puedes compartirla con tu familia, con tus amigos...

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Entonces vas a empezar a buscarte esposa? Lo vas a tener muy difícil, en cuanto se sepa todas las casaderas del reino te asediarán sin descanso.

—Yo quiero casarme enamorado. —Suspiró profundamente.

—Eso nosotros no podemos permitírnoslo —lamentó la duquesa mientras comprobaba que el patio al que acababan de acceder también estaba casi terminado.

—Haré lo que quiera, ¿quién va a impedírmelo?

—Si vas a casarte, deberías elegir a alguien que conviniera para los intereses de tu condado.

—Sí es así, tú eres la persona que más me conviene.

—¿Te acuerdas cómo celebramos nuestra no boda?

—A los dos nos horrorizaba la idea de no casarnos por amor.

—Es cierto. Por aquel entonces yo creía en el amor verdadero y todos esos cuentos.

—Yo todavía sigo creyendo —reconoció Andrew con sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca.

—Porque eres un iluso. Aun así, ojalá que acabes encontrando el amor algún día.

Andrew estuvo a punto de decirle que hacía muchísimo que lo había encontrado, pero decidió postergarlo para otro momento. De repente, susurró, grave y circunspecto:

—Serena...

—¿Sí? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué de pronto te has puesto tan serio? ¿Has visto algo raro? ¿Hay algún problema con las obras?

—En las obras está todo bien. No es eso. Me gustaría hablar contigo de otro asunto, de algo muy importante.

—Habla. —Serena conocía tantísimo a Andrew que sabía que tenía que tratarse de algo de extrema importancia—. Soy tu amiga. Ya sabes que estaré a tu lado sea lo que sea eso que tanto te aflige —dijo apretando con cariño la mano de Andrew.

—Lo sé Serena —replicó besando castamente su mano—. Pero ahora no es ni el lugar ni el momento. ¿La semana que viene podríamos almorzar juntos?

—Sí, claro. Y luego dices de Darien, pero no sé a cuento de qué viene tanto misterio.

—Dentro de una semana lo entenderás.

—¿Es algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

—No. Si todo sale como yo espero, es una noticia feliz.

—¿Y si no sale como esperas?

—¡Será mi muerte! —exclamó el conde.

—¡Andrew! ¡No me asustes! ¡Exijo ahora mismo que me digas en qué enredo andas metido!

—No tienes nada de lo que asustarte. Intuyo que todo va a salir tal y como deseo. — La tranquilizó dándole otro casto beso, pero esta vez en la mejilla—. Dame una semana y te lo contaré todo.

—Te la doy. Pero ni un día más. Estoy ansiosa por saber de qué se trata.

—Ni un día más, mi querida duquesa. Y ahora, vamos a acabar de verlo todo... —. Tomándola del brazo se dirigieron hacia la capilla.

Casi una hora después, Serena salió del colegio universitario.

Darien estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en uno de los chopos que se alzaban frente al edificio. Estaba escribiendo algo, cuando ella le interrumpió.

—¿Ya habéis terminado? —preguntó Darien poniéndose en pie.

—Sí, podemos irnos. ¿Qué escribís? ¿Vuestras memorias?

—El parte a vuestro primo, ¿o habéis olvidado que soy un espía doble?

—¿Y qué le ponéis? —quiso saber Serena al tiempo que echaba un ojo al pliego que Darien tenía entre manos.

—Que os habéis pasado la mañana tejiendo y que luego a última hora os habéis acercado con vuestra dueña a una tienda a comprar más hilo.

—Ni que fuera Penélope.

—No, pero sí creo que es muy conveniente que os vayáis buscando a un Ulises...

—¿Y eso se os ha ocurrido ahora durante mi ausencia? —preguntó dolida.

—Mejor os lo cuento por el camino. —Darien sabía que Serena se pondría a la defensiva, pero no por eso iba a dejar de abordar el asunto.

El mozo de cuadras guardó su pluma y el papel en la alforja de la yegua y se ofreció para ayudar a la duquesa a subir a su caballo.

—No, gracias. No necesito ayuda y de alcahuetes menos.

La duquesa se montó a toda prisa en su caballo y picó espuelas pensando que quién se había creído que era el muy impertinente de su mozo de cuadras para aconsejarla que se buscara un Ulises. Era el acabose de la falta de respeto, de principios, de decoro, de...

—Serena, duquesa, señora... Perdonadme —se disculpó cuando la alcanzó al final del camino, cosa que pudo hacer gracias a que ella tuvo que detenerse para dejar pasar a un rebaño de ovejas.

—Sois peor que mi primo.

—Si me dejáis explicaros...

—¿El qué? ¿Lo que es obvio? Que si tengo un nuevo marido, ¡todos me dejarán en paz! O al menos no estarán tan encima de mí: mi primo, los acreedores, la maledicencia. ¿Es eso?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Necesitáis amar y ser amada.

—¿Y vos no? —espetó indignada y tosiendo por el polvo que estaban levantando las ovejas.

—Yo no lo merezco, pero lo que sí sé es que tenéis a vuestro lado al candidato ideal.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Y tosió. Tosió muchísimo. Por todo. Por las ovejas, que levantaban polvo, y por Darien, que la turbaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Sí, lo reconocía, aquel hombre la volvía loca, era un deslenguado, un insolente, un desvergonzado, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tomara por la cintura y le diera el beso más apasionado que jamás se había dado en Encinares. Encinares, su sola mención le hizo recordar quién era y qué es lo que tenía que hacer con sus deseos. Así que se irguió aún más sobre la montura y como si aquel hombre la dejara fría como una mañana nevada, respondió:

—Pero si no sois digno de ser amado.

—Yo no soy el candidato ideal, me refiero a Andrew... al conde de Ribera.

Serena se sintió traicionada. ¿Cómo que el conde de Ribera? ¿Acaso él no sentía la misma atracción que ella? ¿Acaso no se moría por besarla como ella se estaba muriendo en ese momento ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que él era el candidato ideal? Enfadada, muy enfadada, replicó:

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué decís? si no siento por Andrew más que un afecto fraternal.

—Él os ama.

—¡No digáis más sandeces!

—Sé reconocer a un hombre enamorado a la legua. Y él lo está. Es más, diría que está muy enamorado.

—Él siente por mí lo mismo que yo por él. Ni más ni menos.

—¡Qué poco sabéis de los hombres y del amor!

—Vos sí que no sabéis nada de nada...

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pasión Bereber**

**Hola mis niñas aquí os dejamos 3 capis mas…. Dejen Review si para seguir subiendo los capis jjejejej feliz navidad.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

Durante los seis días siguientes Serena logró evitar a Darien: no volvió a pisar las caballerizas, pidió a los lacayos, cuando tuvo que salir, que le acercaran su caballo a la puerta principal, y además tuvo la suerte de no encontrarse con él ni en las salidas ni en las entradas a su casa. Hasta que al séptimo día... llegó su madre.

Ikuko de Moon, condesa de Ureña, seguía viviendo en la corte, a las suficientes leguas de distancia de Serena como para que solo tuviera que padecer sus visitas una vez al mes.

La condesa solía llegar por la tarde, dormía esa noche en Encinares, pasaba la jornada siguiente con Serena y ya al atardecer regresaba a la corte. Cuando su madre llegaba a Encinares, Serena se consagraba por entero a ella. Era el único día de descanso que solía permitirse, aunque estar al lado de la condesa de Ureña no era algo que se pudiera llamar relajado.

—¿Por qué las criadas no llevan los vestidos de seda encarnados que les compré y los lacayos sus libreas nuevas? —preguntó la condesa en cuanto dio por finalizado su desayuno limpiándose delicadísimamente la boca con una servilleta bordada con las iniciales del ducado.

—Estas últimas semanas han estado muy atareados — se excusó su hija después de beber el último sorbo de su vaso de leche.

—Pero qué bobadas dices. Atareados o no, tendrán que vestirse. Lo que no entiendo es por qué siguen poniéndose esos andrajos.

—La próxima vez que vengas los tendrán puestos.

—Lo haces muy mal, Serena. Te pasas el día perdiendo el tiempo con el pueblo y sin embargo tu casa la tienes desatendida —esto lo dijo escrutando la estancia con horror.

—Me enmendaré, madre —replicó Serena después de coger la última uva.

—Eso dices siempre, pero cada día estás peor —espetó la condesa mientras retiraba una mota de su faldellín de tabí rojísimo.

Desde poco después de enviudar Serena, su madre había empezado a vestirse de colores a cada cual más vivo, incluso se había empeñado en vestir de colores encarnados a las criadas y lacayos de su propia casa. Conociendo a su madre, que no daba puntada sin hilo, Serena estaba convencida de que esa obsesión por el color debía de tener alguna intencionalidad. ¿Recordarle a todas horas que era viuda? ¿O recordarle a todas horas que el color estaba ahí y que pronto iba a tener que empezar a pensar en volver a casarse?

—Tengo que atender muchos asuntos —explicó Serena mientras masticaba la uva.

—¿Ahora también comes con la boca abierta? ¿Son ahora los indígenas tu nueva inspiración?

—Perdona madre —se disculpó la duquesa conteniendo la risa.

—Y tienes tantas ocupaciones porque quieres. No tendrías por qué atender más asuntos que tu casa y tus obras benéficas, pero como te empeñas en jugar a los Médicis, pues así te va —señaló mirándola como si fuera un desastre absoluto, una casa a punto de ser devorada por las llamas, o un barco a punto de ser tragado por el mar.

—Madre, no puedes negar todo lo que hemos conseguido en Encinares —señaló Serena cogiendo otra uva, que, definitivamente, tampoco iba a ser la última.

—Preconozco que es un sueño ambicioso, pero también es cierto que te viene muy grande, Serena —esto último lo dijo encogiendo los hombros, como diciendo «sé que te va a doler, pero no puedo evitar soltarte esta verdad».

—No es un sueño, Encinares es en este momento una villa ducal. —A Serena hacía mucho que ese tipo de verdades no le daban ni un ligero dolor de tripas.

—Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir: la dignísima cabecera de tus estados territoriales... Hija, por el amor de Dios, sé más humilde. ¿Qué es lo que has logrado? Has hecho reformas en el palacio, has puesto una plaza, tienes unas industrias de la seda, casi levantado un colegio... Pero vamos, que no se te suba a la cabeza... —le ordenó moviendo el dedo índice muy rápido de derecha a izquierda para apuntalar ese «no»—. Eso lo hubiera podido hacer cualquiera que tuviera ganas de perder el tiempo en asuntos tan baladíes —concluyó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza cubierta de lazos rojos.

—También he fundado el convento donde están a punto de finalizar el sepulcro que acogerá tus restos para la eternidad.

—Eso es lo único un poco reseñable que has hecho en la villa —reconoció, ya sin ningún tono de reproche en su discurso.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo? —preguntó Serena entusiasmada.

—Si piensas que voy a morirme pronto, estás muy equivocada —replicó cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño más que fruncido—. No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

—Te lo he propuesto porque sé la ilusión que te hace.

—¿Morirme? —La condesa estaba estupefacta. O sea con la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

—Madre, estás imposible esta mañana —dijo mirando aburrida la manga negra de su recatada saya.

—Está visto que tú y yo no podemos entendernos, que bien hice en marcharme a la corte, qué bien hice —declamó mostrando sus palmas al cielo, es decir, al techo—. Y por otro lado, qué triste, tener una sola hija y que hablar con ella sea como hablar con un turco. No, si... como sigas así, bien pronto me veo en el sepulcro ese que me has construido para hacer conmigo quién sabe qué cosas cuando me muera.

—Madre, te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me pidió que te procurara un sepulcro monumental, porque no merecía menos tu eterna morada y porque era de vital importancia vincular nuestro linaje con las verdades de la fe.

—¿Qué estás insinuando ahora? —susurró para asegurarse de que no escucharan los criados— ¿Que me falla la memoria? ¿Que se me está secando el cerebro?

—¿Quieres ir a ver el sepulcro o no? —Serena hacía tiempo que era inmune a las hipersensibilidades de su madre.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero sí me gustaría ir al convento a comprar unos pastelillos a las monjas — confesó levantando una de sus finísimas cejas.

—Pero si la última vez que te los compré me dijiste que eran la cosa más desaborida que habías probado nunca.

—Y lo sigo pensando. Pero no son para mí. Me los ha encargado... la marquesa de Manrique.

— ¡Si no os habláis desde hace quince años! —replicó Serena divertida.

—Pues ahora me encarga pasteles, mira tú por dónde. ¡No sé qué puede tener eso de gracioso!

—No es gracioso. Estoy feliz de que hayáis retomado vuestra amistad.

—Es que aunque tú me tengas por una criatura agria y cargante, hay otras muchas personas que me estiman —informó la condesa mientras contemplaba los tapices que tanto le gustaban al primo Guzmán.

—No lo dudo, madre. Entonces ¿nos podemos ir ya?

—Sí. Voy un momento a mi aposento a acicalarme y nos vamos.

Dos horas después, apenas un momento, la condesa ya estaba lista.

—¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo, madre? Vas vestida y peinada igual que cuando te retiraste a tu aposento.

—He estado probándome chapines.

—¿Chapines? ¡Pero si siempre dices que son un calzado diabólico!

—Son indecorosos, hija, muy indecorosos. Por eso he decidido volver a ponerme el calzado que elegí esta mañana.

Serena decidió no replicar. Al menos las dos horas de retraso le habían cundido lo suficiente como para liquidar los asuntos más urgentes de esa mañana.

—El carruaje nos espera fuera. Eso sí, solo voy a poder acompañarte hasta el convento y me vuelvo; he quedado aquí con Andrew para almorzar —anunció Serena.

—Me parece perfecto que almuerces con Andrew... Lo que no me gusta nada es lo del carruaje.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el carruaje de paseo?

—¡Soy la condesa de Ureña y no una vulgar campesina! ¡Exijo, Serena de Tsukino, la carroza de gala, la que está bordada en oro y plata, y los cuatro caballos! ¡Ni uno menos!

—Marcelo ya nos ha preparado el carruaje.

—No pienso repetir lo mismo dos veces —advirtió abanicándose, con la cabeza estirada como una tortuga orgullosa.

—Madre, nos vamos a demorar demasiado.

—No si vamos nosotras mismas a las caballerizas.

—Pero eso no es algo propio de tu linaje... —Serena estaba dispuesta a ir a cualquier lugar del mundo, al infierno si hiciera falta, pero ¿a las caballerizas? ¡Allí no pensaba volver en mucho tiempo!

—¡Déjate de mentecatadas!

—No es un sitio apropiado para unas señoras. Tú me lo enseñaste.

—¿Y desde cuándo sigues mis enseñanzas? ¡Si llevas haciendo toda la vida lo que te da la real gana! Venga, coge el rebociño que te he regalado y vámonos.

—Madre, detesto el rebociño —replicó, sumamente contrariada.

—Eres una viuda y debes llevarlo. Además es una preciosidad. Me lo han traído de Sevilla, de tabí y forrado en felpa negra. Póntelo.

Serena de repente vio la luz. ¡El rebociño era un aliado! ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes de que si tenía que volver a las caballereas, porque iba a tener que volver dado lo pesadísima que era su madre, lo mejor era hacerlo con el rostro cubierto y así, con la confusión, evitar tener que saludar a Darien? Sin duda, era un plan perfecto.

Acompañadas de Yaten, el mayordomo, madre e hija aparecieron en las caballerizas.

Por lo que apenas le dejaba ver el rebociño, Darien estaba cepillando a Saitán y completamente vestido, para su tranquilidad. Pero no para la tranquilidad de su espíritu, ya que Serena estaba preparada para volver a contemplar ese cuerpo de Apolo con el mayor de los desapasionamientos, como quien contempla una pared de cal, o eso quería creer, sino para la tranquilidad de sus oídos. No quería ni imaginarse el grito que habría puesto en el cielo su querida madre si hubiese llegado a ver a Darien con el torso descubierto.

—¡Mozo! —exclamó la condesa.

—Señora. —Darien hizo una inclinación de cabeza—. Serena, buenos días —la saludó con otra inclinación.

—¡Cómo que Serena! —protestó la condesa—. Hija, ¿cómo puedes permitir que un mísero mozo de cuadras te llame por tu nombre?

Y cómo diantres podía haberla reconocido oculta como estaba debajo del rebociño, se preguntó Serena.

—Es extranjero, madre. Apenas sabe hablar...

—Yo le voy a enseñar todo lo que no sabe... Mozo, acercaos —exigió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se aproximara a ellas.

Darien dejó el cepillo en el suelo y se dirigió hacia las damas.

—¡Qué andares más garbosos tiene! Es extraño, porque estos mozos suelen ser todos unos desmañados —explicó la condena.

Darien, sonriendo Y ya frente a ellas, volvió a hacer una reverencia ante la duquesa.

—Señora...

—¡Será extranjero» pero mira cómo hace las reverencias de bien! ¡Y señora lo dice a la perfección! ¿Cómo te explicas eso?

—No lo sé, madre.

—Mozo, ella —dijo señalando a Serena— no Serena. Ella señora, como yo. O duquesa. Nunca más llamar Serena o ella os azotará —conminó haciendo el gesto de soltar un latigazo al aire.

—¿Ella, señora, duquesa? —dijo Darien repitiendo el gesto del látigo.

—Así es. Ella misma con sus propias manos.

—Eso será todo un honor para mí —replicó Darien con otra reverencia.

—Ay, pobre. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó la condesa a su hija.

—Lo trajo el primo.

—Muestra buena disposición, parece que está bien enseñado, aunque como siga mucho por aquí se va a echar a perder. Estoy por llevármelo conmigo a la corte.

—¿Para qué quieres un mozo de cuadras, madre?

—Sería un lacayo excelente —consideró mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Haz lo que quieras —soltó como si no le importara.

Pero le importaba demasiado. La sola idea de perder a Darien, le provocó un desasosiego pequeño y raudo que fue a más como una gota de tinta que apenas empieza siendo un punto en el papel y acaba convertida en un riachuelo.

—Me lo pensaré. Y ahora, mozo — ordenó la condesa dirigiéndose a Darien con gestos muy exagerados—, preparad cuatro caballos que nos vamos de paseo en la carroza de gala.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Ves qué corrección en el trato, qué exquisitez? Porque es extranjero, pero si hablara ahora mismo nos diría que agradece que se le pongan límites.

—Seguro que sí —musitó Serena cruzándose de brazos.

—Espero hija, que, con este ejemplo práctico, hayas aprendido de una vez cómo hay que hacer para que el personal de tu casa no se te desmande.

—Sí, madre.

—Bien. Y ahora, Yaten, llevadme a las cocheras. Vamos a comprobar si esa carroza reluce como tiene que relucir.

—Te acompaño. -Serena se sintió espantada ante la idea de quedarse a solas con Darien.

—Tú quietecita aquí —ordenó sujetándola por los hombros—. Explica al mozo que debe enjaezar a los cuatro caballos con las gualdrapas de terciopelo carísimo que te traje de Flandes.

—Explícaselo tú, madre. Tú ya has visto las pocas mañas que tengo para tratar con el servicio.

—Por eso mismo tienes que practicar desde ya. —Pellizcó la barbilla de su hija. Después se dirigió al mayordomo—: Yaten, seguidme.

La condesa y el mayordomo abandonaron las caballerizas y Darien retomó el cepillado del caballo.

—En cuanto acabe, les pondré las gualdrapas —informó Darien en un tono propio de mozo de cuadras.

—No hace falta. Ya me ocupo yo.

—¿Vos, duquesa, señora? Como vuestra madre entre y os encuentre poniendo gualdrapas, va a ser ella, y no vos, por desgracia, la que me azotará hasta el amanecer.

—¿Siguen las gualdrapas en aquel armario?

—Sí. Pero deberíais quitaros antes el manto ese de la cara, porque vais a acabar por los suelos.

—Eso es lo que os gustaría a vos: acabar conmigo por los suelos —refunfuñó Serena quitándose de un manotazo el rebociño.

—Vuestra madre tiene razón, como siga mucho por aquí, vais a echarme a perder.

—Hacedme un favor, mozo, cerrad el pico.

Serena se acercó hasta el armario donde se guardaban las gualdrapas, las sacó con mucho cuidado y con ellas regresó junto a los caballos.

—Dejad que lo haga yo —sugirió Darien de nuevo comportándose como un mozo de cuadras solícito.

—Poned vos unas y yo otras. —La duquesa le tendió dos gualdrapas.

—No hace falta que estéis atareada para no hablarme. Si no queréis dirigirme la palabra, no lo hagáis.

—Os llevo dirigiendo la palabra todo el tiempo...

—Lleváis evitándome toda la semana.

—Estoy muy ocupada: no puedo permitirme andar de cháchara con mi mozo de cuadras —contestó, dándole la espalda.

—Lo que no podéis permitir es que se os diga la verdad —repuso poniéndose de nuevo frente a ella.

—Lo que no debería haber permitido es que un simple mozo de cuadras me diera consejos sobre cómo debo vivir mi vida —zanjó dándole de nuevo la espalda.

Darien volvió a enfrentarse a ella:

—Sabéis que tengo razón.

—¿En qué? —preguntó ofendida—. ¿En que necesito amar o ser amada? ¿O en que debo matrimoniar con el conde de Ribera?

—En las dos. Las dos son la misma cosa. Si os casáis con el conde, amaréis y seréis amada.

Y Darien se moriría de celos dondequiera que estuviese. Había pasado una semana terrible. Serena no se había acercado ni un solo día por las caballerizas y todos los intentos por acercarse a su casa para provocar el encuentro habían resultado infructuosos. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle perdón si es que aquella verdad le había ofendido tanto como parecía. Habría hecho lo que fuera para poder volver a estar tan cerca de ella como lo estaba ahora, aunque estuviera enfadada y más enlutada que nunca.

—¿Y quién os dice que no ame ya? —replicó la condesa.

—Vos. ¿O habéis olvidado que me dijisteis que el amor no estaba entre vuestros planes?

—¿Os habéis olvidado vos que me dijisteis que el amor no se puede elegir? —contraatacó Serena.

—¿Y qué ha ocurrido entonces? ¿Os habéis enamorado de repente?

Eso quisiera saber ella. Había pasado una semana angustiosa, a pesar de que fue ella la que decidió distanciarse de Darien para ver si así el deseo se sofocaba. Craso error. La separación solo había servido para echar más leña al fuego de su deseo, para avivar sus ganas, sus ganas de todo, de conversar, de pasear y de besarle por todo su cuerpo. Pensaba en él a todas horas y ahora que lo tenía delante estaba a punto de sacarla de quicio. ¿Se podía llamar a eso enamoramiento?

—No sé de qué os extrañáis si vos habéis despertado pasiones a tantas mujeres-

—Sí, pero yo no me he enamorado nunca.

O eso creía, porque el nudo en el estómago que tenía desde hacía una semana, la tremenda tortura de no poder pensar en nada más que en ella, esa necesidad extrema de sentirla cerca, de mirarla a los ojos, de arrebatarle de una vez esas oscuras sayas y dejarla desnuda ante él temblando de deseo, si no se llamaba enamoramiento no podía llamarse de ninguna otra forma.

—¿Estáis seguro? —preguntó Serena, más cerca de él de lo que jamás había estado.

—Sí —mintió Darien.

—Os tenéis en muy alta estima, Darien.

—¿Por qué? —A Darien apenas le salían las palabras—. ¿Por qué decís eso?

—Me dijisteis que cuando el amor llegara a vuestra vida, no seríais un cobarde.

—Y no lo soy. Ahora dadme esas gualdrapas.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Serena, desafiándole, ofreciéndole su cuello, sus labios, su vida.

—Dádmelas, señora.

—¡Las gualdrapas son lo que menos me importa en este momento!

—A mí sí que me importan.

—¡Tomadlas! —Serena se las arrojó al pecho. Darien las cogió. La miró. Después dejó las gualdrapas en el suelo y luego, inexplicablemente, y sin que a ella le diera tiempo a reaccionar, tomó la mano de Serena.

—Para esto quería que soltarais las gualdrapas.

Darien se llevó la mano de Serena a los labios y, cuando parecía que estaba a punto de besarla, giró su mano, la miró a los ojos de una forma que la conmovió hasta el delirio, y luego besó con una pasión que no había sentido en su vida la cara interna de la muñeca blanquísima y palpitante de esa mujer que no entendía nada.

Serena no entendía nada, pero lo sentía todo. Los labios de Darien en el anverso de su muñeca, besándola con una pasión que no había conocido más que en sus sueños, su respiración agitada y sus besos que ahora viajaban por sus venas hasta que llegaran al último rincón de su cuerpo.

—Darien...

—¿A quién amáis Serena? —susurró él entre beso y beso.

Ese momento que duró un instante y que fue eterno, fue interrumpido por la condesa, quien a lo lejos se escuchaba que decía.

—Y ahora veamos si están listos esos caballos.

—Soltadme —susurró Serena a Darien después de escuchar en la lejanía la voz de su madre.

—¿No me vais a responder?

—No —dijo implacable.

Desde luego que no iba a responderle y no porque no conociera la respuesta, lo que sentía por ese hombre era mucho más que deseo, mucho más que el despertar de un instinto dormido durante años, era amor... Y aunque había intentado mirar hacia otro lado, ella no era una cobarde, Darien tenía razón, ella no era de las que se quedan a las puertas del laberinto, Amaba a Darien Chiba, quienquiera que fuese, a pesar de sí misma, a pesar del decoro, la honestidad y el recato que exigían su viudez y su linaje. Se moría de ganas de responderle que lo amaba, con todas sus fuerzas, y que así lo haría hasta el último de sus días. Se desesperaba por decirle que no debía seguir buscando más, que no necesitaba más treguas, que ella era su destino... Pero las palabras de Andrew advirtiéndola de que otras mujeres antes ya habían sentido lo mismo que ella sentía en ese momento ponían una mordaza a su corazón. Una mordaza de la que solo podría liberarse cuando él fuera suyo.

Darien, por su parte, exasperado por no tener respuesta, la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó con fuerza contra él.

—No os voy a soltar hasta que respondáis.

—Mi madre está a punto de llegar.

—Me da lo mismo —dijo atrayéndola mucho más hacia sí.

—¿No os importa mi honor? —replicó sintiendo la respiración de Darien, sus latidos, su deseo.

—Más me preocupa saber quién ocupa vuestro corazón.

—¿Y el vuestro quién lo ocupa? —espetó Serena retándole.

—Responded vos primero.

—Besadme y lo sabréis.

Se miraron. Darien lo sintió. No necesitaba ningún beso para hacerse con la respuesta. Lo sabía. Igual que ella tenía que saberlo. Serena le miraba con los ojos del corazón, y con esos ojos podía leer su alma como ninguna mujer antes lo había hecho. Así que no, no pensaba responder a la pregunta de quién ocupaba su corazón, porque precisamente su corazón no cesaba de gritar: Darien Chiba ama a Serena de Tsukino, el príncipe a la deriva, por fin ha encontrado su sitio en el mundo. El beso, sin embargo, sí que lo necesitaba. Más que al aire. Por eso se acercó a su amada y le rozó los labios con los suyos, sutilmente, conteniendo las ganas de probar su boca, de acariciar su lengua, de perderse en ella.

Serena sintió la leve caricia de los labios de su amado y cerró los ojos esperando el beso ávido que dejaría a Darien frente a la verdad más desnuda. Ella le amaba como no había amado nunca, por primera y por última vez. Serena lo sabía y sus labios también. Darien solo tenía que besarlos para hacerse con el secreto que albergaba su alma.

Cuando ese sutil y mágico momento de revelaciones y anhelos saciados estaba a punto de derribar hasta la última de sus incertidumbres, la condesa irrumpió en las caballerizas y Darien, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que soltar a Serena y simular que recogía las gualdrapas del suelo.

—¿Todavía están las caballos sin enjaezar? —protestó escandalizada la condesa.

—Es que... —musitó Serena, un poco mareada.

—¿Qué hacen las delicadísimas gualdrapas en el suelo? —La condesa pareció más escandalizada aún.

—Se me cayeron al suelo, madre —mintió bajando la mirada para evitar que su madre se percatara del ardor de su cuerpo y la alegría de su alma.

—Hija mía, ¡todo se te cae al suelo! —Recogió el rebociño—. Toma, póntelo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo mientras quitaba restos de paja de la odiosa mantilla.

—Serena, vas a acabar conmigo —se quejó moviendo su cabeza y haciendo así bailar a los lacitos rojos de su pelo—. ¿Se puede saber cuándo me has visto a mí poner una gualdrapa?

—Nunca, madre, nunca —dijo con el rostro medio cubierto por el rebociño.

Serena miró a Darien y se le escapó una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Qué haces sonriendo al mozo de cuadras? —le riñó la condesa llevándose las manos a la cara.

—No sabe nuestro idioma, es mi forma de decirle que todo está bien.

—Ay, Dios mío, dame paciencia. Pero ¡si todo es un desastre! Vamos a ver, Serena, si no me has visto nunca poner gualdrapas, ¿me quieres explicar por qué tú lo haces?

Porque ella era lo que nunca sería su madre: una aristócrata que promovía industrias, ponía gualdrapas y se dejaba besar en la muñeca por su mozo de cuadras. Si bien en vez de espetarle la verdad, dijo:

—Decidí ayudar al mozo de cuadras para ganar tiempo.

—Muy mal hecho Cuántas veces te he explicado que igual que tus criados no pueden hacer tus tareas, tú tampoco puedes hacer las de ellos. Cuántas veces te he repetido que hay que respetar siempre los cometidos de cada quien. Di, ¿cuántas?

—Muchas, madre —respondió mordiéndose la cara interna de sus carrillos para evitar una tremenda carcajada.

—Pues asimílalo de una vez, hija. Y ahora voy a arreglar este desaguisado ¡Mozo! —Dio unas palmadas—. Quiero los cuatro caballos con gualdrapas, ya, listo, ya...

—O zas — dijo Darien haciendo el gesto del latigazo al aire.

—Eso es, ella —advirtió la condesa señalando a Serena— señora, duquesa, zas, zas, zas.

—Hasta el amanecer… — remachó Darien fingidamente serio. Muy serio.

—Exacto. ¡Bravo! Dios un mozo de cuadras de lo más diligente.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola mis niñas jajajaj no se ustedes pero a mi este capi me emociono y me hizo reir con la condesa y Darien y que Zas Zas jajajaja es unico esto jajaj… dejen rew si… saludos…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pasión Bereber**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

Un paseo en carroza por el camino de las moreras es siempre agradable, a no ser que vaya tu madre al lado, pensó Serena. La condesa de Ureña no había dejado de hablar desde que por fin habían partido de la hacienda. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que su madre, en cuanto atardeciera, regresaría a la corte con sus toneladas de consejos desquiciantes, los chapines que no se ponía y sus arquetas repletas de postizos y plumas con los que, en esta visita, tampoco había tenido ocasión de adornarse.

Seguro que su madre estaba lamentando no haber tenido oportunidad para lucir tan fútiles complementos, pero las buenas maneras mandaban siempre y como las dos actividades de aquella jornada, una visita al convento y luego almuerzo con el obispo, pedían algo más discretito, allí estaba ella, carente de plumas y postizos, con las modestas cintas rojas que le adornaban los cuatro pelos rizados de condesa orgullosa.

Cintas rojas... Serena suspiró. ¡Cuándo volvería a poder ponerse cintas en el pelo! Qué ganas de ponerse cintas en sus rizos y sobre todo qué ganas de que Darien le quitara hasta la última de ellas, que acariciara su pelo y luego su nuca y después besara su cuello y...

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó la condesa arrugando su naricilla respingona.

—Perfecto —respondió Serena, por responder algo, porque no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de la perorata de su madre.

—¿Perfecto?

Serena optó por la siempre infalible respuesta comodín.

—Lo más adecuado conforme a la virtud.

—¿La virtud? Hija mía, mira que eres rara.

—Entonces, conforme al recato y a la modestia. —La siempre infalible respuesta comodín .

—¡Qué pava eres, querida! ¡Estamos hablando de tu boda!

—¿De mi boda con quién? —preguntó dando un respingo.

—Con quien va a ser... ¡con Andrew! Si acabas de decir que te parece perfecto.

—Con matices, perfecto pero con matices —disimuló.

—Me recuerdas a tu padre. ¿Te vas a poner de tú a tú, con tu futuro marido, a negociar duramente las capitulaciones? ¡Que escándalo! Ahora que, conmigo tampoco cuentes para cerrarlas, te lo digo desde ya.

—Antes de llegar a eso, madre, todavía no tengo claro que deba casarme con Andrew.

—Pues seguirás vestida de negro toda tu vida — sentenció mirando por la ventana.

—En la vida hay muchas más cosas que los jubones y los faldellines.

—Sí, los rebociños tan negros que acabarán tintándote el alma.

—Encinares alegra mi alma —soltó, mirando con regocijo todo lo que les rodeaba.

El sol acariciaba las moreras con sus hojas todavía verdes, las viñas trazaban líneas de vida sobre la fértil vega del Talés y los valles se desplegaban generosos moteados de olivos sabios.

Los viajeros hablaban maravillas de las Indias, de sus playas de arena finísima y de sus aguas cristalinas, de sus árboles y de sus aves exóticas, de sus peces y de sus frutas exquisitas, de sus puestas de sol inefables y de sus amaneceres prodigiosos. No dudaba de que aquellas tierras fueran el paraíso, pero no el suyo. Ella jamás encontraría en lugar alguno nada de lo que ya le daba Encinares: sosiego, felicidad y sentido pleno a su vida. No había mayor paraíso que ese, aunque su madre pensara lo contrario.

—Es imposible que un pueblo te alegre como un hombre.

Serena miró extrañada a su madre, la valedora permanente de la modestia y la virtud.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Tu padre nunca me alegró, pero Andrew es una buena persona, con un porte magnífico. Un hombre así alegra la vida de cualquier mujer, de hecho sabes que en la corte se lo rifan... Por algo será.

—Hay un pequeño inconveniente: no le amo.

—¿Y desde cuando las mujeres de nuestro linaje se casan por amor?

—Los hombres de nuestro linaje dependen de nosotras para alcanzar sus objetivos, pero yo me basto a mí misma para lograrlos. No necesito a Andrew para enaltecer mi ducado.

—Pero sí necesitas a un hombre a tu lado para que te dejen en paz.

—Tú no tienes un hombre al lado y te dejan en paz.

—Pero yo no tengo un primo ansioso por arrebatarme mis posesiones, ni a los acreedores apretándome a cada momento, ni a la corte entera murmurando hasta dónde va a llegar la osada de la duquesita viuda de Encinares.

—¿La corte murmura sobre mí? —preguntó Serena desbordada por la curiosidad.

—Hasta el mismísimo rey, Serena —respondió la condesa tomando la mano de su hija con cariño—. Tú sabes que el rey quiere una aristocracia arrodillada y dependiente de su favor, que teme que proliferen estados nobiliarios independientes y fuertes, como en Italia, porque ponen en peligro su gran Estado.

—Entonces yo no tengo nada que temer, no he hecho nada más reseñable que fundar un convento... —ironizó Serena encogié hombros.

—Esa es mi opinión, sí. Sin embargo, en la corte son muchos los que piensan que has creado un poderoso estado nobiliario, con una economía próspera, una burocracia importante Y un destacado proyecto de prestigio que se opone a los intereses de la monarquía. Muchos grandes me han aconsejado que tengas cuidado —confesó muy preocupada—, el rey en su afán por reprimir todo el que obstaculice sus planes de concentración Y centralización del poder, podría revolverse contra ti y hacerte muchísimo daño.

—Madre, me estás asustando, nunca te he visto tan seria.

—Es que es un asunto serio, Todos los grandes están aterrados, bien sabes que rey ha sido capaz de encerrar al duque de Alba en su castillo de Uceda y a la princesa de Éboli en su propio palacio.

—Lo sé, madre. —Se colocó el rebociño, más para calmar su desazón que porque importara algo su aspecto.

—Sin pretenderlo, te estás enfrentando al hombre más poderoso del mundo… Y eres una mujer. Te puedes hacer una idea de la de infamias que podrían caer sobre ti. Debes evitarlo, Serena. —Le apretó fuertemente la mano—. Nobilitas est virtus.

—¿Crees que evitaría las calumnias y las difamaciones si me casara? —preguntó mordiéndose los labios de pura ansiedad.

—Sí, si te casas con Andrew. En la corte todos comentan que Andrew tiene totalmente captado al rey.

—Los afectos del rey son cambiantes como la luna —repuso Serena frustrada.

—Lo sé. Pero Andrew es un hombre afable, discreto y un maestro en el arte de la persuasión: es muy difícil que pierda el favor del monarca.

—Andrew es mi mejor amigo, madre, no me vas a descubrir nada que no sepa. Y como le conozco tan bien, te digo que él jamás se casará por conveniencia.

—Es que Andrew quiere casarse contigo por amor.

Un bache del camino hizo que condesa y duquesa botaran sobre sus lujosos asientos de terciopelo azul.

—Eso, ¿qué es? —quiso saber Serena, volviéndose a colocar su rebelde rebociño.

—¡Un socavón de tus queridos senderos de moreras! — replicó la condesa.

—Es por las lluvias de los días pasados. Hoy mismo daré la orden de que lo reparen. Pero no me refería a mis caminos, te preguntaba que qué es eso de que nuestro Andrew quiere casarse conmigo por amor. ¿Qué es eso madre? ¿Otro rumor de la corte?

—En la corte unos dicen que sois amantes y otros que él lleva años enamorado en secreto de ti —ahora hablaba asiéndose fuertemente a una de las agarraderas de oro de la espectacular carroza de gala.

—¡Cómo me alegro de no vivir en la corte!

—Te equivocas. Hay que estar allí para no perder comba, hija. Y yo no la pierdo. Se lo que me digo. Hazme caso. Háblale a Andrew de matrimonio.

—Madre, no le puedo proponer a un queridísimo amigo, que además cree en el amor, una fría alianza matrimonial.

—¿Y si él te ama?

—Me puede amar muchísimo, pero hay un detalle que se te escapa: ¡yo no le amo!

—Eso es ahora... con los años aprenderías a quererlo.

—Madre, parece que estuvieras hablando de un caniche revoltoso —protestó irritada frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Cuánta gente hay que se casa por obligación y resulta que tiene un matrimonio felicísimo!

—Yo no conozco a nadie — afirmó Serena cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque no tienes apenas vida social. Y como no te agarres fuerte, vas a acabar sin vida a secas.

—Ya hemos pasado el tramo más complicado del camino. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Sí, sí que lo tengo. —La condesa tomó el rostro de su hija con la mano libre.

—Madre, esta conversación es absurda: ni Andrew querrá casarse conmigo, ni yo con él.

—Andrew es tu salvación y la de tu ducado. Piénsalo — recomendó, mirándola con dulzura, una cualidad que su madre no solía prodigar.

—Lo pensaré. —Aunque solo fuera por esa veta de dulzura, lo pensaría.

—En el trayecto de regreso a casa tienes tiempo de sobra para pensártelo —sugirió dando unos fastidiosos toquecitos con su dedo índice en el pecho de Serena—. Luego se lo propones a Andrew durante el almuerzo y ya mañana comenzamos a concretar los detalles de la boda.

—¡Madre! —se sulfuró. ¿Cuánto le había durado la dulzura? ¿Doce segundos?—. ¡Necesitaría algo más de tiempo para decidir con quién voy a pasar el resto de mi vida! ¿No crees?

—Las cosas, cuanto menos se piensen mejor.

La condesa dio unas palmaditas en la mano de su hija y Serena suspiró acalorada. Su boda... Si su madre supiera cuán feliz estaría de concretar mañana mismo los detalles de su boda, pensó soñadora, con la mirada perdida en el sendero de moreras que parecía no tener fin. La condesa tenía razón: cuanto menos se pensaran las cosas mejor; es más, ella no necesitaba ni un segundo para decidir que quería pasar el resto de sus días con... Darien, quien seguramente era tan reacio al matrimonio por amor, como Andrew a la boda sin amor.

Tan descabellado era casarse con uno como con otro, pero ya puestos a cometer una locura, sin duda, prefería cometerla con Darien, aun a riesgo de ser la comidilla de toda la corte y sobre todo aun a riesgo de que su primo o el mismo rey le arrebataran su hacienda con la excusa de que había perdido el juicio.

Aunque eso jamás sucedería: Serena no era de las que cometían locuras; siempre juiciosa y cabal, nunca haría nada que pudiese perjudicar ni a su reputación ni a los intereses de su casa. Lo que no obstaba para que pudiese vivir su historia de amor con Darien...

—Señora duquesa, hemos llegado —anunció el cochero interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena.

—Hija, querida, prométeme que reflexionarás. —La condesa hizo chocar su mejilla con la mejilla de su hija. No sabía besar de otra forma.

—Te lo prometo, madre.

—Cuídate, mi bien. Y saluda a Andrew de mi parte.

Se apeó del coche con la ayuda del cochero, abrió su sombrilla azul y se dirigió grave y solemne al convento de las monjas.

Serena reemprendió el regreso a casa con la imagen de su madre, tan digna y respetable, bien impresa en su retina. Una imagen que le hizo recordar quién era, a quién se debía y cuál era la razón de su existencia. De repente, se sintió invadida por la culpa. ¿En qué clase de mujer se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Hacia dónde estaba a punto de encaminar sus pasos? ¿Iba a traer el deshonor a su casa durante generaciones por experimentar una pasión? ¿Por vibrar como una mujerzuela cualquiera? De ninguna manera podía permitírselo. No se trataba de ser o no valiente. Se trataba del honor y la nobleza, dos virtudes que estaban por encima de todo. Ella sería como su madre, como la admirable y ejemplar condesa de Ureña, no podía ser de otra forma. Así, se prometió a sí misma que no dejaría ni un solo día de vivir su vida conforme a la honorabilidad y el respeto a su casa, aunque eso supusiera no volver a besar a Darien. Su ducado merecía todas las renuncias, incluido el amor... Iba a ser algo terrible. Lo sabía. Ella se moría por vivir esa historia de amor que apenas acababa de empezar, pero su amor por su ducado era mucho más grande. ¿Iba a sufrir? Tal vez. Pero ella era fuerte, muy fuerte. No tenía nada que temer. Su determinación acabaría evitando las tentaciones de la pasión y los arrebatos del deseo. Y su entereza acabaría sofocando la llama del amor por su mozo de cuadras. O al menos eso quería creer esa mañana soleada entre las moreras que eran su vida.

Ya de vuelta a la hacienda, Andrew la esperaba en el salón principal con la mirada perdida en la azulejería de los zócalos.

—Discúlpame, Andrew, por la tardanza. He ido con mi madre al convento y ya sabes lo pesada que es.

—Tranquila, he estado muy entretenido: primero, me he memorizado el artesonado y ahora estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo con los zócalos.

—Qué arte tienes para divertirte solo —bromeó mientras el joven conde besaba su mano—. Por cierto, ¿y esas calzas de gamuza que llevas?

—Son nuevas. Tienen ribetes y todo —dijo levantando una pierna—. Me las han traído de Italia...

—¿Y qué me dices de mi sayo de terciopelo? —preguntó con cierta sorna.

—Es una maravilla.

—Forrado en tafetán y con mangas de raso.

—Te queda muy bien —observó Serena jovial.

Le quedaba más que muy bien, por algo era el soltero más codiciado del reino. Alto, rubio, de hermoso rostro a causa de sus ojos verdes, la nariz ligeramente aguileña, los rasgos angulosos, la boca sugerente y una sonrisa divina, y de cuerpo absolutamente perfecto por culpa de su musculatura marcada, sus amplios pectorales, la menguada cintura y las potentes piernas. Y además, por si fuera poco, era tan elegante que hasta un saco lo lucía como si fuera la mejor creación del sastre del rey.

—Tú también estás preciosa.

¿Preciosa? Era la primera vez que Andrew empleaba, pensó Serena, ese adjetivo con ella: preciosa; si bien le dio la misma importancia que a su espectacular atuendo: ninguna.

—He pedido a doña Luna que nos prepare el comedor del ala este.

—Perfecto. Es más íntimo.

—Y como solo somos dos...

—¿Solo? —replicó extrañado—. A mí me basta y me sobra contigo.

—Conmigo y el artesonado mudéjar que puedes contemplar cuando te aburra.

—Contigo es imposible aburrirse —concluyó encantado.

Andrew ofreció su brazo a Serena, y así agarrados y ufanos accedieron al comedor. Entre bromas, ocuparon sus asientos, uno frente al otro, y apenas se lavaron las manos en la jofaina, un lacayo sirvió una humeante sopa en una delicada escudilla.

Serena hablaba sin parar, pero Andrew no escuchaba. No podía dejar de repasar en su cabeza una y otra vez la declaración que estaba a punto de hacerle al amor de su vida. Amaba a Serena, cada día más. Era pura luz. Adoraba su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su dulce talle, su pasión por todo, su coraje y su determinación, su orgullo y su dignidad, su inteligencia y su generosidad... La adoraba con su obstinación, su caos, su impuntualidad, su impaciencia, su desmesura...

—¿Qué te parece mi fricasé de pollo? —preguntó Serena después de beber un sorbito de un vino tinto de Encinares.

¿Ya iban por el fricasé? Andrew pasaba de un plato a otro sin darse cuenta, en breve estarían en los postres y entonces se lo jugaría todo a una carta.

—Delicioso, Serena —lo dijo más que nada a tenor de cómo olía. Era espantoso eso de tener la cabeza en otro sitio, pensó el conde. Con lo aficionado que era él a las exquisiteces culinarias y se las estaba perdiendo por culpa de tener la cabeza en otro sitio. Aunque bien pensado, era una delicia poder tener la cabeza en un sitio tan dichoso como lo era el amor.

—Mi cocinero consiguió la receta de la cocinera de Isabel de Valois.

—Se la tenéis que pasar a mi cocinero...

—Por supuesto. Yo soy de las que piensa que el conocimiento hay que compartirlo porque...

Y Andrew no escuchó nada más. Prefirió asentir con la cabeza mientras repasaba una vez más, con un nerviosismo in crescendo, el discurso más importante de su vida.

Hubiese deseado que el fricasé durara en sus platos una eternidad, pero el lacayo acababa de servirle un _zabaione_ que anunciaba que había llegado el momento más ansiado y temido de su vida.

—Lo comimos en Florencia, ¿te acuerdas? —preguntó Serena.

—Claro que sí.

Lo recordaba a la perfección, porque en aquella ocasión, como en otras muchas, había viajado durante catorce días solo para estar con ella un par de horas gloriosas.

—Me gustaría volver a Italia. ¿Y a ti?

—También...

—El obispo nos ha invitado a mi madre y a mí a Roma —contó entusiasmada.

—Preferiría ir contigo... a solas.

—Oh sí. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Es mi madre, pero reconozco que es un poco latosa —reconoció lanzando una palmotada al aire.

—Serena...

—¿Qué sucede? Te noto extraño. Si no te gusta el postre, no te lo comas.

—Está exquisito —balbuceó Andrew.

—Pero tienes una cara muy rara. ¡Y estás lívido! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Serena... —Tenía la frente perlada por el sudor.

—Dime, Andrew...

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—¿Qué?

Eso pensó Andrew: queeeeeeeeeé. Después de pasarse una semana memorizando una declaración de amor larguísima, llegado el momento de la verdad solo había sido capaz de pronunciar las cuatro palabras finales. Pero ya estaba dicho y no quedaba otra que afrontar la verdad.

—Que si quieres ser mi esposa —reveló retirándose con la mano el sudor de la frente. Cuán poderoso era el miedo, pensó Andrew, que le hacía olvidarse hasta de sus maneras de buen cortesano.

Serena apuró de un trago su copa de vino y sin vacilar:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque deseo que lo seas —contestó Andrew con la convicción que le daba la fuerza de su amor.

—Andrew, eres muy amable. —Se llevó de manera instintiva la mano al corazón, porque desde el corazón iba exclusivamente a responder—. Sé que casarme contigo es lo más conveniente para mí, que al hacerlo dejaría de estar en el punto de mira de muchas personas, incluido el rey, pero tú crees en el amor, en el amor verdadero, y si te casas tiene que ser por amor. Te agradezco que quieras protegerme, pero te quiero demasiado como para permitir que renuncies a tus sueños.

—Yo no me quiero casar contigo para protegerte, ni por interés, ni por conveniencia. Yo me quiero casar contigo por amor...

—Andrew, tú no me amas —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—Empecé a amarte el día de los petisúes y desde entonces no he hecho otra cosa más que pensarte, soñarte, desearte, quererte...

—¿Y por qué has estado callado tantos años? — preguntó con la profunda ternura que sentía por su amigo.

—¿Tú sabes la de veces que he estado tentado de abrirte mi corazón? Si supieras cuánto he tenido que reprimirme para no decirte: te amo, Serena. Te amo. Pero siempre callaba. Estabas comprometida, luego te casaste, y ya viuda lo más correcto era esperar un tiempo prudencial.

—Andrew... —susurró Serena afligida por no poder corresponder al amor que le profesaba ese joven al que tantísimo respetaba y quería.

El conde de Ribera se levantó y una vez junto a Serena clavó la rodilla en el suelo, tomó su mano y dijo:

—Serena te admiro y te amo. Cásate conmigo, me desviviré por hacerte feliz.

—Ya me haces feliz, tú eres mi amigo más leal y mi apoyo incondicional —dijo Serena sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Andrew.

—Quiero ser mucho más. Quiero ser el hombre que te ame, déjame serlo, Serena, déjame amarte. —Andrew se declaraba con desesperación.

Si solo se tratara de eso, pensó Serena, pero para amar se necesitaban dos y ella no le amaba. Si hubiese sido Darien Chiba el que hubiese clavado su rodilla en el suelo, el que hubiese sostenido su mano y le hubiese pedido que se dejara amar, le habría faltado tiempo para responder que sí, por favor, te lo ruego, ámame, quiero ser tu esposa, hazme tuya, poséeme hasta el final de mis días... ¿Pero en qué tonterías estaba pensando? Eso tampoco iba a suceder jamás, reflexionó tristísima.

—Andrew —dijo Serena poniéndose de pie y soltando la mano del conde—, para mí eres un gran amigo. Mi mejor amigo, el mejor amigo que tendré nunca.

—Y para mí tú también eres mi gran amiga —replicó poniéndose también en pie.

—Pero...

—No lo digas. No lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé, Andrew, solo tengo que escuchar a mi corazón.

—Dale tiempo a tu corazón.

¿Cómo decirle que su corazón no necesitaba más tiempo porque pertenecía a su mozo de cuadras? ¿Cómo decirle que ese hombre estaba ya tan dentro de ella que nada ni nadie podrían arrebatárselo jamás? ¿Pero qué pensamientos eran esos? Serena se alarmó, se angustió y se rebeló. ¡Aquello era un incordio! Pero ya pasaría, se dijo para tranquilizarse a sí misma, como lo hacen las tormentas y las nieves. Ahora era normal ser víctima de esas fastidiosas cavilaciones, porque estaba muy reciente lo vivido con su mozo de cuadras, pero no le cabía la menor duda de que andando el tiempo todo ese torbellino de sentimientos acabaría esfumándose para siempre, como las semillas del diente de león expuestas al viento; o eso quiso creer. Ahora que, para lo que ya no necesitaba tiempo era para saber lo que sentía por Andrew:

—El tiempo no hará más que confirmar lo mismo —concluyó Serena abatida.

—El amor también puede cocerse a fuego lento, poco a poco. Cásate conmigo —propuso sin perder el entusiasmo—, te apoyaré en todos tus proyectos, terminaremos de hacer de Encinares una grandiosa villa ducal. Y luego empezaremos con mi condado, te necesito, duquesa, haz de mi condado otro maravilloso lugar de cultura, de arte y de prosperidad que sea la envidia de toda la corte.

—Puedo ayudarte a hacer todo eso sin casarme contigo.

—¡Mira que eres testaruda! ¡Te recuerdo que soy la pieza más codiciada de la corte! —exclamó, jocoso.

—No entiendo por qué —replicó, risueña.

—De verdad qué mala suerte la mía, me tengo que enamorar de la única mujer de la corte que no me desea.

Eso mismo pensó Serena: ¡Qué mala suerte la suya! Qué caprichoso Cupido. Andrew era bello, bueno, inteligente, irónico, divertido. Lo tenía todo para hacerla feliz y sin embargo, no podía corresponderle. ¿No era tristísimo? ¿Y qué hacer ante esta delicada situación? ¿Poner al mal tiempo buena cara como estaba haciendo Andrew? Pues sí. No quedaba otra. Si Andrew, que era el que tenía el corazón roto, había optado por el camino de la ironía, no iba a ser ella la que le condujera por el camino de la pena infinita.

—¿Todas las mujeres te desean? ¿Hasta la centenaria marquesa de Fontanar? —preguntó con tanta complicidad como guasa.

—Todas —afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Explícame eso, por favor, porque de verdad te digo que no lo entiendo.

—¿Te lo cuento dando un paseo?

La duquesa tomó el brazo que Andrew le ofrecía y juntos se fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la hacienda.

—Si tu padre no hubiese roto el pacto matrimonial, hoy no sería solo tu gran amigo, sino también tu gran amante esposo —Andrew dijo esto paseando entre los rosales que sesteaban plácidos bajo el sol de la tarde.

—¿Amante también? —No pudo contener la carcajada.

—Mi fama de gran amante es conocida hasta en las Indias, duquesa —respondió poniendo cara de cortesano seductor, o sea, mirándola de perfil y levantando una ceja.

—La mujer que te ame tendrá muchísima suerte. Por todo, Andrew —confesó Serena presionando el brazo del conde con ternura—. Eres una persona formidable.

—El hombre que te ame tendrá la misma suerte. ¡Una lástima que no sea yo!

—Encontrarás a tu gran amor, Andrew.

De pronto, Andrew se detuvo, la miró a los ojos y preguntó muy circunspecto:

—A lo mejor todavía estamos a tiempo. ¿Me permites que te muestre algo?

—Sí, claro.

Serena pensó que el duque le mostraría una carta, una flor escondida en su hacienda, cualquier cosa menos que con una mano la tomara por la cintura, con la otra la cogiera con fuerza por la nuca, la atrajese hacia sí y la besase con toda la pasión que el bueno de Andrew tenía contenida desde hacía años.

—¿Sigues pensando lo mismo, Serena? —preguntó el conde con la respiración agitada en cuanto dio por finalizado el beso.

—¡Se me había olvidado lo bruto que eras! —exclamó Serena apenas sin aliento.

—¿Sigues pensando que no podrías llegar a amarme?

—Lo sigo pensando —replicó con rotundidad.

Era lo que pensaba y lo que seguiría pensando así tuviera mil vidas. Por mucho que Andrew la besara jamás sentiría nada parecido a la tremenda convulsión que había padecido horas antes con Darien y su beso robado en la muñeca.

—¿No me engañas?

—Besas muy bien, Andrew. Dominas el arte del beso, de eso no hay duda.

—Pero...

—Andrew, lo siento, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

—¿Desde cuándo? Serena soy tu mejor amigo, puedes confiar en mí.

—Desde hace poco. Aunque es algo... pasajero — susurró.

—¿Entonces tengo posibilidades?

—No. Le amo a él. Pero no puedo permitirme amarle.

—¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco?

—Mejor lo dejamos. Ya hemos hablado demasiado de amor por hoy...

—Mira que eres intrépida. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Tanto vestido remilgado y oscuro y resulta que tienes un amante —concluyó Andrew, perplejo.

—No es nada... aún. ¡Ni va a serlo!

—Pero ¿lo amas?

—Me temo que sí —respondió Serena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Amiga, el amor no hay que temerlo.

—Amigo, estoy desbordada por lo que siento. — Ahora tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos vidriosos.

—¡Eso es formidable! Terrible para mí y mi corazón hecho trizas. Pero para ti, querida amiga, es una noticia formidable.

—Eres muy generoso, Andrew. Con todo lo que te he dicho y ¿aun así sigo siendo tu querida amiga? —preguntó la duquesa mientras enjugaba las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas.

—¡Qué remedio! —exclamó Andrew, al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo con el que acabó de enjugar las últimas lágrimas de la duquesa.

—¿Algún día llegarás a perdonarme? —susurró compungida.

—No se puede obligar a nadie a que te ame. No te voy a engañar, el rechazo duele. Y más cuando amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. Pero sobreviviré aferrado a la esperanza de que un día te des cuenta de que yo soy el hombre de tu vida.

—Pues yo viviré deseando que llegue el día en que descubras quién es realmente la mujer de tu vida.

—La tengo delante...

—Andrew, por favor, te lo suplico.

—Está bien. ¿Continuamos con nuestro paseo? — Andrew ofreció de nuevo su brazo a la duquesa.

La duquesa y el conde siguieron paseando por la hacienda... y Darien contempló cómo se alejaban muerto de celos.

Él había presenciado desde las caballerizas toda la escena del beso y estaba confundido, dolido, furioso.

Aquello le estaba afectando demasiado y no podía permitirlo. Tenía que dejar de pensar para dejar de sentir. Y para ello lo mejor era concentrarse en el trabajo, así que se puso a apilar maderas con denuedo y así pensaba seguir hasta que cayera exhausto allí mismo.

Su plan resultó un desastre. Lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse las manos con las maderas astilladas y fatigarse solo un poco. Por lo demás, ni dejó de pensar ni dejó de sentir.

Una pregunta lacerante torturaba su mente y su corazón: ¿Qué hacía la mujer que amaba, la única mujer que había sido capaz de llegar a su corazón, besando a otro hombre, y de aquella manera que hasta habían brotado sus lágrimas?

Porque ella lo amaba a él, lo había leído en sus ojos: «Serena ama a Darien», lo había sentido al igual que él; la duquesa se había estremecido hasta lo más profundo con sus besos igual que él se había estremecido, aquello era de verdad... Entonces, ¿por qué ese beso? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado tan pronto lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana?

**Continuara….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pasión Bereber**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

Serena no podía dormir. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día como para poder conciliar el sueño: los besos de Darien, la conversación que había tenido con su madre, la petición de mano de Andrew, su beso...

Aunque si era sincera, lo único que verdaderamente le estaba quitando el sueño eran los besos con Darien. Al cerrar los ojos solo podía revivir esos dos besos, en la muñeca y en los labios, que habían hecho que despertara a la vida, al deseo y al amor.

Y no estaba loca por llamar amor a algo que apenas empezaba, porque muchas eran las señales del amor. ¿No decía el poema de Ibn Hazm de Córdoba: «Sobre las señales del amor: Mis ojos no se paran sino donde estás tú. /Debes de tener las propiedades que dicen del imán. /Los llevo adonde tú vas y conforme te mueves»

Pues sus ojos solo se paraban donde Darien estaba, igual que su pensamiento, su corazón, su respiración...

Amaba. Aunque no pudiera permitírselo, lo hacía. Y aunque hubiera decidido vivir conforme al honor y la virtud, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre al que, para qué negarlo, amaba.

¿Y amar era malo? ¿Solo amar? Amar sin ser correspondida, amar en silencio, en soledad, con desesperación, secretamente. Eso sí podía hacerlo... eso era compatible con su ducado, con su lugar en el mundo, con lo que se esperaba de ella.

Harta de tanto escuchar el eco de sus propias palabras, decidió que lo mejor sería consagrarse a la lectura. Necesitaba a Ibn Hazm, mejor pasar la noche en vela en compañía de un gran poeta que en su día sintió y amó, como ella sentía y amaba ahora, que sola escuchando su cansino monólogo.

Tomó el candelabro de plata de su mesilla de noche, se puso un manto ligero y negro sobre el camisón blanco, se calzó sus chapines más lujuriosos, que solo se ponía para estar en sus aposentos, y bajó a la biblioteca que se encontraba junto al salón principal.

Después de un buen rato de búsqueda, Serena se prometió, como siempre que buscaba un libro, que en breve introduciría algo de orden en ese tremendísimo caos. Ya fuera ordenando los volúmenes por orden alfabético o por temática, pero algo había que hacer con carácter de urgencia. No podía permitirse perder tres horas de su tiempo cada vez que tenía que buscar un libro... ¿Dónde podría estar Ibn Hazm? Ella habría jurado que la última vez que lo había visto estaba junto a Dante, Boccaccio y Petrarca, pero ahora solo estaba el marqués de Santillana.

Pues no pensaba desistir. Necesitaba a Ibn Hazm y lo iba a leer así lo encontrara al amanecer.

Primero, empezó recorriendo todas las baldas, en vano. Pero no desfalleció, con más ánimo si cabe, se liberó de su manto, se subió a la escalera y candelabro en mano, lo buscó en las estanterías de arriba.

Le pasó de todo: se le cayeron al suelo varios tratados de teología, las obras completas de Juan Luis Vives, el Orlando Furioso de Ariosto... pero ni rastro de Ibn Hazm...

—Señora, ¿os puedo ayudar? —Somnolienta, su dueña había irrumpido en la biblioteca arrebujada en su viejo manto y sosteniendo un candil.

—Me estoy volviendo loca, Luna. No consigo encontrar un libro...

—¿Por qué no lo dejáis para por la mañana? —sugirió al tiempo que recogía los libros que se habían caído al suelo.

—Necesito leerlo esta noche.

—¿Es algún tratado de leyes que tenga que consultar?

—Es poesía.

—¿Poesía?

—Sí. Necesito leer poesía.

—¿Como el sediento el agua, el hambriento el pan o la caléndula el sol?

—Sí. Exactamente igual —confesó desde lo alto de la escalera.

—Darien, el príncipe, nuestro mozo de cuadras...

—Sí, sé quién es. Decidme lo que tengáis que decir.

—Al día siguiente de su llegada, me pidió que le dejara visitar la biblioteca porque según él necesitaba los libros como el sediento el agua, me dio tanta lástima que le dejé que se llevara unos cuantos. A los pocos días me pidió más, porque esta vez los necesitaba como el hambriento el pan. Si le hubieseis visto, vos tampoco os habríais podido negar, y esta tarde, me ha confesado, desesperado, que necesitaba leer poesía, como la caléndula el sol.

—¿Poesía?

—Sí, señora.

—Será malandrín. Seguro que tiene mi Ibn Hazm —dedujo bajando de las escaleras.

—Disculpadme, señora. Ya sé que no tenía que habérselos prestado sin vuestro consentimiento, pero me da tanta penita verle cuando me lo pide. Y además, siempre me devuelve los libros enseguida y en perfecto estado.

—No tenéis de qué preocuparos, Luna. Habéis hecho bien. —Su dueña siempre lo hacía todo bien.

—Si queréis, señora, me acerco un momento a las caballerizas y os traigo el libro.

—Dejadlo, ya voy yo —dijo poniéndose el manto de nuevo.

—Señora, permitidme el atrevimiento, pero alguien podría veros entrar o salir y eso daría muchísimo de qué hablar a las malas lenguas.

—Me pondré la cofia de Lita, tenemos las mismas hechuras, si alguien me ve, pensará que soy ella.

—Aun así me parece muy arriesgado —consideró la dueña con suma preocupación—. Señora, en mi modesta opinión, solo debería ir a las caballerizas si es estrictamente necesario.

—Lo es, Luna —afirmó Serena con gravedad.

—Señora, diréis que estoy mal de la sesera, pero yo creo que ese joven dice la verdad.

—¿Creéis que es un príncipe? —Se llevó un dedo a la boca por culpa de la ansiedad.

—El único príncipe que he conocido es a don Juan de Austria, cuando lo tuvimos aquí viviendo aquel verano, pero os digo que Darien podría pasar holgadamente por uno.

—Yo pienso lo mismo.

—Si os sirve de algo os diré que Darien también se ha ganado mi corazón. No de la misma forma que se ha ganado el vuestro, por supuesto, señora, válgame el cielo... —susurró azorada—. En fin, vos me entendéis.

—Os entiendo. ¿Tanto se me nota que le amo, Luna? —quiso saber, conmovida, Serena.

—Señora, vos nunca habéis tenido tanto brillo en la mirada, ni tanto rubor en las mejillas como desde que ese joven apareció en el salón principal.

—Es un hombre… distinto.

—¡Y tanto! ¿Dónde habéis visto un príncipe que lleve de tan buen grado pasarse todo el día recogiendo caca de caballo? —replicó mientras se le escapaba una risita.

—Desde luego si es un príncipe, ¡menuda cura de humildad que se está haciendo! —Serena rio abiertamente.

—Pero él no lo necesita —precisó la dueña — . No creo que haya sido jamás altanero ni arrogante. Mujeriego y tarambana, no digo yo que no lo fuera en el pasado, pero ya no, ahora le veo muy centrado, muy centrado en vos, señora, si me lo permite y aun a riesgo de parecer una celestina.

—Hablad, por favor, con total libertad.

—¿No habéis notado cómo os mira? ¿Cómo suspira cuando vos estáis cerca de él? ¿Cómo toca con devoción todo lo que vuestras manos siquiera rozan?

—Esto último no —objetó Serena negando extrañada con la cabeza.

—Pues sí, yo sí me he dado cuenta, lo hace siempre, tenéis que estar más atenta, señora —le aconsejó iluminándola más de cerca con el candil.

—Lo estaré —sentenció Serena achinando sus ojos para evitar que la luz la deslumbrara.

—Creo que somos afortunadas por contar con su presencia, señora. A mí me parece un buen hombre que, y esto es lo que más me importa, os admira y os respeta. Sé que podemos confiar en él —concluyó asintiendo con la cabeza y alzando las cejas, los signos inequívocos de que doña Luna otorgaba su absoluta aprobación.

—Luna estoy atrapada entre la obligación y la devoción —confesó Serena afligida.

—Haced caso a vuestro corazón.

—¿Y la virtud? ¿Y el honor? —Se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Lo más noble y virtuoso que podéis hacer, mi niña, es actuar conforme os dicte vuestro corazón.

—Mi corazón ama a Darien, pero me debo a Encinares.

—Amar a uno no implica que dejéis de amar al otro.

—Podría cubrir de vergüenza mi ducado durante siglos. —Se envolvió con su manto como si así pudiera protegerse de todos los peligros y tentaciones que ahora la acechaban.

—No, si sois prudente y discreta. Además algo me dice que ese hombre solo puede traeros cosas buenas a vos y a vuestro ducado.

—¿Estáis segura?

—Sí. —La dueña asintió con gravedad pues sabía todo lo que se jugaba en la respuesta.

—Llevo haciendo toda la vida lo que debo, mi dueña. No sé si seré capaz de actuar de otra forma.

—Vos no lo sé, pero yo sí que voy a actuar de otra forma. Veréis... La noche que os marchasteis a la casa de vuestro esposo después de que os liberamos de sus garras cometí un terrible error porque no tenía que haberos dejado marchar.

—Hicisteis lo correcto, yo era joven y tenía que cometer mis propias equivocaciones —repuso tomando la mano de su dueña con cariño.

—Precisamente, Serena, porque erais joven —dijo dando golpecitos en la mano de su ama—, no podíais valorar el terrible paso que estabais a punto de dar. Yo no tenía que haberlo permitido y nunca me lo perdonaré.

—Mi dueña, por favor, ¿qué decís? Esa decisión me ha hecho ser la mujer que soy.

—De todo se aprende, eso es cierto. Pero no pienso cargar con otro error a mis espaldas, por eso os digo que esta vez me escuchéis y apostéis por ese hombre —ordenó asiéndola fuertemente de la mano.

—Luna...

—Sí. Me habéis escuchado bien. La noche aquella os dije que merecíais un príncipe de verdad, ¿lo recordáis?

—Sí, me dijisteis que esperara a un joven, bueno y apuesto, y no al carcamal de mi marido.

—Bien, pues hoy os digo que presiento que ese joven príncipe es Darien Chiba.

—Esto que me decís, Luna, es maravilloso... —musitó ansiosa, después de escuchar esas palabras de boca de su dueña, que jamás se equivocaba con sus presentimientos—, os agradezco tanto vuestras palabras.

Serena y la dueña se abrazaron y luego esta añadió:

—Es lo que siento, mi niña, ya sabéis que siempre os digo lo que siento, aunque os perturbe, aunque os moleste, aunque no lo entendáis. Pero, por favor, Serena, esta vez sí, hacedme caso.

—Ahora sí, más que nunca, Luna, tengo que ir a buscar ese libro —anunció la duquesa al tiempo que colocaba unos mechones de pelo rebelde detrás de sus orejas.

—Hacedlo, pero a una hora más prudente...

—No, tiene que ser ahora. Ahora es el momento. Deseadme suerte, os lo ruego. —Cogió las manos de su dueña con muchísimo cariño.

—Os deseo mucho más, señora, os deseo que seáis muy feliz.

Serena abrazó muy fuerte a su dueña. Y con el abrazo quedó fulminado al instante el último resquicio de duda que la duquesa pudiera tener por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Os adoro, Luna. Y ahora acompañadme a las cocinas. Necesito la cofia de Lita.

Ya con la cofia de la criada sobre su cabeza, Serena salió por la puerta del servicio, candelabro en mano, y se dirigió a las cuadras.

Darien estaba leyendo en la cama, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su pequeño aposento, justo al final de las caballerizas. Como los enemigos también llamaban a la puerta, decidió esconder debajo de la camisa, la única prenda que llevaba puesta, el pistolete que había comprado días atrás a un mercader, con la promesa de futuras recompensas.

Apenas entornó la puerta, se percató de que era Serena.

—Pasad rápido —ordenó, metiéndola de un tirón del brazo en el aposentucho.

—¿Así tratáis a vuestros invitados? —replicó Serena doliéndose del brazo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó ceñudo.

—He venido a por un libro, a por ese libro. —Señaló El collar de la paloma de Ibn Hazm, que descansaba encima de su cama.

—¿Sois consciente del riesgo que estáis corriendo?

—Nadie me ha visto. Además vengo con la cofia de Lita.

—Duquesa, convenceos de una vez de que por mucho que os toquéis vuestra cabecita loca con rebociños o cofias, se ve a la legua que sois vos.

—Sé muy bien lo que hago, príncipe Darien, o lo que seáis. —Le miró de arriba abajo, y con serias dificultades para contener la risa.

—Tenéis enemigos muy poderosos. —¿Cómo podía hablar con esa solemnidad vestido de esa guisa?, se preguntó Serena.

—Lo sé —reconoció, asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por no romper a reír.

—¿Os figuráis cómo podrían utilizar el hecho de que os hayan visto entrar en el cuarto de vuestro mozo de cuadras en plena noche?

—Me lo figuro. —Estalló en risas.

Darien la miraba perplejo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle tanta gracia tener enemigos por doquier?

—¡Quitad esa cara de ajo confitado! ¡No río por mis enemigos! Río por vos y la guisa que lucís. —Se carcajeó, iluminándole más de cerca con su candelabro.

—No suelo dormir con mis mejores túnicas duquesa... Y ahora dejadme que con mi cara de ajo confitado os diga que me parece que no os hacéis ni una pequeña idea de lo que son capaces vuestros enemigos. Si uno de ellos os hubiera visto entrar esta noche en las caballerizas, lo menos grave que os podría suceder es que os dijeran que estáis loca, y precisamente por estar incapacitada para llevar vuestros asuntos, en cuestión de días podrían perfectamente, con la venia del rey, arrebataros la administración de vuestro ducado.

Darien se acercó a la cama y cogió el libro de la duquesa.

—Tomad. Ya tenéis lo que buscabais. Ya podéis marcharos —indicó entregándole el libro.

—Es uno de mis libros favoritos —confesó Serena estrechando el libro en su regazo.

—¿No habéis escuchado, duquesa? Salid de aquí —ordenó, hosco.

—¿Qué os pasa, Darien?

—Pasa que no debéis estar aquí, pasa que en unas cuantas horas debo levantarme. Soy vuestro mozo de cuadras, ¿recordáis?

—Ya se os ha olvidado el beso de esta mañana... —susurró melosa.

—¿Y a vos el de esta tarde? —replicó enojado.

—Observo que le habéis cogido el gusto a esto de hacer de espía.

—No os espiaba. Estaba en las caballerizas y os vi. A los dos.

—¿Es eso? ¡Estáis celoso! ¡Estáis celoso! —exclamó Serena, juguetona.

—Celoso, no. Más que nada estupefacto por descubrir que vais pidiendo que os besen a todos los hombres con los que os topáis.

—No pienso responder a vuestra provocación. — Se sentó, solemne, en el borde de la cama.

—Serena, no lo pienso repetir más. Salid de mis aposentos.

—Son mis aposentos —recordó, dejando el candelabro junto a la vela que estaba sobre la tosca mesilla de noche.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis? —preguntó exasperado—. Ya tenéis vuestro libro, ya habéis confirmado mis celos, ¿qué diablos más queréis?

—Hablar. Me gustaría hablar —confesó, muy formal.

—¿De qué? —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es algo tan urgente que no se puede posponer a mañana?

—Sí.

Darien suspiró y se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer.

—Creo que os amo —confesó volviéndose hacia él.

—¿Creéis ? Ya. Y ahora, para confirmarlo, me pediréis que os bese, como a Diego se lo habéis pedido también esta tarde. Es eso, ¿no?

—No. Esta noche no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía parar de pensar en vos. Lo hago a todas horas. Como tampoco puedo dejar de miraros, y más ahora que os tengo delante y me miráis así.

—¿Así, cómo? —preguntó Darien con cara de... enamorado.

—Enojado, inquieto, expectante, curioso, embobado, dispuesto, entregado... Pues bien, esto que me pasa con vuestra mirada es una señal de amor. Lo dice Ibn Hazm...

—Y con Andrew tendréis otra señal y con los otros, tantos hombres a los que vayáis besando, seguro que tendréis otras muchas —replicó impávido.

—Por mucho que besara a hombres, jamás llegaría a equipararme con vos y vuestras legiones de amantes.

—Eso también es cierto.

Darien sonrió. Serena también. La situación era extraña. El en camisa y ella en camisón, y con la cofia de la criada, sentados juntos en la cama del destartalado cuartucho de las caballerizas. Sin embargo, ambos sentían que no había lugar mejor en el mundo en el que pudieran estar en ese momento: Darien decidió que no cambiaría el cuchitril ni por el palacio más lujoso, y Serena, que desde ese momento el aposentillo pasaría a ser el centro de su ducado, el núcleo de su universo.

—Andrew me ha pedido que me case con el —se sinceró Serena.

—Es lo más sensato que podríais hacer —lo dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón, y le dolía de verdad.

—Ya me casé una vez por sensatez. No pienso hacerlo dos veces.

—Entonces ¿por qué le habéis besado?

—Me ha besado él. Estaba convencido de que sus besos serían irresistibles. Pero no. No he sentido ni un ápice de lo que he sentido esta mañana cuando vos habéis posado vuestros labios en mi muñeca.

—Pero yo no os convengo. —Negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero me da lo mismo.

—No lo creo. Parece que os importa demasiado si soy o no un príncipe —lamentó, alzando las cejas.

—Me importáis demasiado vos. —Clavó el dedo índice en el pectoral izquierdo de Darien—. Por eso quiero saberlo todo, seáis quien seáis.

—Puedo empezar por deciros que yo tampoco podía dormir esta noche.

—Pero en vuestro caso era más por la decepción de verme besando a Andrew, después de que había leído en vuestra mirada que me amabais. ¿Me equivoco?

—Así es. —Darien suspiró al tiempo que le quitaba la cofia.

—¿Me habéis llegado a odiar?

—Jamás... A lo mejor es por lo que dice Ibn Hazm, eso de que: «Mi amor por ti, que es eterno por su propia esencia, ha llegado a su apogeo, y no puede menguar ni crecer. No tiene más causa ni motivo que la voluntad de amar...».

—Por esa razón me da igual que seáis un príncipe o un mozo de cuadras.

—Por esa razón jamás podría odiaros —susurró Darien con sus ojos azules refulgiendo a la luz de las velas.

—Si estoy aquí es porque he decidido escuchar a mi corazón —confesó la duquesa con la respiración entrecortaba.

—¿Qué os dice?

Le decía que debía amarle. Que su dueña tenía razón, que no había nada más virtuoso ni más noble que entregarse a ese hombre que ahora estaba retándola con la mirada, que estaba ansioso por saber hasta dónde iba a ser capaz de llegar a entregarse, si iba a ser capaz de vencer hasta el último de sus miedos, hasta la última de sus dudas. Y ya tenía la respuesta, porque si ahora estaba respirando, con dificultad, pero respirando, era por él. No había otra razón por la que quisiera estar en el mundo más que para perderse en sus ojos, en su boca, en sus brazos, en su cuerpo encero. Él era todas las preguntas y la única respuesta. Le amaba. Y ya nada ni nadie iba a impedirlo. Su amor, como la luna, estaba por encima de todo, elevado, mágico, misterioso, irremisible... Al igual que nunca nadie había impedido que la noche llegara, jamás nadie ni nada iban a evitar que su corazón latiera por Darien Chiba, el más enigmático de los hombres. Su hombre. Él era su destino, eso es lo que estaba gritando su corazón... Y el de Darien, porque Serena podía leerlo, leer sus pensamientos, leer su alma, sentirle. Y ahora el corazón de su mozo de cuadras, su príncipe, su hombre, solo estaba diciendo una cosa. Por eso, Serena respondió a la pregunta de Darien:

—Lo mismo que el vuestro.

Darien liberó la melena de Serena de la redecilla de seda negra y acarició su pelo de color de miel.

—Qué ganas tenía de hacer esto —reconoció Darien.

Desde el día en que la conoció, qué ganas tenía. De todo. De devorarla entera, de poseerla hasta desfallecer, de ser suyo, de amarla eternamente, porque eso era lo que pedía su corazón. Amarla por siempre. ¿Su corazón sentiría eso mismo? ¿El corazón de Serena también desearía estar siempre a su lado? ¿Serena se moriría por despertar cada mañana enredada a sus sueños como él se moría? ¿Su duquesa desearía, como él deseaba, ser la luz que acariciaba su rostro? ¿Las telas que cubrían su cuerpo? ¿El aire que respiraba? ¿Serena desearía tanto como él besar sus labios? ¿Que le sostuviera en sus brazos y que no le soltara jamás? ¿Desearía tanto como él ser suyo? ¿Disfrutaría tanto como él con cada uno de sus gestos? Como cuando escondía sus chapines bajo sus faldas, cuando se aferraba a los objetos si estaba muy nerviosa, cuando se quedaba extasiada mirando una flor, cuando acariciaba a sus caballos, cuando se retiraba un mechón de su pelo... Su pelo que ahora acariciaba... por fin. Su pelo liberado de esa horrenda redecilla, que ahora se deslizaba sedoso entre sus dedos. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? ¡Qué ganas tenía de hacerlo!

—Y yo de que lo hicierais — reconoció Serena.

—No paro de pensar en vuestro pelo. Eso tiene que ser otra señal.

—Lo es —musitó Serena con el corazón a punto de escapársele del cuerpo.

—Quería sentirlo en mi cara —dijo Darien llevándose un mechón a su rostro—, quería olerlo —musitó oliéndolo—. Así, tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

—Y yo quería acariciar vuestro pelo —confesó Serena mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre los rizos ensortijados de la nuca de Darien.

—Y yo quería besaros en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Así? —Serena lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

—Sí. Y también en los pómulos.

—¿Así? —preguntó Serena, besándolo en el pómulo.

—Sí...

Y así siguieron con la sien, con el párpado, con la ceja, con la frente... Y luego, la otra sien, la otra ceja, el otro pómulo, la otra comisura de los labios...

Finalmente Darien apoyó la frente en el pómulo de Serena y se quedó ahí: rendido.

—No sé por qué desatinos habréis llegado hasta aquí —dijo Serena dichosa de sentir la cálida respiración de su amado en el rostro—, pero no dejaré de dar gracias al cielo, todos los días de mi vida, por haberme permitido encontraros.

—Y yo igual. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que me comprara tu primo, de que despertara maniatado en un barco de esclavos... —empezó a tutearla porque así lo sentía su corazón.

—¿Cómo te apresaron? —preguntó Serena porque el suyo también ya pedía esa cercanía.

—No lo sé —susurró.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

Darien apartó su frente de la mejilla de Serena y la miró. Ella pensó que el rostro de su amado a la luz misteriosa de las velas resultaba mucho más perturbador, su piel más dorada, su frente más altiva, sus ojos más azules, su cicatriz más dura, su boca más dulce, su mandíbula más portentosa...

—Fue en Túnez. Conocí a una mujer en una fiesta, a la hermana de un sultán, según me dijo; conversamos, bailamos, y luego me invitó a su residencia. Era una mujer muy bella —dijo acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Serena—, con una conversación interesante, una más de las tantas mujeres bellas y de conversación interesante que he conocido, pero que me dejan indiferente al cabo de los días, como mucho de los meses. — Acarició el largo cuello de su amada con los labios—. Tenía que haber declinado su ofrecimiento, pero llevaba tres meses sin compartir mi lecho con ninguna mujer. Así que... —Suspiró mirándola extasiado—. ¡Eres tan bella, Serena!

—¡Tú también eres muy bello, Darien! Pero ¿te importaría acabar tu relato? ¡Me tienes en ascuas!

—Poco más hay que contar —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, acabé conversando en su enorme cama repleta de cojines de seda azul, luego sé que bebí, sé que comí y que desperté maniatado en un barco de esclavos.

—Siento mucho que pasaras por eso —se lamentó, acariciando la cicatriz en forma de E de su mejilla—. Hacer un viaje maniatado debe de ser terrible, pero me alegro tanto de que no declinaras el ofrecimiento de esa mujer: de lo contrario jamás nos habríamos encontrado —confesó Serena, mientras Darien besaba la comisura de sus labios, su pómulo, su sien, su frente...

—Nos habríamos encontrado en cualquier otra parte. Yo lo habría preferido, desde luego, porque así me habría librado de los madrugones y del estiércol de tus caballerizas. Pero con todo... —Se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —susurró Serena.

Darien la besó en los labios. Primero suave. Una, dos, tres veces... así, hasta que perdió la cuenta, así, hasta que los besos se hicieron más profundos, más húmedos, más sabios.

Sus primeros besos. Y no sus primeros besos con Darien, sino los primeros besos de su vida. Sí, porque aunque había besado a Andrew esa misma tarde, ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido un beso. Los besos eran los de Darien. Besos eran sus labios ardientes y su lengua voraz. Besos eran la entrega y la pasión de su mozo de cuadras. Unos besos que la hacían sentir que se desintegraba en ellos, en los besos de Darien, quienquiera que fuese, y sin embargo, a pesar de estar desintegrada en miles de partículas, era más ella que nunca, más mujer, estaba más viva, más en la tierra que estaba a punto de desvanecerse bajo sus pies. Porque con sus besos se sentía flotar, ligera, alegre, sin miedo.

Eufórica por tanto beso de verdad, tanto beso tierno, tanto beso loco, tanto beso salvaje y tantísimo beso desesperado, Serena sintió cómo ascendía hasta una estrella acogedora y lejana en la que Darien iba a amarla como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

—Serena, es la primera vez que beso —reveló Darien después de los muchísimos besos. Los primeros besos de los muchos besos que les aguardaban durante toda la eternidad.

—Yo siento lo mismo, pero tú...

—He besado a muchísimas mujeres, pero es la primera vez que beso y siento. Que beso y siento que el mundo desaparece, que solo existimos tú y yo, que ya no somos tú y yo, sino nosotros, un solo ser, con un solo latido.

—Bésame, amor mío.

Darien la besó y luego retiró el manto de los hombros de Serena.

—Voy a comprarte miles de vestidos de colores... —Y besó el cuello de su duquesa.

—No tendré donde guardarlos.

—Me da lo mismo. Y voy a hacerte el amor con todos y cada uno de esos vestidos.

Darien le quitó el camisón y Serena se quedó completamente desnuda.

—¿Y tu ropa interior? —preguntó Darien alegremente escandalizado.

—No la soporto.

—¿Sabes que es sumamente indecoroso? —Darien acarició las clavículas de su amada.

—Sí.

—¿Y no te importa?

—En absoluto.

—Serena de Tsukino, te lo tienes más que merecido...

—¿El qué?

—Te voy a hacer el amor. ¿Lo deseas?

—Darien Chiba, voy a hacerte el amor, lo quieras o no.

Serena le quitó la camisa, mientras Darien acariciaba los pechos de su amada...

—Aunque me gustas demasiado, ¿tú crees que podré resistirlo? —quiso saber Serena mientras acariciaba los perfectos abdominales del hombre con el que estaba a punto de perder lo último que le quedaba de virtud y de recato.

Darien tomó su mano, la besó y luego preguntó:

—¿Quieres que esté dentro de ti?

—Sí. Como ya estás dentro de mi corazón.

—Ámame, Serena.

—Ámame, Darien.

Y se besaron y se acariciaron como no lo habían hecho nunca, protegidos por la luna que los envolvía en aquella noche mágica, entre relinchos de caballo y olor a paja húmeda, entre paredes de madera como fuego ardiente y sombras plateadas titilando en el suelo, y sobre todo con toda la pasión, con toda la entrega y con todo el amor, por primera vez...

Después, fulminados por el deseo, sus cuerpos exigieron la fusión absoluta. Serena se lo suplicó a su amado y Darien acarició la suave y húmeda intimidad de su amada para comprobar si estaba preparada para recibirle.

Serena lo miró anhelante. Le deseaba. Deseaba que su amado se hundiera dentro de ella, que hundiera su miembro firme y grande, hasta lo más profundo de su ser, como ahora estaba hundiendo sus dedos... Unos dedos audaces que iban a volverla loca. Se estremecía de placer. Se sentía morir. Gemía...

—Gime para mí, mi amor, gime —susurró Darien.

Y Serena gimió. Gimió de deseo, de lujuria, de desesperación, de amor.

—Así, mi amor, así. Entrégate a mí. Déjate inundar por mis caricias...

—Me siento morir, Darien...

—Todavía no.

Y su amado la sorprendió con caricias nuevas. Esta vez fueron sus labios y su lengua los que se adentraron ansiosos y voraces en su secreta intimidad, que ardía como la arena del desierto. Aquella era una tortura deliciosa, una muerte lenta y feliz, un placer desbordante que estaba a punto de hacerle perder el control.

Darien no pudo esperar más y entró dentro de su amada con una contundente embestida. Serena gritó y, a la punzada de dolor extremo, le siguieron unas contracciones que la hicieron gemir más, esta vez de puro goce.

Miró a Darien sorprendida por el milagro.

—Esto debe de ser lo que los griegos llaman orgasmo —susurró Serena, plena, aferrada a la espalda de Darien.

—Es. Ha sido un orgasmo maravilloso —confirmó besando apasionadamente a su amada en los labios.

—¿Lo has sentido?

—Sí. ¿Y tú me sientes?

—Muy dentro. Me llenas por completo —musitó entregada.

Darien comenzó a moverse muy lento. Serena volvió a gritar. Le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero no quería que su amado dejara de penetrarla. Una y mil veces. No quería que saliera de dentro de ella, porque ese era su sitio, porque le amaba.

—Sigue Darien, sigue...

—Todavía no ha entrado todo dentro de ti, mi niña. ¿Crees que podrás aceptarme por completo?

—Sí. Lo deseo. Por favor...

—Serena... — susurró Darien al tiempo que entraba completamente dentro de ella.

Y Serena estalló de nuevo. De dolor. De placer. De amor. Un orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo dejándola temblando de felicidad.

Darien, desesperado de deseo, empezó a penetrarla profundo y fuerte, arrancando gemidos a su amada que le hicieron estremecer.

Y así siguió, pujante y vigoroso, hasta que Serena sintió que no iba a poder soportarlo más. Que iba a resquebrajarse como una fina tela. El dolor era insoportable. Arañó la espalda de Darien. Mordió su hombro. Tiró de su pelo. Gritó. Lloró.

—¡No puedo más! —exclamó al fin.

—No te rindas, Serena. ¡Ya lo tienes!

Y Darien se desbordó dentro de ella, entre gemidos agónicos y broncos.

Después, Serena abrazó fuertemente a Darien, que descansaba exhausto en su pecho. Ahora sí que entendía por qué los amantes se morían por hacer ese «acto» de amor en sus lechos. Ella lo acababa de hacer y ya soñaba con cuándo sería la próxima ocasión en que volvería a repetirse ese encuentro íntimo y precioso, ese milagro de unión profunda y sincera con la persona a la que amaba.

Darien levantó la cabeza del regazo de Serena y la miró extasiado.

—¡Eres maravillosa, Serena!

Ella sonrió y acarició su pelo. Dichosa.

—Mi príncipe esclavo... —susurró acariciando la E de su mejilla.

—No me dejes caer, duquesa. No me sueltes. Protégeme. Rescátame...

—Siempre, mi príncipe, siempre —musitó Serena.

Darien se tumbó a su lado y entonces Serena se percató de algo...

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó extrañada.

—¿Ahí? ¿Dónde?

—En tu miembro...

—Serena, mi amor, no puede ser que... —Darien se asombró al comprobar que su pene estaba cubierto por unos hilos de sangre.

—Me avergüenzo de ser una viuda virginal... —confesó Serena tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¿Por qué? —Darien apartó tiernamente las manos de Serena de su rostro—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que tu marido no llegara a cumplir con sus deberes matrimoniales.

—Solo lo hicimos la noche de bodas. Además de estar mal dotado, no llegó a culminar. Me tocó un pésimo marido de conveniencia.

—Pues sí. —Darien asintió sonriendo y enlazando su mano a la de su amada.

Serena, feliz de que todo aquello quedara tan atrás y dichosa por lo que acababa de vivir, por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, suspiró y luego dijo:

—Y me alegro tanto de que así fuera. Así he podido dártelo a ti, a mi único y verdadero amor, Darien Chiba, quienquiera que seas...

**Continuara...**

**N/A: hahah esta ves serena no gimió como mono jajajajaja viva por ella y darien que se aman con locura ^_^ dejen rew saludos…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pasión Bereber**

**Aquí os dejamos los 2 últimos capis... dejen Review saludos y feliz navidad**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

Darien abrió los ojos y Serena estaba abrazada a él, con el cuerpo aferrado con fuerza al suyo y su pelo cubriendo su pecho.

Y no estaban en las caballerizas.

Ya habían pasado más de tres semanas desde aquel primer íntimo encuentro, y ambos llevaban amaneciendo desde entonces, saciados y felices, en la cama de madera dorada de Serena, rodeados de sus cortinas de damasco y de sus rodapiés de brocado y tela.

Sin duda, era mucho más sensato que él entrara cada noche por la puerta de las cocinas y que luego accediera a los aposentos de su amada por la escalera de caracol, que cada noche Serena se arriesgara a que cualquiera pudiera sorprenderla visitando a horas intempestivas a su mozo de cuadras.

A él de lo máximo que podrían acusarle, en el caso de que alguien llegara a pillarle in fraganti, sería de ladrón; en cambio, Serena se estaba jugando su reputación y la de todo su linaje. No podía permitirlo.

Darien apoyó su mano en la cadera de Serena. Era una maravilla sentir la respiración y los latidos del corazón de su amada en su propia piel... Qué ganas tenía de que despertara para amarla con el frescor de la mañana, para impregnarla otra vez de él y que lo llevara consigo a todas partes.

Serena se despertó después de haber bebido las esencias de su amado hasta la última gota. Esa noche, como todas las noches, esperó despierta a que Darien entrara sigiloso en su aposento, a que le tomara con fuerza su mano y pudieran sentirse otra vez.

De nuevo el milagro de estar pegada a su espalda y con su mejilla dulce en su hombro, cuerpo con cuerpo, tibieza contra tibieza, deseo contra deseo.

Como todas las noches, Darien la había rodeado con sus brazos y la había cubierto de besos, sin dejar de mirarla con el bosque abrasado de sus ojos. Como todas las noches, Serena no se había apiadado de la boca de su amado, le había libado, le había lamido, había sentido su viril amenaza entre las piernas, su lengua recorriendo sus pechos, su deseo incontenible a punto de desbordarse.

—Deseo que me desees hasta arrancarte los instintos más salvajes y más tiernos... —había susurrado Darien.

Y así amanecieron de nuevo, con las sábanas revueltas, marcados por tantas caricias, con la pasión de las uñas de Serena en la espalda de su amado y con las marcas de los labios de Darien en su cuello. Sin ropas y sin dudas.

—Te amo, Serena —susurró Darien.

—Buenos días, mi amor.

—¿Me quieres explicar por qué cada mañana eres más bella? ¿Qué clase de hechizo me has hecho?

A Darien cada día le gustaba más el pelo de su amada, su frente orgulloso, sus ojos castaños, tan misteriosos y alegres como un amanecer de primavera, los altos pómulos, la nariz recta, los labios jugosos, el cuello infinito, los pechos perfectos, las dunas de su vientre, el calor de su sexo, la sinuosidad de sus piernas...

—Me parece que es el mismo bebedizo que tú me has dado a mí.

—Voy a hacerte mía.

—Nos pertenecemos.

—En cuerpo y alma

—¿Hoy también tienes tu boca llena de besos y tus manos llenas de caricias para mí? —preguntó Serena acariciando los labios de su amado con la punta de la nariz.

—Voy a colmarte de mí.

Darien acarició la desnudez de su amada, sintió que se relajaba, que volvía a licuarse entre sus brazos.

—Tómame, amor mío —musitó Serena.

—Ábrete a mí — replicó él mientras besaba el cuello dulce de su amada.

—Necesito sentirte.

—Acéptame.

—No hay nada que desee más —susurró mientras él entraba suavemente dentro de ella.

—Serena, mi princesa, hazme estremecer como solo tú sabes...

Y una vez más, siendo ambos un solo río, derramaron los bravos afluentes de su amor. Fortalecieron su amor, sin que un solo rumor sordo, de temor o de duda, retumbara en sus corazones, sin que ni una sola palabra de amor quedara atrapada en sus gargantas o muriera sin ser dicha, sin que llegara, en definitiva, verdadera y pura a los oídos de los amantes.

—Clamo por este amor, Serena —dijo Darien colmado y sudoroso después de tanto amarla.

—Te quiero, mi príncipe, quienquiera que seas. —Serena acariciaba el rostro de su amado, que yacía junto a ella en la cama en la que tantas veces había soñado estar así con su amado.

—Soy un príncipe —confesó sin más ambages al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Serena y la besaba dulcemente—, el hijo de un rey que habita en un reino junto al mar.

—¡Junto al mar! —susurró Serena, recostando la cabeza en el pecho de su príncipe—. Tienes que echarlo mucho de menos.

Darien tomó el rostro de su amada y obligándola a que lo mirara preguntó risueño:

—¿Llevas deseando saber desde que llegué si era un príncipe o no y ahora lo único que me preguntas es si echo de menos el mar? ¿No celebras que sea un príncipe?

—No.

—¿Hubieses preferido que fuera un esclavo? —Hizo la pregunta al tiempo que colocaba un almohadón bajo su cuello.

—Para mí eres mi príncipe. Me da igual que de las caballerizas o de un reino lejano. Eres el príncipe de mi corazón. Eso es lo único que me importa.

—Eso me dice mucho de tu amor, Serena. Pero resulta que sí soy un príncipe y ¿sabes qué te digo? Tú eres ahora mi mar. —Le acarició el pelo—. Tú me inundas con tu amor excelso. El mar que tú eres, amor mío, lame mis orillas, recubre mi piel de agua, provoca sacudidas y olas gigantescas... No, Serena, si estás a mi lado, no echo de menos el mar.

—Estoy a tu lado.

—¿Lo estarás siempre?

—Siempre. —Serena se deleitaba con el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Darien.

—Me muero de ganas de llevarte a mi reino, para que hagas de él un lugar tan prodigioso como tu ducado.

—¿Ya sí quieres volver?

—Estoy loco por volver a ver a Artemisa...

—¿Artemisa? —preguntó escandalizada—. Darien, ¿no se te habrá pasado siquiera por la cabeza que yo forme parte de un harén?

Se habían dicho que se amaban, se habían dicho que eran un solo ser. Entonces ¿qué era eso de que estaba loco por volver a ver a Artemisa? Aunque la religión de Darien permitía que tomara a cuantas mujeres desease...

—Artemisa es mi leona. Una leona de verdad, con fauces y garras.

—Ah. Pero tu religión bendice la poligamia —musitó Serena preocupada.

—No tienes nada que temer —dijo acariciándole la espalda—. Mi religión puede bendecir lo que quiera. Tú eres mi único amor, Serena. Y gracias a ti y a tu amor, mi vida al fin tiene un sentido, ahora sé quién soy: Darien Chiba, el que ama a Serena. Ya sí que puedo regresar a mi casa y tomar las riendas de mi destino.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero ¿cuando pase el tiempo? ¿Cuando sea vieja? ¡Seguro que preferirás compartir tu lecho cada noche con una bella joven! —exclamó Serena mirándole asustada.

—Mi amor por ti es eterno por su propia esencia, ¿ya lo has olvidado? —Darien acarició la mejilla de la duquesa—. No desearé tener a nadie más en mi lecho que a mi amada.

—¿Y si amas a otra? ¿Y si surge el amor con otra más? —preguntó atenazada por la angustia.

—Serena, ¿tú sientes que pueda surgir el amor con otro? —Estaba conmovido por la vulnerabilidad de esa mujer a la que no pensaba dejar de amar nunca.

—Pero ¡mi religión no lo permite! —exclamó tumbándose boca arriba y perdiendo la mirada en el dosel dorado de la cama.

—Duquesa —dijo Darien atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él—, he compartido lecho con muchas mujeres casadas de tu religión a las que supuestamente no les estaba permitido hacerlo.

—Pero yo solo te amo a ti —susurró emocionada—. No podría darle mi corazón a nadie más porque es a ti a quien pertenece.

—Lo mismo me sucede a mí, Serena. Soy tuyo —suspiró—. Jamás perteneceré a nadie más que a ti.

—Mi príncipe, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras —confesó abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Solo deseo hacerte feliz, Serena.

Y volvieron a besarse, dulce, tierna y apasionadamente, hasta que Serena interrumpió el último de los besos para decir:

—Hay algo que sí me preocupa...

—Si estás a mi lado, mi estupidez remitirá.

—¡Permíteme que lo dude! —bromeó Serena—. Me refiero a la religión: ¿crees que será un problema que cada uno crea en un dios diferente?

—Mi madre es cristiana y eso no ha supuesto ningún problema con mi padre. Además yo creo en la existencia de una Causa Divina, una fuerza primigenia, un alma universal de la que emanan nuestras almas individuales humanas, que son eternas, pues son consecuencia de un acto divino... ¿Tan diferente es tu dios del mío? —inquirió estrechando a su amada entre los brazos.

—Eso es Averroes —dedujo Serena sonriendo.

—¿Has leído a Averroes? —preguntó mirando divertido a su amada, que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Sí. Me interesa todo lo que detestaba santo Tomás de Aquino, no lo soporto.

—Ni yo. ¿Ves? —replicó Darien, feliz—. Ni nuestros pensamientos ni nuestras creencias serán un obstáculo para nosotros.

—Separas religión y razón.

—Soy averroísta, ya te lo he dicho. —Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Háblame de tu reino, ¿cómo es? —dijo Serena, acariciando el pecho de Darien y recostando de nuevo su cabeza en él.

—Mi reino es hermoso, pero te aseguro que no hay desierto más bello que las dunas de tu cuerpo, que yo despierto, que ningún valle es más fértil que los valles de tu cuerpo, y que allí no hay nada comparable a recorrer cada recodo de tu piel.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos, Darien, mi príncipe poeta? Tú tienes tu reino lejano y yo mi ducado. —Serena acariciaba con las mejillas el pecho de su amado.

—Viajaremos. Viajaremos mucho. Y estaremos aquí y allá.

—A mi madre no le va a gustar mucho la idea.

—¿De que vivas fuera o de que ya seas la esposa de un príncipe extranjero?

—¿Ya soy la esposa de un príncipe extranjero? —preguntó Serena incorporándose de súbito.

—¿Acaso lo dudas? —hizo la pregunta recogiendo un mechón del pelo de su amada detrás de su oreja—. Lo eres desde el día en que te desfloré en las caballerizas.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Serena, no te avergüences de algo tan sagrado y hermoso, de haberte abierto a mí, de haberme entregado tu alma, como yo te he entregado la mía.

—No me avergüenzo de haberte tenido en mi boca, ni de desear que me anegues con tus esencias. Es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, ni me avergüenzo ni me arrepiento, tan solo me da algo de pudor.

—Pues no debería. Hace días que me bebí todo tu recato.

—Vamos a escandalizar a toda la corte —concluyó ella tumbándose de nuevo junto a él.

—No lo creo —susurraba acariciando el cuerpo entero de Serena—. A los ojos de los demás, nuestra boda oficial será un matrimonio excepcional al ser mixto, pero perfectamente justificable por su conveniencia, en suma: una perfecta estrategia matrimonial urdida por tu maquiavélica madre. Verás, mi reino alberga ricas minas de metales preciosos y un importante puerto con el que puedes hacer lo que quieras, desde desembarcar todos los productos de tus industrias hasta llevarte toda la plata.

—Eres un pretendiente más que conveniente —dijo Serena, jovial, volviéndose hacía él y apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

—Soy un príncipe muy codiciado, duquesa —confesó entre risas, dándole un apasionado beso en el cuello.

—¡Mi madre no va a dar crédito del marido tan ideal que he sabido procurarme! —soltó entre carcajadas—. ¡Y en la corte todos hablarán de la sagacidad de las mujeres de Encinares para urdir la mejor estrategia matrimonial del siglo!

—Y algo más... Si te casas conmigo —dijo serio, tomando el rostro de Serena por la barbilla—, también estarás a salvo de los posibles zarpazos del rey. Estoy convencido de que no hará nada que pueda desembocar un conflicto en el Mediterráneo, con Flandes ya tiene bastante.

—Darien, ¿no te querrás casar conmigo para proteger mi ducado de sus enemigos? —Temía que la proposición matrimonial obedeciera más a un gesto caballeroso que a una grandísima demostración de amor.

—Ven aquí —ordenó haciendo que Serena se acostara sobre él. Luego, la rodeó con los brazos y le dijo—: Cuando llegué a Encinares y te portaste tan bien conmigo, me hice la promesa de que nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte, de que haría cuanto estuviese en mi mano para protegerte de todo aquel que quisiera hacerte daño. Estaba dispuesto a todo por ti, duquesa, hasta a dar mi vida. Bueno, a todo menos a una cosa: a casarme. Ni me consideraba digno de ti, ni en el fondo estaba seguro de que algún día pudieras llegar a amarme.

—Pero ¡ahora te amo! —exclamó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Darien.

—Cuando me digas que me amas, dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

—Te amo, Darien —dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarle.

—Por eso quiero que te cases conmigo, porque me amas, porque te amo, y porque voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para ser cada día un hombre un poco más digno de ti.

—Ya eres digno de mí. No tienes que hacer más.

—Te equivocas. Para empezar, ocho caballos hambrientos me están esperando para que les dé su desayuno.

—Está bien —susurró Serena sonriendo.

—Y tú tienes que preparar la inauguración de esta tarde.

—Me pasaré toda la mañana eligiendo... ¿qué me pongo? ¿El vestido negro o el más negro? —ironizó.

—Queda muy poco para que vuelvas a llevar todos los colores del arco iris.

—Cuánto lo deseo —musitó emocionada.

Darien la besó apasionadamente y, lamentando tener que abandonar su paraíso particular, se despidió de su amada.

—Se me va a hacer eterno, mi duquesa.

—Ya verás cómo no —mintió volviéndolo a besar en la boca—. Nos vemos luego, mi amor.

—La inauguración de la fuente será un éxito —aseguró besando a Serena en el cuello. ¿Qué tenía su cuello que no podía parar de besarlo? Aunque la pregunta debería ser más bien, pensó Darien: ¿qué tenía su cuerpo entero que siempre se moría de ganas de besarlo por completo?

—Anoche manaba agua, espero que hoy no tengamos ninguna sorpresa.

—Todo saldrá a las mil maravillas.

Darien se marchó a las caballerizas, no sin antes desayunar rápidamente, como todas las mañanas, en las cocinas.

Serena, por su parte, recibió como todas las mañanas, la visita de doña Luna.

—Buenos días señora... Otro día que amanecéis pletórica y eso que estamos en otoño, una estación que antes solía poneros bien mustia.

—Ya no. Ahora es mi estación favorita. ¡Buenos días, Luna! —Serena, entusiasmada, saltó de la cama y dio un cariñoso beso de buenos días a su dueña.

Cuatro criadas entraron en la habitación y llenaron una tina de agua caliente. Cuando de nuevo se quedaron solas, doña Luna susurró:

—Señora, perdonad la indiscreción, ¿pero estáis tomando precauciones?

—Ninguna —aclaró Serena mientras se metía en la tina.

—¿No os preocupa que la semilla del príncipe pueda prender en cualquier momento?

—Vamos a casarnos, Luna —confesó mientras su dueña le enjabonaba la espalda.

—Oh, señora, ¡eso es una gran noticia! ¡Os abrazaría, pero no quiero ponerme perdida de agua!

—Dadme vuestra mano, entonces —sugirió Serena, besando la mano de su dueña, y viceversa.

—¡Estoy temblando! ¿Podéis creerlo? ¡Deseo tanto vuestra felicidad, mi niña Serena!

—¡Estoy muy feliz, Luna! Y si la semilla del príncipe prospera... será la felicidad absoluta.

—¿Para cuándo será la boda, señora? —preguntó ahora enjabonando el pelo de Serena.

—No hemos concretado nada aún —explicó retirando un poquito de espuma que le había entrado en el ojo—. Pero supongo que cuando vengan los suyos a buscarle, partiremos todos juntos hacia su reino.

—¿Y os casaréis allí?

—No me importaría.

—Pero con lo que vos amáis a Encinares y Encinares os ama a vos... ¡No podéis casaros en otro lugar! —exclamó frotando fuertemente el cuero cabelludo de Serena.

—Podemos hacer dos bodas. Y vos tendréis que asistir a las dos.

—Yo nunca he salido del reino, señora.

—Pues tendréis que salir, ¿sabéis que el reino de Darien está al borde del mar?

—Tampoco he visto nunca el mar.

—Lo veréis Luna, el día de mi boda, lo veréis — aseguró suspirando enamorada.

Después de su baño y de desayunar copiosamente, Serena se pasó toda la mañana reunida con el regidor y, más tarde, con el gobernador y el concejo.

Y, tal y como se había programado, a las cinco de la tarde, ocho menestrales y dos trompetas anunciaron que la duquesa estaba a punto de inaugurar una espectacular fuente en la plaza.

Serena estaba más bella que nunca, pensó Darien, que seguía el acontecimiento parapetado tras una columna. Llevaba el pelo que él acariciaba cada noche recogido en una redecilla de plata, el cuello que besaba cada noche estaba cubierto con una gargantilla de tres tiras de perlas, y el cuerpo en el que se perdía sin remedio cada vez que asomaba la luna estaba cubierto por una ajustada saya negra con botones dorados.

Cada día admiraba más a esa mujer que no podía dejar de amar cada noche.

Serena, entretanto, recibía las felicitaciones del obispo, un amigo de su casa y de su causa desde siempre, un hombre de cincuenta años con aspecto de oso: grande, gordo y peludo, de mirada bonachona y maneras torponas.

—Duquesa, habéis tenido una idea excepcional. Faltaba una fuente para que la plaza quedara completamente redonda —comentó el obispo colocándose el solideo que había estado a punto de llevarse una ráfaga de viento.

—Cuando a partir de mayo celebremos ferias en la plaza, las caballerías que traigan los mercaderes podrán tener así un lugar donde beber.

—Estáis en todo, duquesa. Es una lástima que vuestra madre no pueda estar con vos en un día tan señalado. —El obispo subrayó su lamento apoyando ambas manos en su oronda barriga.

—Pero de alguna manera, sí que lo está. Esta mañana recibí un billete en el que me decía que, desde la corte, nos acompañaría con todo su corazón.

—Un detalle precioso por su parte.

Aunque en honor a la verdad, a quien Serena quería tener a su lado, a quien echaba verdaderamente de menos era a Darien, que estaría siguiendo el acontecimiento escondido en cualquier sitio.

¡Qué ganas tenía de poder gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos! ¡Qué ganas de que por fin su amor pudiera salir a la luz! ¡Qué ganas de poder tenerle a su lado a todas horas!

Pero hasta que ese día llegara, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que cayera la noche para poder volver a verle y volverle a amar.

Y vaya que si le volvió a amar.

Así se sucedieron las noches, amándose hasta acabar exhaustos. Envolviéndose con sus abrazos y escuchando cómo sus corazones latían diciendo sus nombres...

La noche y los aposentos de Serena eran los cómplices callados de su amor. Y así eran felices, aunque las mañanas resultaban tan duras... Tanto que llegó el día en que no pudieron soportarlo más y, ansiosos porque su amor viera la luz, porque saliera de esas cuatro paredes que ya se les estaban quedando pequeñas, decidieron pasear a caballo hasta la vega del río Talés, donde en una recóndita y soleada vereda, entre chopos y encinas, volvieron a amarse otra vez.

—Darien, ¿algún día dejaré de estar hambrienta? ¿Algún día dejaré de nutrirme de tu piel, de tus besos y de tus esencias? —preguntó acostada sobre una gruesísima manta después de hacer el amor.

—Espero que no —Darien respondió besando dulcemente la delicada mano de Serena.

—Y encima me has vuelto una descarada.

—Me encanta que lo seas —confesó tapando a ambos con una frazada de viaje que, después de tanto amarse, había quedado hecha un gurruño a sus pies.

—Aunque, más que descarada, prefiero recordarte a aquella pantera que divisaste en las dunas bengalíes.

—¡Vas a lograr asustarme! —exclamó socarrón.

—La culpa de mi deseo salvaje la tiene el amor devoto que te profeso.

—Yo te profeso el mismo amor, Serena.

—Jamás olvides, príncipe mío —susurró, acurrucándose en su amado—, que te entrego mi cuerpo, que anhelo que entres en mí, porque te he entregado mi corazón y lo has ocupado para siempre.

—Y tú el mío, duquesa. Y ahora bésame otra vez.

Una nube estirada que viajaba en solitario por los cielos fue testigo del beso que a Serena le hizo sentir otra vez algo muy especial.

—Cuando te beso, tengo una sensación extraña... Como si viajara en el tiempo: al pasado donde fui amada por un hombre que mira como tú y al futuro donde alguien con tus mismas manos me amará y me recordará todo lo que significa.

—Yo también siento algo parecido, Serena.

—¿Sientes que nuestro amor viene de muy atrás y que no tendrá fin?

—Sí. —Asintió retirando una hoja de encina recién caída sobre los cabellos de Serena.

—Yo también. Ojalá que nuestro amor sea eterno, mi querido príncipe.

—Lo es, mi querida duquesa.

Darien rodeó con sus brazos a Serena y, con el pecho apretado contra la espalda de su amada, comenzó a besar dulcemente su cuello.

—Príncipe, envuélveme y llévame muy lejos.

—¿Al desierto?

—¿Crees que me gustará?

—Sí.

—¿Estamos ya tumbados en el desierto? ¿O seguimos bajo un manto de hojas de encina? —preguntó Serena con los ojos cerrados.

—¿No lo notas? —Empezó a dar tironcitos en el pezón de su amada.

—¿El qué? ¿La sutil tortura en mi pecho?

—Una sutil tortura... en el desierto. ¿No sientes el desierto?

—Ahora sí. —Serena suspiró.

—Estamos en una jaima que tengo, preciosa, sobre una alfombra de ensueño y almohadones de seda.

—¿Es de noche?

—Hay luna llena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque he abierto una ventana en lo alto para que puedas ver el cielo —dijo Darien acariciando su vientre.

—Me gusta.

—Antes hemos visto atardecer, cómo la arena cambiaba de color hasta adquirir el tono de tu piel.

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¡La arena es dorada siempre! —Serena protestó mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su amado.

—Con la caída del sol, la arena parece rosada como la piel de mi amada.

—¿Paseamos por el desierto?

—No. Es peligroso. Además hemos visto rastros de escorpiones y de serpientes.

—Pues a menudo sitio me has llevado. ¡Si lo sé escojo Estambul!

—También he estado en Estambul, si quieres te llevo esta noche.

—De acuerdo. Pero ahora estamos en el desierto.

—Siéntelo —dijo Darien susurrándolo a su oído.

—Lo siento.

—Siente el aire todavía caliente —susurró con su mano acariciando el sexo de Serena.

—Lo siento.

—Siente la luna, las estrellas, la noche.

—Las siento. —Serena suspiró retorciéndose de placer por la lujuriosa caricia.

—Siente mi lengua recorrer tu cuerpo que se abrasa. No voy a tener piedad de ti. Voy a llevarte al paraíso, donde te haré el amor hasta que desfallezcas de tanto amarte.

—Desnúdame.

—Ya estás desnuda —repuso adentrándose con los dedos en la húmeda intimidad de su amada.

—¡No! —gimió.

—¿No? —preguntó Darien deslizando ahora sus dedos por los muslos de su amada.

—Estoy en tu jaima y llevo una túnica de seda y brocados. Quítamela —susurró Serena—. Desnúdame como desnudas mi alma con tu mirada y ámame hasta dejarme exhausta, impregnada de tu saliva y de tu semilla, feliz porque te pertenezco y tu amor me colma.

—Tomaré tu boca con mi lengua, tomaré tus pechos, tomaré tu vientre y finalmente te tomaré a ti. —Dibujaba círculos de amor sobre el clítoris de su amada—. Muy adentro y despacio hasta que gimas mi nombre y me llene de ti.

—Luego yo besaré la desnudez de tu cuerpo, de tu sexo —prosiguió Serena con la respiración entrecortada por las libertinas y exquisitas caricias de Darien—, te aceptaré en mi boca, te haré mío hasta que me des la última de tus esencias del placer. Y así —suspiró derretida por el placer—, y así, con el sabor embriagador de tu semilla, conduciré tus manos a la fuente de mi placer.

—¿Aquí?

—Ahí —respondió Serena mordiéndose los labios—. A mi sexo ansioso de tus caricias ardientes... hasta que estalle de placer. Entonces, Darien, mi príncipe, te suplicaré.

—¿El qué? —preguntó siguiendo con aquellas impúdicas caricias.

—Que me ames otra vez, que entres dentro de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, y que te derrames otra vez por completo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Te amo, duquesa. —La besó en el hombro, en la nuca, en el cuello—. Te amo y te amaré por siempre jamás. No lo olvides nunca.

—Nunca. Pase lo que pase, nunca lo olvidaré.

Serena se dio la vuelta y, mirando a los ojos azules y salvajes como las selvas africanas de su príncipe, respondió:

—Ámame, Darien.

Y se amaron en la vega del Talés, como si estuvieran bajo la bóveda del desierto. Y habrían seguido amándose igualmente en sus aposentos, si Serena no se hubiera indispuesto a la noche.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, amor mío? —preguntó Darien después de que ella hubiera vomitado.

—Sí —respondió abrazándole en la cama.

—Serena, tu última menstruación fue hace bastantes semanas.

—No pasa nada. Cuando estoy con preocupaciones o muy atareada, como ahora, suele retrasarse.

—¿Y también sueles tener vómitos? —Darien albergaba una feliz sospecha.

—No, eso no. Pero será que me ha sentado mal la cena.

—¿Y ayer por qué te mareaste? —preguntó besando dulcemente su frente.

—Ya te lo dije, había desayunado frugalmente.

—Me quedaría más tranquilo si consultaras al doctor.

—No te preocupes. No será nada.

—Por favor —suplicó enterrando el rostro en el pelo de Serena.

—¡Está bien! Mañana haré llamar al doctor Valles.

El doctor Vallés acudió a la mañana siguiente, y confirmó lo que Darien sospechaba: Serena estaba embarazada.

En cuanto el doctor se hubo marchado, Serena saltó a los brazos de su príncipe, que esperaba intranquilo en la habitación contigua, para comunicarle la noticia más feliz de su vida.

—¡Vamos a ser padres, mi amor! —soltó entre sollozos.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó Darien abrazándola fuertemente.

—¡Soy tan feliz!

—Y yo, mi duquesa, y yo. —Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

**Continuara….**

**N/A: Hola parece que tendremos una serenita o un dariencito jijijiji que bien que este embarazada de nuestro sexy protagonista bereber ^_^ saludos amigas…**


	11. Chapter 11 fin

**Pasión Bereber**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se pasó por las caballerizas y no encontró a Darien. Supuso que estaría haciendo algún recado, pero llegó la noche y tampoco visitó sus aposentos. Ni esa noche ni las siguientes siete noches.

Ya caía la tarde del octavo día sin tener noticias de su amado y Serena, un día más, compartía sus desvelos con su dueña.

—Tiene que haberle pasado algo —musitó Serena mientras doña Luna le cepillaba el cabello en sus aposentos.

—Yo también lo creo, señora —dijo la dueña fingiendo que lo creía.

—Sé que en breve recibiremos noticias suyas ¿verdad, Luna? —preguntó Serena a la imagen de su dueña reflejada en el espejo veneciano de madera tallada con motivos florales.

—Claro que sí, mi duquesa. —Cepillaba con creciente frenesí la larga melena de su ama.

—Él me ama —musitó Serena con los ojos vidriosos.

—Hoy he vuelto a preguntar en la plaza, en la calle del Carmen, he preguntado a comerciantes y a mercaderes, pero nadie sabe nada de él.

—Si tuviéramos alguna pista, si alguien le hubiese visto partir... —dijo mordisqueándose el labio inferior por la ansiedad.

—Yo sigo en mis trece: para mí que los suyos han venido a por él. No concibo otra cosa.

—Pero él me lo habría dicho, incluso me habría llevado con él. No puede ser eso... No. Darien me ama demasiado como para dejarme sumida en esta angustia —aclaró arrebujándose con su manto negro.

Aunque la chimenea siempre estaba encendida, noche y día, y aunque el mal tiempo esos días había concedido una tregua y no hacía mucho frío, desde que Darien se había marchado la duquesa estaba helada a todas horas, porque el frío no era del cuerpo sino del alma.

—No os angustiéis mi duquesa —la calmó doña Agustina posando su mano en el hombro de Serena—. Y más en vuestro estado. Pensad solo en cosas bonitas.

—Es difícil pensar en cosas bonitas cuando hace siete noches que el padre de tu futuro hijo está desaparecido — confesó tomando la mano de la dueña y apretándola con fuerza.

—Igual se ha marchado a compraros un bonito traje de colores o ha ido a encargar vuestro traje de novia.

—Igual fue a hacer algún recado, padeció algún vahído, se dio un golpe con una piedra en la cabeza al caer y... —Serena se llevó la mano a la boca, solo de imaginarse lo peor.

—Niña, por favor, os he dicho que solo penséis en cosas bonitas. Habrá ido a comprar vuestro anillo de bodas o algún libro raro de esos que os gustan. Un libro de poesía que sea muy difícil de encontrar.

—Entiendo Luna que me queráis sosegar —reflexionó sin soltar la mano de su dueña—, pero lo que decís no tiene ningún sentido. Darien me habría comunicado que iba a estar fuera durante unos días. Si no tenemos noticias de él solo puede ser por dos motivos: o le ha pasado algo grave o está retenido en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Ay mi duquesa! —Volvía a cepillar el cabello de Serena, más para intentar templar sus nervios que porque el pelo de su ama lo necesitara—. Tiene que haber otro motivo. Tengo la corazonada de que su ausencia obedece a otra causa.

—Dios os oiga. Y ahora, os lo ruego, traedme la jofaina, porque estoy a punto de vomitar.

Doña Luna entregó presta la jofaina a su señora y, en ese mismo instante Yaten, el mayordomo, y detrás de él el marqués de Moneada irrumpieron en los aposentos.

—Disculpad, señora —se excusó Yaten, cariacontecido—, pero el señor marqués se ha empeñado en subir a los aposentos.

—Porque no soy una visita cualquiera, soy el primo más querido de la señora. —Su ironía destilaba más negrura y avaricia que nunca.

—Yaten, habéis hecho bien, podéis retiraros. —A Serena de súbito se le quitó el malestar. Ya no tenía ganas de vomitar. Solo asco.

—Y vos, señor —le interpeló doña Luna con desprecio —, no deberíais estar aquí: la señora está indispuesta.

—Ya veo, ya —espetó mirando a su prima con suma displicencia.

—Os ruego que abandonéis los aposentos —insistió la dueña apuntándole con el cepillo.

—Tranquila lunika, estoy acostumbrado a ver cosas mucho peores. Además mi primita seguro que requiere mis mimos y mis cuidados. ¿No es así Serenita?

—Primo —replicó poniéndose en pie—, volved por donde habéis venido.

—No. Yo soy un caballero y vos una dama en apuros. ¿Cómo voy a marcharme? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

Serena estaba lívida. Se aferró al respaldo de la silla para ver si así el suelo dejaba de moverse. Se sentía cada vez peor.

—Luna, por favor, traedme mis sales.

Doña Luna le acercó las sales, que estaban sobre su mesilla de noche. Después vertió agua en un aguamanil y mojó un pañuelo con el que refrescó la frente de su señora.

—Pues vaya si estáis mal. No he podido llegar en mejor momento, prima.

—Tengo quien me cuide, ¡no os preocupéis por mí! —exclamó Serena, furibunda.

—Oh, sí. Claro que me preocupo. ¡Cómo voy a desatender a una mujer embarazada!

—¿Qué disparates decís? —disimuló Serena. Pero ¿cómo podía haberse enterado su primo de su estado de buena esperanza? Tenía que ser una añagaza en la que por supuesto que no pensaba picar.

—Lo que veo y lo que me ha contado Darien Chiba.

—¿Qué sabéis de él? —hizo la pregunta acongojada. ¿Qué había hablado ese cuervo con su amor?

Y lo que le preocupaba más: ¿estaba detrás de su desaparición?

La duquesa se acercó a su primo y tomándole por los hombros, le exigió, zarandeándole:

—¡Hablad! ¿Dónde lo tenéis apresado?

—¡Además de una ligera de cascos sois una loca!

—¡Respondedme!

—Sosegaos, mi niña. —La dueña intentaba separarla del marqués.

—¡Jajajaja!

—¿Qué es lo que os hace tanta gracia, primo? — gritó soltándole.

—Darien Chiba a estas alturas debe de estar en algún burdel, disfrutando de su libertad y del dinero que bien se ha ganado.

—¡Mentís! —Serena gritaba, fuera de sí—. ¡Sois un canalla! —Y le hubiese abofeteado hasta caer rendida si no llega a ser porque su dueña la retuvo—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con él? —preguntó desesperada, más convencida que nunca de que su primo estaba detrás de la desaparición de Darien.

—Vaya si os ha dado fuerte con el esclavo —soltó flemático.

—Señor —rogó la dueña—, si os queda algo de humanidad, decidnos dónde se encuentra el príncipe.

—El príncipe... ¡Me mando! Darien Chiba es un buscavidas que fue apresado y vendido como esclavo. Yo le compré y puse un precio a su libertad: si conseguía seducir y embarazar a mi recatada y viudísima primita, le concedería su libertad y dos mil escudos para su solaz.

—¡Sois repugnante! —exclamó Serena.

—Sí. Soy todo lo que queráis. Pero mi plan ha salido a pedir de boca, ahora solo me queda rematarlo. Y para eso he venido. Veréis, querida prima —dijo atusándose una de sus cejas de cuervo—, en mi afán incesante de velar por vos he pensado que lo mejor es que me cedáis vuestro mayorazgo y luego os retiréis a un convento que ya tengo elegido.

—¡Sois peor que el diablo! —espetó Serena.

—Por vuestra criatura no os preocupéis —prosiguió impasible—, la abadesa está al tanto de todo. Podéis tener allí tranquilamente a vuestro hijo, y tres o cuatro días después, vendrá a por él un matrimonio de comerciantes de Amberes que, tristemente, no puede tener hijos. Prima, no os figuráis lo feliz que vais a hacer a esa gente. Después, con vuestro pequeño problemita solucionado —indicó haciendo el gesto de pequeño con los dedos, gesto que a Serena le dio ganas de vomitar, de vomitar encima de su primo, obviamente—, gracias a vuestro queridísimo primo, os pasaréis el resto de vuestros días expiando vuestros pecados, que han sido muchos, porque reconocedme primita que habéis sido muy mala.

—El príncipe, mi señor, volverá y os dará vuestro merecido. —Serena hacía caso omiso a sus falacias. O a lo que ella estaba segura de que eran burdas mentiras.

—Despertad, bobita, ese desgraciado nunca va a regresar. —Negaba con la cabeza, mirándola satisfecho.

—No voy a renunciar ni a mi bebé ni a mi ducado, primo. —No pensaba dar crédito a sus ofensas ni iba a dejar de luchar por lo que era suyo. Y más ahora que esperaba una criatura de Darien, a la que estaba deseando inculcarle con su ejemplo todo el amor que ella profesaba a su ducado.

—¿Cuánto puede tardar en llegar a oídos del rey la noticia de que la virtuosa Serena de Tsukino, duquesa de Encinares, se ha quedado embarazada de su mozo de cuadras? —El marqués se frotaba las manos con avidez—. ¿Y cuánto puede tardar el monarca en retiraros la administración de vuestros estados una vez conocida la noticia? ¿Qué preferís, la paz del convento o la humillación de ser tratada como una sierva en vuestra propia casa? No tenéis mucho más donde elegir.

—¡Marchaos de mi casa, primo! —No estaba dispuesta a escuchar ni una ofensa más.

—Yo me marcho, pero no tenéis mucho tiempo para decidir, querida prima.

—¡Marchaos y no volváis nunca más! —exclamó Serena.

—¿Nunca más? ¿Eso es lo que queréis? —preguntó cínico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Quiero que ardáis en el infierno!

—Eso vos, prima, que sois la pecadora.

—¿No habéis escuchado a mi señora? ¡Idos o me voy a ver obligada a ordenar que os saquen a patadas de la hacienda! —Doña Luna estaba de nuevo apuntándole con el cepillo.

—¡Qué criadas mis descaradas tenéis, prima! ¡Qué vergüenza! —gruñó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—No quiero volver a veros en mi vida, primo —sentenció Serena con inquina.

—Me parece que no habéis entendido nada, Serena. Dentro de tres días volveré y espero que para entonces ya tengáis vuestra decisión tomada.

El marqués de Moneada se marchó y Serena cayó derrotada sobre su cama.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Luna? —Serena suspiró desesperada.

—Algo haremos. Ya lo veréis.

—Y encima ahora este mareo... Abanicadme por favor...

—Todo saldrá bien, mi duquesa —susurró mientras abanicaba a su ama—. Pero ahora intentad no pensar en nada.

—Eso quisiera yo. Pero con la que tenemos encima, Luna...

De repente, se escucharon unos pasos de alguien que subía por la escalera, alguien con chapines, postizos y plumas...

—¿Me quiere explicar alguien qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó fatigada la condesa de Ureña, nada más entrar en los aposentos.

—Vuestra hija está indispuesta —respondió la dueña con el corazón a mil.

—Pero no es nada —matizó Serena incorporándose en la cama.

Todo lo sucedido durante la última semana había hecho que se olvidaran de que ese era el día de la visita mensual de la condesa que, desde luego, pensó Serena, no podía ser más inoportuna. La sagacidad de su madre era conocida en todo el reino y no iba a tardar mucho en descubrir que algo raro se cocía en Encinares.

—¿Y por qué acabo de cruzarme con Diamante y he visto en su mirada más codicia y más vileza que nunca? —preguntó muy preocupada.

Serena sabía que su madre no iba a tardar mucho en descubrir que algo olía a chamusquina, pero ¡tres segundos y medio, no lo habría supuesto jamás!

¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Cogía el toro por los cuernos? ¿O hacía como que aquí no pasaba nada?

—Madre —susurró mientras seguía reflexionando sobre cómo abordar el asunto.

—¿Qué pasa Serena? ¡Por Dios, dime! Estoy aquí para ayudarte —habló sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Serena estaba tan cansada, se sentía tan mal y sobre todo necesitaba tanta ayuda que respondió:

—Estoy metida en un buen embrollo.

—Dejad, Luna, que ya la abanico yo. Cuéntamelo todo, hija.

—Estoy embarazada —soltó angustiada.

—Dime que es de Andrew o Luna va a tener que empezar a abanicarme.

—Luna, empezad a abanicar a mi madre.

—¿De quién es? Si tú no sales de la hacienda... Si hace más de seis meses que no organizas un baile o un torneo. ¿Dónde has conocido a ese duque? ¿Porque será un duque? —Serena negó con la cabeza—. ¿Un marqués? —Serena volvió a negarlo—. Entonces se trata de un banquero de esos con los que tratas o un acaudalado comerciante... ¿Verdad?

—No, madre, es un príncipe bereber —reconoció orgullosa.

—¿Dónde diantres has conocido tú a un príncipe bereber?

—Aquí.

—¿Era un amigo de tu esposo y sois amantes desde hace tiempo? ¡Por Dios, Serena! Y con lo modosa que pareces. —Se dio aire con el abanico que acababa de arrebatarle a Agustina.

—No, madre, tú le conoces: es mi mozo de cuadras —confesó con más orgullo y más amor aún.

—¡Serena! ¡Válgame el cielo! ¡Pero cómo te dejas embarazar por tu mozo de cuadras! No si... se empiezan poniendo las gualdrapas y se acaba... pues como se acaba —concluyó escandalizada a la vez que con el movimiento de la cabeza se agitaban las plumas de su peinado como si fuera un pajarraco que aletea ofuscado.

—Pero no es un mozo de cuadras, quiero decir, aquí trabaja de mozo de cuadras mientras espera a que vengan a buscarle los suyos.

—¿Los suyos? —preguntó arrugando la nariz.

—Es un príncipe bereber al que alguien tendió una trampa, luego le apresaron y le vendieron como esclavo, el primo Diamante lo compró y lo trajo aquí para que me espiara. Lo que pasa es que Darien se enamoró de mí y desbarató todos los planes del perverso de mi primo.

—Necesito tiempo para digerir esta epopeya. Ahora lo que más me preocupa es tu primo. ¿A qué ha venido a Encinares?

—A chantajearme. Según él, Darien es un buscavidas al que ofreció su libertad y dos mil ducados si conseguía seducirme y embarazarme.

—¡Acabáramos! —exclamó la condesa llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Ahora me exige que renuncie a mi mayorazgo y me encierre en un convento. Incluso ya tiene elegida una familia a la que entregará a mi bebé.

—¿Y si no lo haces? —La duquesa se abanicó de nuevo.

—Se lo contará todo al rey.

—Necesito mis sales... —Las buscó en su bolsito de mano—. Me va a dar un vahído. Dios mío, ¡qué familia tenemos! ¡Somos peor que los Borgia!

—No creo nada de lo que dice. Sé que Darien me ama.

—Ay, hija —susurró oliendo las sales.

—Él es un príncipe bereber de verdad. Lo sé.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Lleva desaparecido siete días —confesó mordiéndose el labio.

—Necesitamos a Andrew —determinó la condesa.

—Mandamos a un cochero a buscarle a su condado en cuanto Darien desapareció, y acababa de partir, no sabemos adonde. Desde entonces, tampoco tenemos noticias suyas.

—Andrew viaja mucho. Volverá. El sí. Ahora más que nunca debes casarte con él.

—Y Darien también volverá —musitó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hija, esa clase de hombres nunca vuelven.

—Es un hombre magnífico, madre.

—Lamento ser así de dura, pero tu primo tiene razón: es un buscavidas que ha manchado el honor de esta familia.

—¡Nos amamos! ¡No soy una mujer burlada!

—¿Y dónde está ese príncipe magnífico? ¡Abre los ojos! —gritó exaltada la condesa.

—Algo le ha pasado y seguro que el primo es el responsable.

—Serena, ese hombre te ha engañado y te ha utilizado para ganarse unas monedas.

—¡Darien me ama tanto como yo a él! —exclamó llorando.

—Cuanto antes empieces a aceptar que no va a volver, antes podrás hacer frente a esta gravísima situación. Pero desde ya te digo que Andrew es nuestra única salvación.

—Pero...

—No se hable más. —La condesa se levantó de la cama recomponiendo el abullonado de su precioso vestido azul turquesa—. ¿O quieres perder tu querido ducado? No, ¿verdad? Pues mañana mismo concertaremos un desposorio por palabras de presente. Y si Andrew tarda mucho en volver, empezarás a usar guardainfantes antes.

—Mi corazón pertenece a Darien, madre. No puedo casarme con nadie más que con él.

—A partir de este momento, soy yo la que toma las decisiones.

—Madre... —suplicó.

—No digas nada más. Descansa, hija mía, que tu madre ya está aquí. Y ahora me marcho a cenar. Necesito tener el estómago lleno para pensar mejor. Tú duerme, mi bien, que mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado.

La dueña acompañó a la condesa al comedor y Serena se quedó sola, con las palabras de su primo y de su madre resonando en su mente. ¡Qué poco sabían del poder del amor! Darien no era ningún buscavidas, Darien la amaba de verdad. Pronto iría a por ella y la llevaría a su reino junto al mar...

Andrew, entretanto, se encontraba en la corte departiendo con el rey. Y no estaba solo. Junto a él también estaban Darien y su hermana Mina.

Serena tenía razón, como siempre, como casi siempre, pensó Andrew. Hacía unos días que le había deseado que descubriera quién era realmente la mujer de su vida y le había bastado un viaje a la corte para darse cuenta de que la hermosísima y dulce Mina, la valiente y sabia Mina, la mujer que se quitaba con la misma templanza una brizna de polvo de su capa que un asaltante armado con cuatro pistoletes y dos espadas, era esa mujer... Aunque ella todavía no supiera que él era ese hombre.

Mina había llegado a la hacienda de Serena siete días antes, acompañada por veinte guardias reales que aguardaban no muy lejos.

Ese día, Darien regresó de los aposentos de su amada más feliz que nunca. Su semilla había germinado en el vientre de la duquesa y en unos meses tendrían al fruto de su amor entre sus brazos. Darien pensó que no cabía ya más felicidad, cuando esa mañana se encontró a su hermana acariciando a Saitán en las caballerizas.

—¡Darien! —exclamó en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

—¡Dichosos sean los ojos! —replicó Darien mientras estrechaba a su hermana entre sus brazos.

—Déjame que te vea bien... —pidió Mina.

Darien dio un paso atrás y luego una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

—¡Estás muy flaco, hermano!

—Tú, en cambio, estás más bella que nunca.

Rubia, de pelo largo, piel cetrina, ojos celestes, mirada inteligente y dulce, y curvas sinuosas de danzarina: Darien se había despedido de una jovencita y ahora se reencontraba con toda una mujer.

Y estaban tan dichosos de volver a encontrarse, que los hermanos de nuevo se fundieron en un abrazo largo, alegre y cariñoso.

—¡Cuántas ganas tenía de verte, Darien!

—Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

—Y yo. —Se puso muy seria y muy triste, de repente.

—¿Qué sucede?

Mina era una mujer fuerte, capaz de sobreponerse a todo, y más valiente que los mejores guerreros del reino, así que algo muy grave tenía que estar sucediendo para que el rostro de su hermana reflejara tanta angustia y dolor.

—Las cosas están muy mal en casa.

—¿Nuestros padres están bien? —preguntó Darien con el rostro demudado.

—Están secuestrados por el tío Rubeus en algún lugar que desconocemos —respondió abatida.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el día que a ti te tendieron la trampa. —Tocó la E tatuada en el rostro de su hermano—. ¿Te dolió?

—Si me dolió ya no lo recuerdo. Pero dime, ¿qué sabes? ¿Fue el tío el que me tendió la trampa?

—Era difícil no atar cabos.

—Rubeus y el marqués de Moneada.

—¿Qué pinta el marqués en todo esto? —preguntó desconcertado.

—El marqués comercia con marfil y con esclavos. Ahora va a ampliar su negocio y necesita nuestro puerto. Nuestro padre se negó. Ya sabes lo que piensa de ese tipo de negocios, pero con el tío, sin embargo, tuvo desde el principio una gran sintonía. No tardaron mucho en urdir un plan: quitarnos de en medio.

—Contigo no han podido —replicó Darien, orgulloso de su hermana.

—Conseguí escapar. Y gracias a que tenemos espías en todas partes supe que un mercader estaba buscando a los reyes para entregarles un mensaje de su hijo.

—¿Y has venido sola?

—Me acompañan veinte guardias reales, afortunadamente tenemos muchos amigos que nos son leales, Darien.

De pronto, Saitán decidió intervenir en la conversación y relinchó con fuerza hasta que Darien lo calmó con su caricia.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? —prosiguió Darien.

—El pueblo cree que estamos todos muertos, que perecimos en un naufragio. En unas semanas, el tío Rubeus será proclamado rey.

—¡Menos mal que estás aquí! —dijo abrazando a su hermana.

—Debemos marcharnos cuanto antes, Darien.

—Tengo que avisar a mi esposa, no me puedo marchar sin ella.

—¿Te has casado? —Mina se había quedado perpleja. ¿Su hermano, el crápula, se había casado? ¡Sus padres no iban a dar crédito!

—Espiritualmente solo, oficialmente no. Pero lo haré en breve. Además mi amada espera un hijo mío.

—¡Enhorabuena! ¡Cuánto me alegro! —Saltó, feliz, a su cuello—. Tu esposa espiritual debe ser un dechado de virtudes —concluyó— para que haya logrado que al fin sientes la cabeza.

—En un rato la conocerás.

—Darien, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Antes de partir para nuestro reino, tenemos que ir a la corte a hablar con el rey.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Debe saber de la deslealtad de uno de sus súbditos. En cuanto el rey se entere de que el marqués de Moneada es cómplice de la desestabilización de un reino del Mediterráneo, donde Su Majestad no desea ni el más pequeño conflicto, lo detendrá por alta traición. Y una vez eliminado el principal aliado de nuestro tío, regresaremos a casa para restituir a nuestro padre en el trono.

—Conozco a alguien que podría interceder por nuestra causa y que tiene muchísima influencia con el rey. Vive cerca de aquí, a una hora a caballo. Es amigo de mi esposa, seguro que nos ayudará.

—Vayamos. No perdamos un minuto más.

—Antes debo despedirme de mi esposa.

Darien regresó a los aposentos de su amada con sumo cuidado para que no lo vieran. Una vez en su lecho, la encontró tan profundamente dormida que optó por darle un dulce beso y dejarle una nota explicándole todo.

Así, en su aposentillo de las caballerizas, porque le pareció un lugar más seguro, donde nadie podría interceptar la nota, escribió:

_Mi amada esposa:_

_Mi hermana ha venido a buscarme y no con muy buenas noticias. Mi tío Rubeus tiene secuestrados a mis padres y tu querido primo, el marqués, fue el que urdió la trampa que me tendieron en Túnez. ¿Quieres saber lo que les une a estos dos malvados? El comercio de esclavos y marfil._

_Mi tío está apunto de hacerse con el trono. El pueblo cree que mi familia y yo perecimos en un naufragio, así que en breve será su coronación. Por eso nos urge marcharnos a la corte y hablar con el rey. Primero, iremos a buscar a Diego para que nos ayude a convencer al rey de que tu primo debe ser apresado por alta traición cuanto antes. Después, volveré a por ti y nos marcharemos juntos a mi reino, donde me gustaría que naciera el hijo que llevas en tu vientre._

_Me habría gustado contártelo todo mirándote a los ojos, pero he subido a tus aposentos y estabas dormida. He depositado un dulce beso en tu mejilla y has suspirado en tus sueños. Sé que has sentido mi beso, como sé que seguirás sintiendo todos los besos que te voy a dar hasta que vuelva._

_¿Los sientes? Ahora mismo te estoy mandando mil. Te los mandaré a todas horas, siénteme, Serena._

_Te ama, Darien._

El príncipe dejó la nota dentro del libro de Ibn Hazm y se marchó al condado de Andrew, no sin antes ordenar a diez guardias reales que custodiaran, sin ser vistos, a su esposa y a su futuro heredero.

Sin embargo, tanta precaución fue poca, ya que lo que nunca podría haber sospechado es que esa nota, en vez de a su amada, iría a parar a las manos de su peor enemigo. Pues ese día, al poco de que se hubieran marchado, el marqués de Moneada acudió a las caballerizas para exigir a su espía más información sobre la duquesa. Y más que información, con lo que se topó fue con un tremendísimo secreto que le permitiría hacerse de una vez con el mayorazgo de su prima.

Darien, mientras tanto, ajeno a todo, logró convencer a Andrew de que les acompañara a la corte para hablar con el rey. Aunque más que él quien le convenció fue Mina, que no paró de departir con el conde durante las cuatro jornadas completas de viaje a la corte.

A Mina el viaje se le hizo cortísimo por culpa de ese joven atractivo y culto, con el que le gustaba tanto conversar que si la corte hubiese estado en Cipango, el viaje le habría resultado igual de breve.

¿Sentiría él lo mismo? ¿Se habría sentido invadido por dentro como ella se había sentido invadida por su mirada azul durante la primera cena en aquella vieja posada? ¿Habría sentido el mismo estremecimiento cuando por un traqueteo del carruaje sus manos apenas se rozaron? ¿Habría sentido las mismas ganas de abrazarle cuando lograron librarse entre los tres y el cochero de aquellos ocho asaltantes armados hasta los dientes?

No era el momento de pensar en estos asuntos cuando estaba en juego el futuro de su reino. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellos y más después de presenciar lo poco que le había costado al conde de Ribera (por su inteligencia, por su afabilidad, por su maestría en el arte de la diplomacia y por su extraordinaria capacidad para comprender al otro y descifrar sus motivaciones) convencer al rey de que debían apresar al marqués de Moneada de forma inminente por alta traición.

Y tanto fue así que, al día siguiente, a las once de la noche, se personaron en la casa del marqués: el vizconde de Vinuesa y el capitán Rodríguez, de la Guardia Real, para dar cumplida cuenta de su prisión inmediata.

Acto seguido, le obligaron a subir a un carruaje real en el que, escoltado por soldados de la Guardia Real, le trasladaron a la torre de Ocariz, de la que no volvió a salir nunca.

—Se me está haciendo el viajecito interminable —dijo la condesa de Ureña, acodada en la proa de la barandilla del bergantín Virgen del Carmen, sin sus postizos y sin sus plumas, o sea, despeluchada y sin poder parar de mover el pie calzado con un indecoroso chapín.

—En breve avistaremos tierra, señora —anunció doña Luna para calmarla, sin apartar la vista del inmenso mar.

Doña Luna había perdido ya la cuenta de los días que llevaba de travesía y no se cansaba de mirarlo. Era azul, pero también verde y gris. A veces estaba apaciguado y otras revuelto, incluso bravísimo. Pero siempre estaba ahí, acechante, como una buena dueña, pensó doña Luna, a la que el viaje le estaba resultando, con todos los sobresaltos de los días malos, una delicia. Al contrario que la condesa, doña Luna, de no haber sido porque se moría por abrazar a su querida niña Serena, habría dado lo que fuera por seguir contemplando ese mar y seguir sintiendo la brisa o el viento, quién sabía, en la cara, así durante muchos y muchos días.

—Miedo me da lo que nos encontremos al arribar —comentó la duquesa con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Y qué pensáis que os vais a encontrar? —intervino el obispo, de pie también junto a ellas—. Seguramente será un sitio muy bonito, con gentes simpáticas...

El obispo había surcado muchísimos mares, tantos que siempre bromeaba con que no sabía si era un hombre de mar o de tierra. Se sentía bien en todas partes, él era un hombre de Dios, y Dios estaba en todas partes, se dijo mientras contemplaba el horizonte azul y sereno.

—Gentes tan simpáticas que te secuestran y urden tramas para liquidarte —refunfuñó la condesa.

—Pero esas gentes, condesa, están en todas partes —le recordó Andrew, que también les acompañaba en el viaje.

Andrew estaba disfrutando mucho de la travesía. El Virgen del Carmen era un bergantín de dos palos, ágil y veloz, sobre todo ahora que tenía desplegadas, como dos enormes estandartes de plata, la cangreja y otra vela mayor redonda para beneficiarse de los vientos largos que estaban a punto de echarlos a volar. Ojalá, pensó Andrew, ojalá pudiese volar. No le importaría ser como ese cormorán negro que acababa de avistar para poder estar cuanto antes junto a Mina.

—En eso te doy la razón, querido —reconoció la condesa, arrancando abruptamente a Andrew de sus ensoñaciones románticas.

—Y hablando de gentes con conductas pecaminosas... Condesa, ¿algún día levantará el castigo a su sobrino? —El obispo hizo la pregunta con mirada incisiva y reprobatoria.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió la condesa, a la que no le importaban nada las condenas del obispo—. He dispuesto que coma hojaldre de puerros hasta el final de sus días.

—Debería empezar a considerar la idea del perdón, condesa —sugirió el obispo con los pelos revueltos por el viento, tapándole los ojos.

—Obispo, ¿me vais a hablar vos de perdón? —La condesa le hacía frente con su mirada más desafiante—. ¿Os recuerdo que todavía no me habéis perdonado que le llevara pastelillos a la marquesa de Manrique y no a vos?

—Son bagatelas —replicó el obispo restándole importancia.

—Pues si a vos os cuesta perdonar esas bagatelas, imaginad lo que me costará a mí perdonar al marqués que quisiera arrebatarle todo a mi hija, incluida su criatura aún por nacer.

—Con el tiempo todo se andará —auguró el obispo, que en vano intentaba poner a sus pelos en su sitio.

—No se va a andar nada, obispo —repuso, rotunda, la condesa—. Demasiado benevolente he sido, que solo le he castigado a comer su postre más odiado hasta el último día de su vida.

—Por lo que me cuenta su confesor, está muy arrepentido.

—Ya puede estarlo, con lo que hizo ha caído el deshonor en su linaje por siglos. El marquesado de Moneada ya siempre estará asociado a la vileza y a la depravación. Ha cubierto de vergüenza a sus hijos, a sus nietos y así durante infinitas generaciones más. ¡Como para no estar arrepentido! —Por más que dijera el prelado, la condesa seguía indignada.

—El perdón de vuestra familia le haría mucho bien. —El obispo entrecruzó los dedos en actitud de oración.

—Es que de eso se trata, obispo, es que yo no quiero hacerle bien ni mal. Quiero que se cumpla la justicia regia y que acabe pudriéndose en la torre.

—Condesa...

El obispo solo pudo decir esa palabra justo antes de perder el equilibrio y estar a punto de caerse, lo que habría ocurrido si no llega a ser por la dueña, que anduvo rápida de reflejos.

—Por favor, monseñor, no os soltéis de la barandilla —rogó la dueña.

—No ha pasado nada. Dios vela por nosotros.

—La que ha velado, obispo, es doña Luna, que si no llega a ser por ella ahora mismo estaríais mordiendo el casco del bergantín.

—Pero es que ha sido Dios el que ha puesto a doña Luna a mi lado. Como Dios os ha puesto a vuestro sobrino el marqués para que practiquéis el perdón...

—¡Obispo, sois fatigoso! —La condesa empezaba a irritarse.

—Solo velo por el bien de vuestra alma — replicó el obispo, sin perder el sosiego.

—Y yo por el de la vuestra. Dejadme a mí tranquila y concentraos en la contemplación de este sol, de este mar, de este viento que tanto os gustan.

—El Señor los ha puesto ahí para que los disfrutemos — recordó el obispo, agradecido.

—¿Disfrutemos? —Ahora la condesa estaba más ofendida que irritada—. Hoy es el primer día que no me indispongo.

—El Señor no inventó los barcos.

—¡Por favor, obispo! ¡Callad de una vez! ¡Me estáis despertando un terrible dolor de cabeza! Con lo bien que estaríamos en Encinares, haciendo las cosas como Dios manda —se lamentó la condesa.

—Pero así lo ha querido vuestra hija, señora —dijo doña Luna.

—Ella y sus ideas. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay forma de quitárselo. Es tan tozuda...

—Serena sabe muy bien lo que quiere —intervino Andrew.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —la condesa lanzó la pregunta con sus faldas verdes infladas como si fueran una vela más del bergantín—. ¿Pasarse la vida como una saltimbanqui, de aquí para allá?

—Es lógico que las personas que se quieren deseen estar juntas —medió el obispo, que por supuesto no tenía entre sus planes callarse.

—Pero con un poco de orden y concierto. Y no con las premuras con las que mi hija está haciendo las cosas.

—Si no llegan a salir con esas prisas, señora, habrían coronado al malvado del príncipe Rubeus —recordó la dueña.

—Pero Serena no se tenía que haber ido con ellos. Mi hija tenía que haberse quedado en Encinares a esperar a que Darien viniera a buscarla, una vez que hubiese arreglado sus asuntos. Yo, mira que se lo dije, pero ¡es tan terca!

—Lo importante es que al final todo salió bien. ¡Dios estaba con ella! —el obispo hablaba mirando al cielo.

—¡Oh! Sí. Dios. —La condesa había puesto cara de «no digáis más majaderías»—. Os recuerdo que al final todo salió bien gracias a la joven esa... ¿cómo se llama, Andrew?

—Mina —respondió el joven con los ojos brillantes y el corazón encendido.

—Pues eso, si no llega a ser por la joven Mina, no sé qué habría sido de mi hija y del futuro retoño. Darien la expuso a muchos peligros, a lo bobo. ¡Me tengo que enterar de cuál es su postre más detestado!

—Serena no corrió peligro en ningún momento —aseguró Andrew.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —insistió la condesa—. ¿Por Serena? ¡Qué te va a decir ella! ¡Antes muerta que dar su brazo a torcer!

Andrew no sabía lo que había sucedido por Serena, sino por Mina, quien se lo había contado en una carta que habría leído como cinco mil veces...

_Querido amigo Andrew, conde de Ribera:_

_Os escribo desde el palacio de mis padres y con la dicha de tenerlos a mi lado._

_Vaya por delante, para vuestra tranquilidad, que todos estamos bien y que todo ha acabado de maravilla._

_Cuando llegamos a nuestro reino, después de una travesía de pesadilla para Serena, el mar no le concedió ni un solo día de tregua a vuestra querida amiga, lo primero que hicimos fue dirigirnos a nuestro palacio, ocupado por mi tío. Su guardia nos impidió el paso, pero no hay guardias que te impidan nada cuando la seguridad de tus padres y el futuro de tu reino están en peligro. A nosotros nos tocó deshacernos de doce, cuatro más que el día que nos atacaron aquellos asaltantes. Yo os eché mucho de menos, que conste, habríamos tocado a menos._

_Serena, la pobre, nos miraba horrorizada desde una distancia prudencial, y custodiada por cuatro personas de nuestra confianza. Pero cuando todo pasó, se empeñó en entrar al palacio con nosotros. Darien se negó, si bien ella insistió. Es de una cabezonería pasmosa, como ya sabréis vos, que tan bien la conocéis._

_Ya dentro del palacio, nos presentamos en las dependencias de mi tío y Darien le exigió que le dijera dónde tenía encerrados a nuestros padres. La respuesta de mi tío fue desenvainar su espada y ahí Serena se desmayó. Ya sabéis que a ella las cosas de las espadas no le gustan demasiado... En fin, que mi hermano acudió presto a socorrer a su amada, y yo tomé mi espada y empecé a batirme con mi tío. Mi tío es un gran espadachín, pero yo tampoco soy mala. Después de un intenso combate, que ya os relataré más despacio, conseguí desarmarle y que nos dijera dónde tenía a mis padres._

_Ese mismo día mi padre recobró su trono y el pueblo lo celebró durante tres días._

_Me habría encantado que hubieseis estado aquí para verlo, ya sé que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo, pero no paro de pensar en vos. No dejo de recordar aquellas jornadas que estuvimos juntos y que para mí fueron las más felices que han conocido mis días._

_Espero con ansiedad que nos volvamos a ver para la boda de Serena y Darien Por nada del mundo debéis faltar, Serena os extraña mucho y yo mucho, mucho, mucho más. Nos pasamos el día entero hablando de vos, yo preguntando y ella respondiendo. Creo que hay días que acaba harta de mí, pero nunca me lo dice. Mi cuñada es adorable. Y tanto hablamos que, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, vais a maravillaros de lo muchísimo que sé de vos._

_Serena dice que me he enamorado de vos. Y yo os digo que también. Espero que no os incomode esta confesión que, por otra parte, no os compromete en absoluto. Si vos no sentís por mí lo mismo no pasa nada, sobrellevaré el rechazo como buenamente pueda, o sea, fatal. Pero no adelantaré acontecimientos, esperaré a que nos reencontremos y que mirándonos a los ojos, vos me digáis lo que me tengáis que decir._

_Esperando que me digáis lo que yo más anhelo que me digáis, se despide con un beso vuestra querida amiga,_

_Mina_

—¡Ay! —Diego suspiró al recordar esa carta que se sabía de memoria. Qué ganas tenía de llegar a puerto para decir lo que más había anhelado decir en su vida, qué ganas de estrechar a Mina en sus brazos y besarla hasta desfallecer de puro amor, qué ganas de...

—¿Andrew? Responde, hijo, ¡que te has quedado embobado! —exclamó la condesa.

—El mar es tan hermoso que me quedo traspuesto —disimuló después de que la condesa le hubiera devuelto a la realidad.

—Hermoso y condenadamente endiablado porque menudos días de bravura que nos lleva dados.

—Así es el mar. Y en cuanto a Serena... Sé que no ha corrido ningún peligro porque Mina me lo ha contado.

—Andresito, ten mucho cuidado con esa joven — le advirtió la condesa con su dedo índice levantado—. Es una Chiba. Y si te casas con ella, porque por lo que parece esa familia es irresistible, que sea en tu condado. Al menos si quieres contar con mi distinguida presencia, porque desde ya te digo que yo no pienso cruzar este mar otra vez.

—Pues yo pienso cruzarlo las veces que hagan falta —informó la dueña.

—Y yo —dijo el obispo—. ¡Por nada del mundo renunciaría a unas bonitas jornadas de navegación!

—¡Oh! Sí. Preciosas... Yo me marcho a mi camarote, que no puedo más de tanto sol, de tanto viento, de tanta humedad, de tanta sal y de tanta papanatería que me toca escuchar... ¡Que os cunda vuestra bonita jornada marinera! —Y la condesa, orgullosa, abandonó la cubierta.

Tres horas después, el barco arribó a puerto. No había muchas personas aguardando en el muelle a la llegada del Virgen del Carmen, pero entre ellas Andrew distinguió a Mina.

Aunque hubiera habido una multitud esperándoles, la habría reconocido de igual forma. Su sonrisa iluminaba el mundo. Sus enormes ojos verdes eran su faro. La mano con la que les saludaba era su destino.

Eran tales sus ganas que la historia de la navegación no conocerá jamás un desembarco tan rápido. Andrew saltó a los brazos de Mina con la intrepidez y la valentía con la que un pirata aborda un barco cargado de tesoros.

—¡Os amo! —exclamó Andrew justo antes de hacer lo que llevaba días y días deseando. Estrechó a Mina entre sus brazos y la besó como lo que era: un desesperado de sus besos.

El obispo, la dueña y la condesa presenciaron expectantes la escena todavía desde cubierta.

—Gentes simpáticas. ¿Qué os decía? —concluyó el obispo.

—Me alegro mucho por él, el joven conde se merece lo mejor —dijo la dueña emocionada.

—Yo solo espero, doña Luna, que no queden más Chibas solteros, porque de lo contrario vamos a salir vos y yo del reino requetematrimoniadas...

Después de dejar a sus invitados acomodados en sus aposentos, Serena y Darien decidieron irse a dar un paseo por la playa. El día no había sido nada fácil.

La misma tarde de la llegada de la condesa, la dueña, Andrew y el obispo, el rey y Darien recibieron en audiencia al consejo de sabios del reino.

Los ancianos acababan de percatarse de que, en virtud a una ley antiquísima del reino, el heredero del trono no podía casarse con una embarazada. Darien entonces arguyo que pospondrían la boda para cuando su hijo hubiera nacido, pero uno de los sabios recordó que en virtud de otra ley antiquísima del reino ningún heredero del trono podía casarse con una mujer con hijos.

Darien salió abatido al salón principal, donde su esposa y sus invitados recién llegados merendaban, y les comunicó que no podía celebrarse la boda:

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo su futura suegra, la condesa de Ureña, tras dar un sorbito a su té—. Después de que me recorro el reino en carruaje en siete jornadas completas de viaje por pedregosos caminos, después de que me paso otros tantos días indispuesta por un mar como jamás contemplé de embravecido, ahora vienes tú, Darien Chiba, haces que nos sentemos en estos asientos cilíndricos sin respaldo ni patas, incomodísimos, que si lo llego a saber ni me pongo el verdugado, luego nos sirves una merienda insólita en estas mesas enanas, y no teniendo bastante, te atreves todavía a decirme: ¡que no va a haber boda! —Tenía los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas.

—Así es —asintió con pesar—. Son las leyes de mi reino.

—Pero ¡tu padre es el rey! —exclamó la condesa desconcertada—. ¿Dónde se ha visto un rey que no pueda cambiar sus propias leyes? Pero ¿qué clase de reino de chirigota es este?

—Madre, por favor — suplicó Serena—. Seguro que Darien encuentra alguna solución.

—No, Serena —reconoció Darien, afligido—. No hay más solución que cambiar las leyes, pero para hacerlo necesitamos la aprobación del consejo de sabios.

—Pues que lo aprueben esta tarde y punto. Tampoco estarán tan atareados esos yayos. Y mañana os casáis como estaba previsto —dispuso, diligente, la condesa.

—El consejo de sabios suele tardar unos ocho años en aprobar un cambio de ley. Me temo que debemos de postergar la boda para entonces —reveló Darien, encogiéndose de hombros de la impotencia.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cachazudo, Darien? ¿Vas a tener a mi hija ocho años en situación de concubinato?

—El obispo podría casarnos mañana como teníamos previsto, pero no tendría validez en mi reino.

—¿Y de qué me sirve eso? Es precisamente en tu reino donde me preocupa que la consideren una concubina. ¡Necesito hablar con esos sabios! ¡No me pienso marchar de aquí sin dejar a mi hija casada!

—Lamento decir que no va a poder ser —dijo Rubeus.

Rubeus, un hombre pequeño, demacrado, de mirada pérfida y grandes bigotes, irrumpió en el salón principal y colocó una daga en el cuello de Darien.

—¿Y este quién es? —preguntó la condesa—. ¿Un sabio con malas pulgas?

—¡El tío Rubeus! —exclamó Mina poniéndose de pie y luego llevándose la mano a la daga que llevaba metida en el grueso cinturón de su túnica. Andrew igualmente se levantó y se puso a su lado.

—¡Quieta ahí o abro el tierno cuello de tu hermano de un solo tajo!

—¿Este señor no estaba a buen recaudo en una mazmorra? —La condesa estaba atónita.

—Sí, señora — espetó Rubeus—. Pero tengo amigos que me quieren lo bastante como para comprar a mis carceleros.

—¡Yaya reino de pacotilla! ¡Esto es el colmo!—La condesa comprobó con la mano, nerviosa, que su basquiña de damasco seguía bien tiesa.

—¡Soltad a mi marido! —Serena esta vez no pensaba marearse.

—Vuestro amante es mi salvoconducto para escapar del reino — comunicó Rubeus.

—¡He dicho que soltéis a mi marido! —Serena lo exigió poniéndose de pie y amenazando con lanzarle un cuenco de cerámica.

—Darien, qué fiera es tu concubina —ironizó el tío Rubeus.

Lo que menos podía imaginarse es que la palabra «fiera» iba a inspirar a Darien un ardid perfecto para librarse de su tío:

—Sí, mi esposa es una fiera como Artemisaaaa…—dijo lanzando un grito desgarrado.

De repente, una fiera leona salida del salón contiguo se abalanzó sobre Rubeus y lo derribó al suelo de un zarpazo.

—¡Esto es un circo! —La condesa estaba pasmada—, Lo que me quedaba por ver. ¡Ahora leones!

—La verdad es que es un lugar harto peculiar — dijo el obispo mientras se enjugaba el sudor de la frente.

—¿Os abanico, señora? —preguntó la dueña a la condesa.

—¡Pellizcadme mejor, para asimilar que lo que estoy viendo es cierto!

Mientras los invitados no salían de su asombro, Mina aprovechó para arrebatarle la daga a su tío, que, aterrado, yacía debajo de la leona.

Al momento, Darien llamó a la Guardia Real, que se llevó a su tío esposado y encadenado a la mazmorra más siniestra y segura del reino.

—Veremos todo lo segura y siniestra que es la mazmorra. Espera a que no lo volvamos a ver esta noche en los postres poniéndote otra daga en el cuello —predijo la condesa, indignada.

—Podéis estar tranquila. Jamás nadie ha salido de allí vivo.

—Eso espero. Y una duda que tengo: ¿las meriendas en tu reino son siempre tan entretenidas? —preguntó la condesa mientras se comía un bizcochito con salsa de hierbas.

—He pasado un susto de muerte —confesó Serena besando apasionadamente a su amado.

—Y yo —dijo Andrew besando igual de apasionado a Mina.

—Lo cierto es que la gente de este lugar es de lo más simpática —concluyó el obispo, mientras mesaba la cabellera de Artemisa.

Después de merendar, las visitas se retiraron a sus aposentos hasta la cena, que, como Darien había vaticinado, transcurrió en la más absoluta tranquilidad.

Fue entonces, con sus invitados ya recogidos en sus aposentos, cuando Serena y Darien decidieron dar un paseo por la playa.

Era una noche perfecta. Luna llena, cielo estrelladlo, mar en calma.

Después de caminar un rato, se tumbaron en su cala favorita:

—Darien —susurró después de besarle.

—¿Sí? —respondió mientras acariciaba su vientre ya bastante abultado.

—¿Sabes que me agrada mucho la idea de ser tu concubina?

—Siento decepcionarte, pero no va a poder ser: eres mi esposa desde el día de las caballerizas.

—Darien, mi pasión bereber... —susurró Serena tomando la mano de su amado y poniéndola en su corazón—. Mi corazón es tuyo. Es lo único que importa.

—Te amo, mi rosa.

—¿Tu rosa?

—Sí. Como la que de repente brotó en tu ventana de Encinares para recordarte quién eras. ¿Te acuerdas de que me deseaste que algún día encontrara mi rosa? —preguntó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Sí —musitó Serena.

—Pues ahora la tengo entre mis brazos.

—Ámame, Darien. Ámame hasta que caiga desfallecida en tu pecho con los labios desgastados de tantos besos.

**Fin**

**Epilogo**

En virtud de una ley antiquísima del reino, Serena y Darien pudieron casarse tal y como estaba previsto.

A la mañana siguiente del incidente con Rubeus, el consejo de sabios volvió a reunirse con el rey y Darien en audiencia, pues acababan de percatarse de que en virtud de una ley antiquísima del reino, todo aquel heredero que protagonizara una gesta heroica por su reino podría casarse como le viniera en gana.

Serena y Darien se casaron dos veces, por el rito del reino de Darien y por el católico oficiado por el obispo.

Lo mismo que hicieron Mina y Andrew.

Ninguno de ellos regresó a la corte hasta que nació Rini, la hija de la duquesa y el príncipe.

Ya en la corte, no hubo un solo día en que no dejaran de echar de menos el exótico reino de Darien y Mina. Por eso, todos, incluidos la dueña, el obispo y la condesa decidieron llevar una vida de saltimbanquis, de aquí para allá, cruzando una y otra vez los procelosos mares...

**N/a: Hola pues como verán el epígoo es cortó asi que lo puse aquí. ^_^ espero que la historia allá sido de su agrado, por fin tuvo su merecido Rubeus, el Andrew pudo conseguir a su amor verdadero con Mina viva :) jajaja la que si me hace reír es Ikuko jajaj se queja por todo, y doña Luna que si es tan vivaz y alegre, mil gracias por leernos, y hasta la próxima amigas(os) se les quiere… que bien que darien y serena tuvieron a Rini solo faltan Mina y Andrew jjijiji… ahora si saludos… FELIZ NAVIDA¡**


End file.
